The New Refuge Contemplation
by bigbangenthusiast
Summary: Change has always been difficult for Sheldon Cooper. In one day he discovers Leonard is moving out, and a fire demolishes Stuart's store. To top it off, the university refuses to allow him to switch fields. Can the dark-haired, emerald-eyed owner of a comic book shop in Glendale provide refuge from the demanding social conventions to which he must adhere? AU/canon
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone. This is the first chapter based on a prompt I received from cas3975 (FoxyTeaKettle77 on ff dot net).** **I hope you enjoy!**

The day Stuart's comic book store burned down was one of the worst days of Sheldon Cooper's life. Every Wednesday since he had lived in Pasadena, Sheldon traveled to Comic Central to check out the new releases. In a way, the comic book store was his home away from home. It was the perfect environment to immerse himself in the world of superheroes, his refuge from the awkward social interactions that plagued him at work and among the general public.

Sheldon maintained a very small circle of friends who shared his interests, including his passion for comic books. While they too mourned the loss of their Wednesday gathering place, they were more receptive to finding an alternate location until it reopened, whenever that may be.

Leonard thoroughly researched the area's best comic book stores, creating a chart with travel time from their apartment, store hours, selection, and Yelp star ratings. It was a nice gesture, and had it been under different circumstances, Sheldon would have been grateful. Unfortunately, the kind act only added to Sheldon's aggravation, for it wasn't just the store that he lost. Soon he would be losing his roommate and best friend.

Leonard dropped a bombshell on him earlier in the day. He informed him that he and Penny got engaged the night before and that he would move out when they married. The guys had shared an apartment for 11 years, and now Leonard would throw that all away for a woman.

Since his revelation, the experimental physicist was being extra kind to him, but Sheldon refused to let that sway his stance. He begged Leonard to reconsider but was met with resistance. Sheldon even suggested the three of them share the apartment to keep some semblance of homeostasis. It would be another change to get used to if Penny moved in, but it was better than living alone. Strangely, though he wasn't a fan of human contact, he couldn't help but feel abandoned.

As if those two issues weren't enough, the university refused to allow him to change his focus from string theory to inflationary cosmology. He pleaded his case to Human Resources and President Siebert but to no avail. How could they continue to fund a dead end field of study when they could bestow their money on something worthwhile? Had the whole universe descended into madness?

Everything had become too much to handle, so Sheldon snuck off to the train station with the intention of running away. To where, it didn't matter. If only Leonard hadn't tracked his phone's GPS. He could have been on his way to Albuquerque, or even New York, by now. In the end, the couple convinced him that running away would just add to his growing list of problems, and he reluctantly went home with them.

Leonard let him sulk and complain, but after two days, he'd had enough of Sheldon's moping and finally managed to persuade the brooding man to accompany him to an undisclosed location, under the guise of needing his expertise with some electronics. He pulled into a modest parking lot in a Glendale stripmall and cut the engine then waited patiently as his friend scrutinized the building.

Sheldon looked up at the signs on the building and frowned. "None of these shops deal with any type of electronics."

"Yeah, about that... We're actually here for another reason."

Sheldon narrowed his eyes when they locked in on one of the store names. "Comics Haven? You tricked me, Leonard."

"Sorry, Buddy. It was the only way to get you here."

Crossing his arms over his chest, he huffed. "It's not even Wednesday."

"That's why we came today. I thought we could scope out the place. Who knows? Maybe it will become our new Wednesday hangout."

"Stuart's place is my Wednesday hangout," he grumbled.

Leonard reached out to touch his friend's arm, but before he made contact, he quickly retracted it. "I miss Comic Central as much as you do and feel awful for Stuart, but he may not reopen for months. We either need to find a new place or buy our comics online."

The thought of buying online briefly crossed Sheldon's mind, but he quickly abandoned it. He loved the smell of new comic books being pulled straight from box and the thrill of discovering new collectibles he could hold in his hands before purchasing. There was no satisfaction in clicking images on a screen.

"Fine. I'll look at this place, but if it's too flashy or smells funny, I expect you to take me home immediately."

Leonard rolled his eyes. "That's the spirit!"

A bell jingled above the door as they stepped inside, and Sheldon cringed. Strike one. Two more strikes and he was done. He wove through the aisles, assessing each aspect of this unfamiliar establishment. New releases and older issues were clearly marked with signs above in a pleasing font. That was very reassuring. Also reassuring was the fact that the store held a very mild scent of ammonia, a good indication it was clean. There were no dust bunnies hiding in corners or stains on the floor, which further proved his hypothesis. After his initial assessment, he parked himself in front of a bin of mint in box discounted figurines.

"I'm Cody. Welcome to Comics Haven. How may I help you?" A young male voice sounded behind the guys.

Sheldon jumped, hand on heart. "Appearing out of nowhere is no way to greet potential customers. Didn't your mother teach you any manners? Perhaps your manager needs to be made aware of this situation."

"Sheldon!" Leonard hissed. To the employee he apologized. "Don't mind him; he's been more insufferable than usual the last couple of days."

The young man looked skeptical. "I can get her."

"Her who?" Sheldon asked suspiciously, but his words didn't reach his intended listener. The young man disappeared as quickly as he had arrived. "Leonard, I think I've had enough of this."

"Seriously? We just got here."

"Employees should be more mindful of their clientele. One doesn't go around sneaking up on..." Sheldon trailed off when a dark-haired, bespectacled woman about his age approached him.

"What seems to be the problem, gentlemen?"

"We... um... Who are you?" His eyes scanned her body, from the Superman t-shirt, down to her denim skirt, and finally to her sensible shoes before sliding up to her torso.

She suddenly crossed her arms over her chest. "My eyes are up here."

Sheldon furrowed his brow. "What? Oh!" He exclaimed, realizing her implication. "I wasn't trying to... that is, I was... trying to... umm... look at your name tag to determine your connection to the store."

The woman pursed her lips. "I'm the owner and manager. My employee informed me you wished to speak with me."

Sheldon looked at her incredulously. " _You're_ the manager?! But you're... you're a..."

Her emerald eyes blazed, "A woman?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you were thinking it. I know your type, the type of guy who thinks women know nothing about comic books. Let me assure you, I am well versed in every major superhero universe. Go on. Ask me something."

"You may think you are well versed, but I highly doubt your knowledge supersedes the wealth of knowledge that resides in here." He tapped his head with his fingers.

She placed her hands on her hips. "Oh really?"

Leonard reddened. "You'll have to excuse him. He's been a little out of sorts since the comic book store we frequent burned down."

"Comics Central. I read about it in the Pasadena Star-News." She shook her head sadly.

"The owner is our friend, and he's already been down on his luck." Leonard paused. "Sorry. That's probably more than you want to know. We're scoping out another shop to appoint as our new hangout until Stuart..."

Sheldon glared at his friend. "Leonard," he murmured. To the young woman he said, "excuse us a moment."

The taller man took a few steps away and waited impatiently as Leonard exchanged a few words with the manager before joining him.

"What's wrong now, Sheldon?"

"Why are you telling her we're looking for a new comic book shop?"

"Because we are?"

Sheldon sighed in exasperation. "Leonard, by giving her that information, she will expect to receive our business. This is the first out of, Lord knows how many, comic book shops in the LA area that we have looked into."

"I thought you weren't interested in checking out any stores."

"That was before I thought about the implications of buying online." Sheldon looked over his friend's head to see the brunette eyeing them curiously. "She's making eye contact. Oh, dear Lord! Now we're going to have to make a purchase."

"Well, it _is_ customary to make a small purchase," Leonard mocked him.

Sheldon glared at him as he thought back to the night he had used almost those same words when Leonard had apparently used the restroom at a gas station without making a purchase. "I see what you're trying to do, and it's working." He stomped off to the new comic book rack and perused the selections. As it wasn't a Wednesday, there were no issues he didn't already have that he was interested in. Maybe there was a figure or game he didn't already possess. While Leonard was content looking over back issues of Superman and Green Lantern, Sheldon walked through the game aisle. Got it. Got it. Got it.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the woman had discreetly moved behind the counter. Some shop owners followed the customers around, which he found annoying and insulting. It was like they expected every customer to steal. Instead, she didn't even appear to be paying attention to him, her head ducked down as she counted change in the cash register. The young man who scared the bejesus out of him suddenly appeared next to her. He and his boss exchanged a few words before she gathered some bills, looked up and held Sheldon's gaze for a moment, then slipped through a door to what he assumed was to her office.

Sheldon stared at the unassuming, slightly scuffed closed door. He imagined her seated in a worn swivel chair, hunched over a scratched desk, sorting the bills by monetary value into a deposit envelope.

"Buddy, you okay?" Leonard asked, tapping him on the shoulder.

Sheldon jumped. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry, you looked like you were in a trance."

"Leonard, I have my wits about me at all times. Never have I been in a hallucinational state of mind, or trance as you call it."

"Okay, Buddy. Whatever you say. I'm going to pay for this." He held up an older issue of Superman, #79 'Reign of the Supermen'. "Are you getting anything?"

Sheldon scanned the shelves. He felt obligated to make a small purchase, and if he was being honest with himself, he wanted to help out the owner, who it seemed received just as little business as Stuart had. Not a single customer arrived since he and Leonard came in, which was mildly disturbing. He'd thought it was only Stuart's store that suffered after the introduction of online shopping. The thought of brick and mortar stores becoming obsolete was distressing. He didn't really need another Mystic Warlords of Ka'a card pack, but at least there was a small chance he might get lucky and score a rare goblin king card. He sorted through the box and plucked one out. Noting the slightly messy state of the items on the shelf, he rearranged the ones out of place until everything was perfectly parallel to the shelf edges. Much better.

Cody rung them up at the counter, their previous awkward encounter apparently forgotten, as he jibber-jabbered about a Ka'a tournament he attended in San Diego two years earlier. Ugh. The guy was so cheery and wouldn't shut up. Sheldon missed Stuart's gloomy disposition already. He decided the best way to deal with the incessant chatter was to tune this kid out.

As soon as he was able to get away, he raced to the door, but not before glancing over his shoulder to take one last look at the door the woman entered through, though he couldn't fathom why he was even mildly interested in what she might be doing behind that door.


	2. Chapter 2

At 8 p.m. sharp, Amy Farrah Fowler flipped the sign in the store window to "Closed". She never bothered purchasing one of those flashy neon signs, preferring to keep the shop as close as possible to how it looked when her grandfather owned it. Besides, that would be an added expense she couldn't afford.

Business had been so slow the last couple of years that she was barely making ends meet. Her take-home pay covered her rent, utilities, and basic needs, but she had little extra leftover at the end of each month. She could barely afford to pay Cody's part-time wage, but hiring him had been essential to her well-being. Even though he only helped out on weekends and a couple of evenings during the week around his studies at Pasadena City College, she was grateful for the small bit of respite. Before that, she had spent nearly every waking moment in the store, between manning the counter, balancing the budget, and everything else that went into owning a business.

Here she was, 32 years old, and still taking college courses because she couldn't juggle a full-time school schedule and a business. Even when she did finally graduate, what would become of the store? Her grandfather's will had explicitly stated that she was to own and operate the business. She sighed heavily. It's not that she wasn't appreciative to fill Grandpa Martin's metaphorical shoes or didn't enjoy the work, it just wasn't the life she had planned.

She trekked over to the counter and stared at the framed dollar bill on the wall behind it, the first dollar her grandfather earned from this very spot back in 1981 when he opened the store. An avid comic book reader, he was so excited when he saw the For Sale sign in the window that he retired earlier than planned from his job as a history professor and became the new owner.

As a child in the 80s and 90s, Amy spent time at the store after school quietly reading library books until her parents picked her up when their work shifts were done. Occasionally Grandpa Martin would convince her to set down her novel or textbook in favor of a comic book. At first she just read them to appease him, but over time, she began to get sucked into the mythical worlds of Superman, Spiderman, Wonder Woman, and The Flash. Reading about these heroic icons also proved to be a great escape from the taunting and teasing of the mean girls in her classes.

During her free time, she performed experiments at the kitchen table and viewed skin cells with the microscope her parents bought her for Christmas. Her dad had always been supportive of her projects, but her mother thought it was just a childish phase.

When Amy announced she was applying to schools to major in neurobiology, her mother tried convincing her to find a job more 'suitable for a woman', something that wouldn't take years of training because she would have to give it up when she settled down and started a family. Outraged at her mother's 1950s way of thinking, she began applying to colleges on the East Coast to get as far away from her as possible. She was ecstatic when she received an acceptance letter from Harvard but was apprehensive about telling her parents. Her father was delighted, but as expected, her mother tried every tactic to keep her from going.

Against her mother's wishes, she set out for Boston in the fall of 2000 where she successfully completed her first year. Unfortunately, that was the last time she set foot at Harvard. While she was home the following summer, Grandpa Martin suffered a massive stroke, and Amy learned of her inheritance after speaking with her grandfather's lawyer. Though Mrs. Fowler reveled in the idea of having her daughter move back to California, she tried convincing her to sell the business and save up for her future wedding. Maybe she should have partially heeded her mother's advice when she had the chance. She could have made a sizable profit and used the money to supplement her scholarships. Now in the internet age, she'd be lucky if anyone would even offer her a fraction of what it could have sold for.

"Are you okay, Ms. Fowler?"

Amy startled as her employee came face to face with her. "Cody, you need to work on your habit of sneaking up on people. It's very unnerving."

"Sorry, but I'm not sure how I could have gotten your attention. You were really in the zone."

"I'm fine, just thinking. Are you taking off?"

"Yes, unless you need my help with anything."

"I'm just going to straighten the games then head home. Any plans for this evening?"

"Nah, maybe catch up on Arrow. Have you seen it?"

Amy shook her head. "I haven't had time. Is it worth it?"

"The second season is much better than the first, but the characters really draw you in, even in the beginning. It starts with Oliver Queen's rescue after being stranded on an island for five years and presumed dead. It's really better if you watch it for yourself for the imagery and sound effects."

"How does it compare to the comics version of Green Arrow?"

"To the casual reader, they're similar. For us, well… I don't want to give away too much. You really should check it out though. It's a great conversation starter with the customers."

"Good point. I shouldn't keep you any longer. Have a good night, Cody. I'll see you on Wednesday."

"Goodnight, Ms. Fowler."

The bell jingled over the door, and she sighed. One good thing about having a small customer base was that they didn't leave the place in a shambles. It should only take her a few minutes to straighten up before she could finally go home too. She stepped into the game aisle and tilted her head curiously. Every single item on the shelves was perfectly parallel with the edges and pulled to the front, giving the shelves a feeling a fullness.

She was sure there had been customers in this aisle today. Wouldn't there be a few things out of place? In fact, after a small group of high school boys came in, she distinctly remembered them examining several games then walking out without making a purchase. She peeked into the aisle after they left, and while it hadn't looked as if a tornado had torn through, it was not this perfect.

She was positive Cody hadn't straightened it. The kid was well versed in multiple superhero worlds, was familiar with many of the games they sold, and was great at helping her keep the store tidy, but he was not a perfectionist. So, who _had_ done it and why? She tried to shove her thoughts aside. It didn't matter who it was. She should just be grateful it was done and she could have a few extra minutes to herself tonight.

On the drive home to her lonely one-bedroom apartment, she couldn't stop wondering about the type of person who would take the time to straighten the game aisle. After dismissing some possibilities, the only conclusion she found most realistic was a person with OCD. Did any of today's customers exhibit OCD tendencies? She spent much of her shift in her office going through the mountain of paperwork and placing orders to replenish the stock, but she had come out on occasion. She thought back to the few customers she had been in contact with, and one in particular stood out. There was that pale, lanky man who arrived with his shorter bespectacled friend. He appeared a little odd to her, but that didn't necessarily point toward OCD.

She pulled into her parking spot and cut the engine but remained seated, as her brain computed what little she learned of the mystery man from their brief encounter. He not only exuded an air of arrogance, he proved it by insulting her knowledge on the very topic from which she made a living. Though they'd barely spoken, his body language told her more than his words, yet beneath that crusty exterior she caught a glimpse of vulnerability in his deep blue eyes.

When his friend pulled her aside, he apologized again for the man's rude behavior and informed her not to take it personally. He was a fan of homeostasis and didn't do well with change. Perhaps the change in environment had triggered an OCD tendency. There was no way to know unless she caught him in the act or he confessed, but she doubted he would even return. Hers wasn't the only comic book store in the greater LA area, plus there was the online shopping option. He had plenty of choices. Though when she thought about it, there was a good chance he would return. Her shop was closer to Comic Central than any other she was aware of.

Amy's mind wandered as she thought of the implications of that. She wasn't the type of person to revel in someone's misfortune, so she felt guilty for the small part of her that was hopeful the temporary closure of the Pasadena store could increase her clientele base. With more money coming in, she could hire more help and be able to take more time to finish her courses or maybe even have time for a social life.

During her time at Harvard, she hadn't been interested in meeting potential friends or guys because the ridiculing she'd endured throughout her elementary, middle, and high school years was still fresh in her mind. Even if she had been interested, there'd have been little time for socialization with her full course load. These days she had even less time and hadn't even considered the possibility of meeting new people. Until now.

"Get a hold of yourself, Fowler. You're just dreaming. Even if you gain more customers, they won't bring in enough cash to cover a full-time employee," she chided herself.

Stepping out of her car, she took a moment to appreciate the balmy evening. Dusk was falling, and soon the moon would be visible in the night sky. Unfortunately, there wasn't time to stay and take in its beauty. Her stomach grumbled, alerting her to task #1 on her to-do list. Had it really been eight hours since she devoured her peanut butter sandwich?

Inside, she dropped her keys and purse on the little table next to the door, turned the deadbolt, and sagged against the wall. She didn't allow herself more than a few seconds before heading to the kitchen. Twisting the cap off a bottle of water, she chugged half of it in mere seconds. The clear liquid dribbled down her chin as she took stock of her fridge. A half carton of eggs, a jar of pickles, and half a block of cheddar stared back at her. The freezer didn't fare much better, but it did hold a lone frozen pizza. She really needed to find time to go grocery shopping or her hips would protest if she resorted to eating off the McDonald's dollar menu yet again.

As the oven preheated, she changed out of her street clothes and into her nightgown. The white cotton felt cool against her skin, particularly on her legs where a thick pair of tights normally sat. Every time she thought about forgoing the restrictive garment, her mother's cautionary words from her teen years and beyond haunted her.

 _"You must dress conservatively so you don't attract the attention of men with less than honorable intentions."_

So she continued to wear them. The only change she made to her wardrobe were the superhero shirts. A cardigan felt too stuffy and lacked the advertising needed to promote her store. Perhaps she could change up her style a little more. At the very least, she would feel a little more comfortable, and it wasn't like any of her customers were the type of men her mother warned her about.

When the pizza was in the oven, she picked up her copy of Essential Neuroscience and flipped to the next unread page, as she did every evening. Most nights she was able to immerse herself completely in the world of amnions, enkephalins, and the pia mater, but tonight she was distracted. The lanky, arrogant man's face appeared in her mind's eye. She tried shaking her head to rid herself of his image, but to no avail.

The sound of the oven timer startled her out of her trance, temporarily relieving her of the man's memory. She munched on her dinner, buried herself in her textbook, and got ready for bed, but the moment her head hit the pillow, he reappeared. She squeezed her eyes shut, but that only clarified his features. What _was_ it about him that she found so intriguing? Of course there was the possibility he had OCD. She found disorders of the brain fascinating, otherwise she would be studying another field. That must be it.

She fluffed her pillow and nestled under the covers, determined to get her recommended eight hours of sleep before repeating her schedule all over again. Still the man's face loomed in her mind. No matter how hard she tried to replace it with alternate imagery, there he was staring at her with those piercing blue eyes. Giving up, she resigned to the fact that he would be the last thing she remembered before she succumbed to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

In the days following their trip to the Glendale store, Sheldon had been oddly quiet around his roommate, so the shock on Leonard's face was founded when he eagerly joined the shorter man at the car on new comic book day.

"I'm glad you seem to be in a good mood."

"Of course I am. It's new comic book day."

Sheldon sat back as they traveled west along Interstate 134. He hadn't expected to be this excited, given the circumstances with Stuart's store. They drove in companionable silence as they left Pasadena city limits toward Glendale.

When Leonard turned off the highway to Interstate 5N, Sheldon whipped his head around. "Leonard, you're going the wrong way."

"You don't even know where we're going, so how would you know we're going the wrong way?"

Sheldon swiveled around to look at his friend. "Yes, I do. We're going to the comic book shop."

"Buddy, you remember it burned, right? Stuart said it could be months before..."

"I know that," Sheldon snapped. "I was referring to Comics Haven in Glendale."

"Really? I didn't think you liked that place. You complained the whole drive home about that Cody kid. You also said it was, and I quote, 'the first of Lord knows how many' stores', so we're going to another one."

"I did, but... You know I don't like change, and at least I am somewhat familiar with that store, after having gone there. Now I have to start all over with a whole new place."

"Sorry, Sheldon. Howard and Raj are already waiting for us at Emerald Knights Comics & Games in Burbank, so it would be rude not to join them. I think you'll like this place better anyway."

"I highly doubt that. For starters, it's further away from our apartment..."

"It's only 5 miles further. That train store I took you to in Westminster is over a hour away, and you didn't seem to have a problem with that."

"Yeah, well... I don't have to explain myself to you."

Leonard rolled his eyes. "If you're really set on going to the Glendale store, we can suggest it to the guys for next week."

"That doesn't help me today," Sheldon muttered.

Leonard began listing all the services the Burbank store had to offer, but Sheldon tuned him out. He peered through the rearview mirror to watch Glendale disappear into the distance. Sighing, he averted his gaze to the passenger side window, arms crossed over his chest.

"...and they have gaming tournaments on Fridays. It's been awhile since we've participated in a tournament. Maybe that will help take your mind off Stuart's store."

They were stopped at a red light. Sheldon felt his companion's eyes on him and turned to face him, eyebrows down, his lips set in a tight line.

"You okay, Buddy?"

"No, I am not okay. I was under the assumption we were going to the Glendale store."

"We've already been over this. The guys are waiting for us at another store. You should have said something earlier."

"Why would I say something if I didn't know you were driving me to some God forsaken place?"

Leonard sighed. "Can you just try to give this place a fair chance?"

"I suppose I have no choice."

The rest of the drive was spent in stony silence. Sheldon didn't even know why he was fighting this so hard. He heard wonderful things about the Burbank store. As if to remind him, an image of the Comics Haven owner popped into his mind. If he was being honest with himself, her image had taken up residence in his thoughts since that visit to her store. Rarely a moment had gone by when he didn't see the annoyed look on her face or her cool detachment as she regarded him. What was it about her that kept him awake at night and needing to see her again?

"Sheldon! Sheldon!"

Sheldon twisted his head toward Leonard's concerned face. "Now what?"

"We're here, Buddy."

Sheldon blinked at the building in front of them. How did they already arrive at their destination? If he didn't know Leonard was such a careful driver, he would have thought his friend raced to get here. As Leonard unbuckled his seatbelt, Sheldon stayed rooted to his spot and stared at the store. Posters of superheroes were plastered across the windows. Was it his imagination, or did Wonder Woman's face look like the face of the woman in Glendale? That was preposterous. He shook his head and turned his eyes away.

"Sheldon, what's with you today? Come on. The guys are waiting."

"You already know what's with me," he muttered before stepping out of the car.

Sheldon trudged behind Leonard. When the door swung open, he half expected a bell to jingle, but their presence was met with silence. He should have been relieved, but the absence of the shrill sound only served as a reminder that they were not where he hoped to be.

The shop was set up in a typical configuration with a dedicated area set up for tournaments. Rows of games, figures, and books graced the shelves. The aisles weren't as orderly as they were in the Glendale store, but it made sense, as this place appeared to have a larger customer base.

A few patrons sifted through the new release rack, including Howard and Raj. The latter looked up and waved them over. Sheldon grunted a greeting then stormed off into the gaming corner, muttering about the injustice of being forced into more changes. He rummaged through some D&D figurines but didn't pay much attention to them. His friends' conversation was much more interesting.

Howard raised an eyebrow at Leonard. "What's wrong with Dr. Fussypants?"

"We'd be here all night if I listed everything that's wrong."

"I mean right now specifically. New comic book night is one of the few times he's almost normal. He's not even looking at the new releases."

"I took him to a comic book store in Glendale over the weekend. He complained in the store and all the way home. Then today he was upset that we're not going there. Who knows what's going on in that head of his."

"Was there anything remarkable about the store?" Raj inquired.

Leonard shrugged. "It was just like any other shop, except that it's owned by a woman."

Howard perked up. "A woman you say? Why didn't you tell us about this comic book goddess?"

"I suppose she is a goddess," Leonard agreed. "I mean, how many women do we know who even read comic books, nevermind being surrounded by them for hours on end?"

"What I wouldn't do to meet such a woman," Raj sighed dreamily. "We'd spend our evenings discussing the latest plots and take our children to Comic-Con."

Leonard frowned. "Hold on. Why do you think she'd choose you over me?"

"Or this love machine?" Howard challenged, as he gyrated his hips.

"Leonard, you _just_ got engaged, and Howard, you have a wife. For shame!" Sheldon scolded from the next aisle.

"Damn his Vulcan hearing," Leonard murmured.

"Bernadette doesn't need to know how I rev up my engine, so long as I park the car in the right garage."

Sheldon set the figure he was holding back on the shelf and joined his friends. "I don't know what this conversation has to do with automotives."

"He was... Nevermind," Leonard muttered. "A harmless little fantasy doesn't mean we're disrespecting our significant others."

"You can fantasize, but I'm single, so dibs on the comic book goddess!" Raj called.

"A year ago you couldn't even talk to women without drinking alcohol. Now suddenly you can't wait to procreate with a woman you've never even met," Sheldon snorted.

"Well, now I can, and I will." The astrophysicist set the latest issue of Thor back on the shelf. "I want to see this goddess now."

"What on earth for?" Sheldon demanded.

"Dude, haven't you listened to a word I'm saying? I want to meet her and make her my girlfriend so she can have my babies."

Sheldon looked his friend up and down. "I sincerely doubt she would be interested in someone like you. You would have better luck with Summer Glau."

"I struck out with her."

"Exactly," Sheldon chuckled mirthlessly.

"That was uncalled for," Leonard scolded.

"I'm just trying to protect my friend from imminent rejection."

"I'll never know unless I try." Raj headed for the door, with Howard on his heels.

"I'm curious about this woman too."

"Good luck finding her without the name of the store," Sheldon shouted after them.

Leonard took a step toward the door. "I'll show you the way." When Sheldon stayed rooted to his spot, Leonard furrowed his brow. "Come on, Buddy. This is what you were hoping for."

"That was before I knew all of you want to fawn over that woman."

"If you're worried about how Penny would react, I'm not actually going to flirt with this woman. I just got caught up in a tiny fantasy."

"There's still Wolowitz and Koothrapalli."

"Howard won't do anything to jeopardize his relationship with Bernadette, and Raj... Knowing his track record, he'll strike out with her."

"I sure hope so."

Leonard frowned. "Why? I mean, I'm not expecting him to get anywhere, but he deserves to find someone. Maybe this woman will be the one."

"I can't let that happen."

"Why not?" When the taller man squirmed under his scrutiny, Leonard's eyes softened. "Wait, are you interested in her?"

Sheldon scowled. "Don't be absurd." He ducked his head before his friend could see the nervous eye tic.

Sheldon raised his head at the sound of Leonard's retreating footsteps. Through the glass door, he watched his three friends talking animatedly in the parking lot. Leonard twisted his head over his shoulder, staring right at him. He quickly busied himself with the new releases, though he didn't even pay attention to what his favorite superheroes were up to this week. His mind was too focused on something Leonard had said.

When Raj asked if there was anything remarkable about the store, Leonard had, without hesitation, told them it was run by a woman. Is _that_ why he couldn't get her out of his mind? Simply for the fact that it was unusual for a woman to own such a shop? Why should her gender concern him? As he stood pondering these questions, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Sheldon, Raj has decided not to pursue that woman. Are you still in the mood to go over there?"

Sheldon stared at his roommate. "Why? Did you tell him some nonsense about me taking an interest in her?"

Leonard averted his gaze. "It doesn't matter. Do you still want to go or not?"

Sheldon bit his lip. Some unknown force wanted him to go, but he fought the urge. "No. It would be rude to leave this store without making a purchase."

As he sifted through the new releases, he felt his roommate's eyes on him. Eventually, all three of his friends joined him at the rack. To his relief, no one mentioned the Glendale woman for the rest of the evening.


	4. Chapter 4

Sheldon leaned back against the cushioned seat of the intercity bus heading west toward Glendale. Getting out of the apartment had been a challenge. He scarfed down his pizza, grabbed his jacket, and almost made it out the door before Leonard called after him to ask where he was going. He had two options - pretend he didn't hear or respond. Choosing the latter, he told his roommate it was none of his business then scurried down the stairs. After the incident at the train station, he disabled the GPS tracker on his phone, so as long as Leonard didn't follow him to the bus stop, his destination would remain a mystery.

It wasn't often he took this route. Almost everything he needed was right in Pasadena, and Leonard usually drove him anywhere else. Thankfully the days were long in May so he could see where he needed to disembark. The bus passed banks, grocery stores, restaurants, and gas stations, but none of those places mattered to him. All that mattered was seeing the woman again. Keeping an eye out the window, he finally spotted the familiar-looking strip mall. He pulled the cord and made a beeline for it the moment the bus came to a full stop.

The bell above the door jingled, and he released a sigh of contentment. A cursory glance around the store revealed that everything looked just as it had on his first trip, except the jibber jabbering man was nowhere in sight. In fact, as he scanned the aisles, the store appeared devoid of human life.

"Hello?" He called out. After waiting a few seconds with no response, he deliberated what to do. After everything he had to do to get there - nearly choking on his pizza, avoiding his friend's questions, and putting on his bus pants - it would be a shame if the trip was for nothing.

The store couldn't be closed. The door wasn't locked and the lights were on. Shouldn't someone be in the building? He slowly walked down each aisle and stopped in front of the counter. The door where the woman disappeared was shut. Maybe she was robbed and tied to a chair back there, only the merchandise was orderly, and there were no apparent signs of a struggle. Did he dare try knocking?

Finding courage, he skirted around the counter. It felt strange to be on the other side. For a brief moment, he envisioned what it would be like to own a comic book store. The thought of being in the presence of all the comic books and superhero paraphernalia, plus purchasing it all at wholesale prices, sent a shiver down his spine.

He supposed the woman felt a similar rush when she opened the shop. _The woman_. Remembering why he was standing next to the door, he raised his fist, but before it made contact with the worn wood, the door creaked open. A pair of green eyes widened, as a hand flew to the Batman emblem on a feminine chest. Sheldon stood stock still, arms hanging loosely by his sides, as he and the woman stared at each other.

Eventually she lowered her hand to her hip and narrowed her eyes. "Did you return to insult my intelligence again?"

"As I am unaware of your intellectual status, it was unfair of me to judge it. For that I apologize."

"Before I accept your apology, I would like to know what you are doing behind my counter. This is an employee's-only area."

Sheldon licked his lips. "I… um… I didn't see anyone and didn't know if the store was even open... or if everything was... alright."

Her stance relaxed and expression softened. "Everything's fine. Normally I have my office door open when my employee isn't working so I can hear the bell, but I had to make a phone call which was… let's just say it's not something I would want my customers to overhear."

"Alright."

"So… um…," she tugged on the hem of her skirt, "is there anything I can help you find?"

His eyes trailed down to where her hands rested then gulped. The last time she wore thick blue tights, but today her pale legs were bare. He rarely noticed other people's attire, or lack of it, so why was this situation any different? Looking up, he met her eyes. "I came to purchase some new comic books," he managed to reply without stuttering.

"Anything in particular you're interested in?"

"There are several I'm interested in, but the newest issue of The Flash is at the top of my list. I hope you still have a copy."

"I'll check. Yesterday was a little busier than it normally is on new comic book day." She led the way to the new releases rack and pointed it out. "You're in luck. I still have a few copies."

"Thank you." As he paged through the issue, he felt her eyes on him. "What?"

"I see you're wearing another Flash shirt. I should have guessed he'd be your first choice."

Sheldon glanced down at the red shirt bearing the Flash logo then back at her. She remembered what he wore the last time. Did she also have a eidetic memory, or had she paid as much attention to him as he had to her? She was watching him, waiting for an answer.

"The Flash is one of the greatest superheroes, in my opinion."

"I agree, but I'd like to hear why you think he is."

"Super speed is an appealing trait."

"How so?"

"Well, for starters, it would be an excellent choice to get one out of awkward situations. The other parties involved would only see a blur as one escaped."

"Is this one of those awkward situations? Sorry. I'll leave you be."

"No, I didn't mean..." He trailed off as she slipped behind the counter and busied herself with the display cases.

That came out wrong. He was actually interested in hearing her opinions. Sighing, he watched her whip out a feather duster for the figures sitting on the shelf along the back wall. Her back was to him, so he twisted his head to fully get a look at her posterior. Each time she stood on her tiptoes, her t-shirt rode up just enough that he caught a glimpse of her milky skin. She was just as pale as he, and for some unknown reason, that realization created a thin sheen of sweat on his brow.

He quickly turned away when she set the duster aside, but was he quick enough? With one eye on the comic book in his hands, he chanced a peek at her with the other. She moved to the discount bin and didn't appear to notice him, which simultaneously brought him a sense of relief and disappointment.

Perusing the rack, he picked up two more new issues and headed for the counter. She had disappeared again, so he waited. One minute went by then two.

"Hello?"

The woman popped her head out of the game aisle. "I'm over here. Sorry, I want to organize as much as I can before I close the shop."

Sheldon consulted his watch. "What time do you close?"

"Not for another hour. I'm not trying to rush you. I just hope to get home at a decent time tonight."

"Let me help."

"That's sweet, but you're a customer."

"Your point being?"

"You're not employed here."

"I don't need payment, if that's what you're referring to. I enjoy organizing; it relaxes me."

He set his prospective purchases on the counter and joined her in the aisle. She tried to protest, but he insisted on helping. They each took a side of the aisle and began pulling the games to the front edge in companionable silence. Three minutes into their work, he turned around to find her watching him.

"That _was_ you!" She exclaimed.

"What was me?"

"Last Saturday I was going to straighten the game aisle before I left, but it was already done. Everything was absolutely perfect, just like now."

Sheldon stood back to admire his work. "It is perfect." Turning back to her, he peered over her shoulder. "Yours is nearly perfect as well."

"What possessed you to do it?"

"I didn't say that to flatter you. I say what I mean, and I mean what I say."

"No, I mean why did you straighten the aisle on Saturday? I'm not complaining, just curious."

"It needed straightening, and I was here. Just a force of habit, I suppose. Like I said, I enjoy doing it."

"Well, thank you. I don't expect much more business tonight, so I should be able to leave on time again. You have no idea how grateful I am."

Sheldon returned to straightening, occasionally glancing over his shoulder to admire her progress. When they reached the halfway point, he watched as she stopped to pull a hair tie from her pocket and swept her long hair into a ponytail, baring her neck. There was that creamy skin again. He willed himself to turn away. The games wouldn't magically straighten themselves.

He was standing in front of the Warlords of Ka'a cards now. Since his last purchase didn't yield the Goblin King card, perhaps he would try again. Blindly reaching into the box, his fingers closed around a pack. A low grumble from behind startled him, and the pack slipped from his hand back into the box.

"What was that?"

The woman reddened slightly. "Sorry, my stomach is protesting. I haven't eaten in six hours. Normally I have a piece of fruit to snack on midafternoon, but I forgot it at home this morning."

"A piece of fruit doesn't sound like it would be enough to keep one energized. I hope your lunch was more substantial."

"I had a peanut butter sandwich."

"That's all?"

She shrugged. "Peanut butter is loaded with protein, and the bread was whole wheat."

"Even protein and whole wheat isn't enough to keep one feeling full six hours later." He stepped out of the aisle and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"It's pizza night," he called over his shoulder.

"What?"

"I'll be back," he promised, as the bell jingled overhead.


	5. Chapter 5

Amy peered out the glass door at the man's retreating frame. Just when she was starting to think he wasn't so odd, he takes off without an explanation. She watched him disappear around the corner of the building, then dragged herself away. There was still merchandise to organize. That should keep her mind off him for awhile. Only it didn't. Straightening shelves was a mindless job, allowing her thoughts to wander.

Thursday was the quietest day of the week. Most of her regulars were comic book fanatics who faithfully arrived every Wednesday to purchase the newest issues. She was under the impression that the lanky man was a huge fan himself, so it surprised her that he showed up a day late. Why would he risk the chance to miss out on the latest Flash issue? Maybe he wasn't as much of a fan as he claimed to be.

Her curiosity got the best of her, and she picked up the other two comic books he left on the counter - the newest issues of Batman and Iron Man. It appeared he didn't favor DC or Marvel. Interesting. Many of her customers preferred one over the other, and they were not afraid to challenge their rivals on why their heroes were superior. It definitely made for some lively debates. When, and if, the lanky man returned, perhaps she could interest him in a debate or maybe some comic book trivia to test his knowledge.

It was nice having someone to talk to besides Cody and the occasional chatty customer. The lanky man left less than ten minutes ago, but the whir of the overhead fan and the ticking of the clock already grated on her nerves. Perhaps humming would fill the void. Setting the books back in a neat stack, she went about her straightening duties to the tune of Sweet Caroline. With no one around to hear, the humming turned to singing. She belted out the chorus, using a Spiderman figurine as her pseudo microphone.

"So good, so good, so good!"

"What's so good?" A familiar voice behind her shouted.

The Spiderman figure clattered to the floor, as Amy's hand flew to her heart. Taking a deep, calming breath, she bent down to retrieve the fallen item. Facing a pair of brown lace-up shoes, her eyes traveled up to a red Flash t-shirt and eventually meeting the owner's piercing blue eyes.

"You scared me again!"

"My apologies. I was unaware of a preferable method to acquire your attention. I doubt clearing my throat would have been loud enough."

She stood and dusted off her skirt. "It's okay. I suppose it's my fault that I got carried away. Neil Diamond has that effect on me. Are you a fan?"

"I don't typically listen to mainstream music. I prefer Tuvan throat singing."

"Tuvan throat singing?"

He demonstrated, and Amy stared at him in awe and confusion. The "singing", if you could call it that, sounded more like the mating call of a bullfrog to her ears.

"That was... umm... interesting."

"Thank you." He held out a small, thin cardboard box and a napkin. "I brought you a slice of pizza. I don't know what toppings you like, so I decided plain cheese was a safe option."

"Is that why you said it was pizza night? Is today one of those bizarre holidays like National Doughnut Day or Talk Like a Pirate Day?"

He shook his head. "There is a National Pizza Day, but it's celebrated every year on February 9. I've personally dedicated each Thursday to the consumption of pizza."

"Really? It doesn't get boring after awhile?"

"Not at all. I adhere to a rigid schedule in all facets of my existence, and eating pizza every Thursday is no exception."

She accepted the box and gave him a tentative smile. "How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it. My treat."

"You brought me pizza and helped straighten the merchandise. I should repay you somehow."

"Allowing me the opportunity to utilize my organizational skills is payment enough."

Amy furrowed her brow. "Okay, well, thank you, but you really didn't have to do this."

He shrugged. "You were hungry. When one is hungry, one must eat."

"Again, thank you." She took a step toward her office then turned back to face him. "You've been so nice to me, yet I don't even know your name."

"My apologies. I'm Dr. Sheldon Cooper, but you may call me Sheldon."

Amy shifted the pizza box to her left hand and held out her right. "Amy Farrah Fowler, no doctorate yet, I'm afraid."

He accepted her hand hesitantly then shamelessly produced a small bottle of Purell from his pocket. "I have an aversion to germs, not that I think you are hosting a virus, but you never know what's living on your merchandise and thus, transferring to your skin."

"I'm not offended. I keep a bottle of the stuff at the counter and my desk for that very reason." She beckoned him to the counter and slathered her hands with the liquid.

"May I ask what you're studying?"

"Neurobiology."

Sheldon wrinkled his nose. "Biology is the study of yucky, squishy things."

"That may be, but the mechanics are what fascinate me. Ever since I was a little girl, I've dreamed of unlocking the mysteries of the body's most vital organ."

"I admit the enigmatic aspect is intriguing, but the thought of touching an actual brain gives me the heebie jeebies."

"It's not so bad once you get used to it. What's your doctorate in?"

He puffed out his chest. "I'm a theoretical physicist."

"I see."

"Do I detect a dismissive tone?"

"I didn't mean to imply your field is inferior or unimportant. I'm sure your work is fascinating."

"Oh, it is."

As he proceeded to explain his latest project, her stomach growled.

Amy reddened. "I'm sorry. I'm interested in what you have to say, but my stomach has other ideas right now."

She excused herself as she headed to her office. Curling her fingers over the back of her swivel chair, she closed her eyes and took a breath. Physics was not a field she was super familiar with, mainly because she found her high school classes boring, but Sheldon was so passionate about the topic that she found herself mesmerized by his words. Maybe it wasn't so much the topic as it was his company.

She straightened her shoulders and wheeled out her chair then carried a metal folding chair next to the counter. Plunking herself onto the former, a sigh of contentment left her lips as she took her first bite of pizza.

"I take it the food is to your satisfaction?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Excellent."

While she chewed, she watched him out of the corner of her eye. It was cute the way he tried to peek at her. Every time she turned her head to him, he swiftly averted his gaze.

"You're not eating?"

He shook his head. "I had dinner before I came here."

"I would offer you a beverage, however, I only have one reusable water bottle in my office that I've been sipping from all day."

"That's alright. I have a personal rule not to consume any liquids after 7 p.m., and it's now 7:35. Oh, dear."

"What's wrong?"

"You're closing in 25 minutes, and here I am keeping you from your duties."

She shoved the remainder of the pizza in her mouth and swallowed. "Don't leave yet. I'm really enjoying..."

The bell jingled over the door, and they swiveled their heads toward the sound.

Amy wiped her lips and hands on the paper napkin and stood to greet her customer. "Hi Barry!"

"Hewo, Amy. You wook wovewy today."

"That's very kind of you to say, but I probably have bags under my eyes from lack of sleep."

His eyes roamed over her body. "Nah, you wook smokin'. And showing off some skin today. Nice!"

Her eyes followed his down to her bare legs. "It's almost summer. Just trying to keep cool."

She led him to the new comic book rack where they chatted about the cliffhanger of the previous week's issue of X-Men. Though she tried to stay focused on their conversation, she tore her gaze away and caught a glimpse of Sheldon glaring at the other man. Excusing herself, she went to check on the theoretical physicist, whose eye was twitching, and he appeared to be battling some sort of internal struggle.

"Sorry," she mouthed.

"Cooper! I didn't expect to see you here."

Sheldon stood and narrowed his eyes. "Kripke."

"You two know each other?"

"We both work at Caltech," Barry offered. "What bwings you here?"

"Same as you. I'm here to buy comic books. I'm sure you've heard about the fire at Comic Central."

"Of course I heard. The news spread wike wildfire. Pun intended."

Sheldon clenched his fists by his sides. "That's low even for you. You take that back."

"Or what?"

"Or... Or I'll..."

Amy watched the men warily as they stared each other down. This was different from the Marvel vs DC debates; the tension could be cut with a knife. Time to intervene.

"I hate to hurry you, but the store is closing soon."

Barry swaggered to the counter, dropping his issues onto the glass case. "I would have come earlier, but twaffic was nasty."

"It's fine. You made it before closing time."

While ringing up Barry's purchases, she chanced a peek at Sheldon who was throwing daggars at Barry's back with his eyes. What sort of rivalry did they have? They worked for the same company, so perhaps it was something work related. Whatever it was made her very uncomfortable. She accepted Barry's cash and bid him a good night. The moment he left, she noticed Sheldon's fists slowly unclench, and his rigid spine relaxed visibly.

"I take it you two aren't close?"

Sheldon snorted. "That's an understatement. Barry Kripke has been on my enemies' list since 2005."

"Your enemies' list? You know what, nevermind. I don't need to know."

"How long has he been a customer?"

She placed her chin in her hand. "Hmm... It would have to be about three months. He came in one day looking for a rare issue of Black Panther and has returned every Thursday ever since."

Sheldon scowled. "I would be very careful if I were you. He's what some people might call a Casanova. Don't be lured in by his revolting charms."

Amy chuckled. "Barry? I have no interest in him other than the business he generates. Even if I did, he wouldn't be interested in someone like me."

"Are you sure? I saw the way he was flirting with you, and why else would he come in on a Thursday rather than a Wednesday if he's such a comic book enthusiast? Could it be because he wants to be alone with you without the Wednesday night crowd?"

"I could ask the same about you. Why didn't you come in yesterday?"

Sheldon licked his lips. "My friends forced me to accompany them to another shop even though they know I don't do well with change. It's difficult enough that Stuart's place is gone. I need somewhere to take refuge, somewhere familiar. I refuse to go to a new place each week."

"You're always welcome here, and I'm not just saying that to get your business. This has been the most enjoyable Thursday I've had in... I don't even know how long."

"Mine too."

Their eyes locked momentarily before Amy averted her gaze. She could feel his eyes still on her as she placed his comics in a bag bearing her store's name. Why did her mouth suddenly feel dry and her palms sweaty? She discreetly wiped her hands on her skirt before handing him his purchases.

Thanking her, he wandered to the door then suddenly turned back to face her. "Amy? Would you mind if I stop by again on Saturday?"

"Of... Of course not. Like I said, you're always welcome here. Besides, this is a public place."

"No, I mean I would like to continue the conversation we started before Kripke rudely interrupted. Does Saturday afternoon work for you?"

"Saturday afternoons are one of my busier times, so I'm afraid I won't be able to devote much attention to you. Evenings are much quieter."

"I wouldn't be able to stay long. Saturday night is laundry night. Tomorrow is out because my friends and I partake in Chinese food and vintage video games on Fridays. Drat."

"How about late afternoon on Saturday, at about the time you arrived last weekend? Cody will be here, so as long as we don't get a surge of customers, he can handle them."

"I can do four o'clock."

"Four sounds perfect."

"Great. I will see you then. Goodnight, Amy Farrah Fowler."

"Goodnight, Sheldon Cooper."


	6. Chapter 6

From the moment Sheldon left the store on Thursday, Amy was restless. After returning the chairs to her office, she paced the aisles. Though the merchandise was perfectly organized, her fingers itched to straighten the shelves just to keep her hands busy. Forcing herself to leave everything as is, she flipped off the light switch and locked the door behind her.

Throughout the evening and into the night, their conversation and his actions replayed over and over again in her mind. Did he really just buy her pizza because she was hungry, or was there something more to it? Perhaps he was just a generous person, but that didn't explain his palpable agitation when Barry arrived. The fact that he called the other man a casanova made her question his intentions. Had he displayed signs of jealousy? Doubtful. It was probably nothing more than whatever rivalry they had going on, but a part of her hoped her initial assumption was correct.

The next day, the same questions invaded her thoughts. At the store, she couldn't help but stare at the spot they sat, replaying their conversation in her mind. His very slight southern drawl made her pulse quicken and her knees weak. She was so in the zone that one of her customers had to snap his fingers to get her attention.

Saturday was even worse. While Cody handled the small, but steady, stream of customers, she attempted to balance the store's budget, an activity she could usually fully immerse herself in. But not today. The numbers on the screen swam in front of her eyes as a unintelligible blur. Pushing her chair back slightly, she blinked several times.

"Focus," she reprimanded herself.

Turning back to her spreadsheet, she willed herself to make sense of the information staring back at her, but all she could think of was how much she was looking forward to seeing Sheldon again. The wall clock ticked away the seconds. He was due to visit in just four minutes - four minutes until she would hear his voice and see those beautiful blue eyes again. A thin sheen of sweat broke out on the back of her neck. She closed her eyes and took several deep, calming breaths.

"He's just coming over to talk. No need to panic," she told herself, as she swiveled her chair back and forth.

Did he also have butterflies in his stomach? Did guys get nervous about meeting with someone of the opposite sex too? Maybe to him their imminent conversation was no different than speaking with a friend or colleague. Maybe he didn't even remember their plans. Maybe...

A sharp rap on her door interrupted her thoughts. "Ms. Fowler? There's a Dr. Cooper out here who insists on speaking with you. I told him you were busy, but he claims you're expecting him."

Through the closed door, Amy hollered, "Thanks, Cody! Tell him I'll be out in a minute."

He came! The fluttering in her stomach progressed to somersaults. With shaking hands, she reached for the compact in her bag. Pursing her lips, she frowned at her reflection. No amount of concealer could hide the bags under her eyes, but perhaps it would diminish them. Would a coat of lipstick help or hinder the situation? What did it matter? It wasn't like she was trying to impress her guest. Was she? Skipping the lipstick, she applied a small amount of concealer. It would have to do. She tossed the bag back in her desk drawer then stood and straightened her skirt. Closing her eyes, she released a shaky breath before swinging open the door.

"Hi Sheldon," she said shyly.

He nodded at her from the other side of the counter. "Hello."

Neither moved, their eyes not even blinking as they quietly assessed each other. Amy reluctantly tore her gaze away momentarily to the handful of customers milling around.

"Umm... Would you like to join me in my office until business slows down a little?"

"Alright."

"Cody, if you need anything, don't hesitate to knock."

"Will do."

Amy ushered her guest inside and unfolded the metal chair for him. As she took her seat, she noted he was staring intensely at the spreadsheet on her screen. Stretching across him, she minimized the program.

"I can still see the whole document in my mind. I have an eidetic memory. I know you paid $196.57 for electricity last month, your last shipment from the comic book wholesale company set you back $356.83..."

"That was for my eyes only. Erase it."

"Once I see something, I can't unsee it. Every column, every category, every figure is ingrained in my mind."

Amy stood abruptly and glared down at him. "I was really looking forward to your visit, but now I just need to be left alone."

Sheldon furrowed his brow. "Why?"

"Do you know how embarrassing it is for me to know that someone can see how I'm struggling to keep this business afloat? I feel like such a failure." Tears threatened to fall, and she blinked rapidly. Great. Now he would see her cry, something else to add to her list of embarrassments.

"I've witnessed Stuart's business dwindle down in recent years. I believe this is due to the shift to internet shopping, not in anything the proprietors have done wrong."

She lifted her glasses and swiped under her eyes. Damn it! Her carefully-applied concealer was probably smeared across her face now. "You're not helping."

Retrieving the compact, she assessed the situation. It wasn't as bad as she feared. Out of the corner of her eye, she found Sheldon watching her intently. "I thought I ruined my makeup."

"I wouldn't have even guessed you were wearing any."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Alright."

"So..."

"So, perhaps I can offer you some assistance with your financial situation. It appears your Thursday sales are the lowest of the week, not counting the zero dollars you bring in on Mondays when I assume you are closed."

"Yes, I'm closed on Mondays, and Thursday is the day after new comic book day. Most of my loyal customers come in on Wednesday. I suppose there isn't much reason to stop by two days in a row."

"Have you considered closing on Thursday and see if business is better on Monday?"

"But Monday is the day I have classes. Well, not formal classes right now; the semester ended last month, but my professor has been kind enough to let me use her lab to catch up with the hands-on portion."

"Then ask if you can use the lab on Thursday instead and change your formal class schedule when the new semester starts."

"I suppose I could look into it. Wait, you're not just saying that because Barry comes in on Thursdays?"

Sheldon licked his lips. "No, well, not entirely, but I still think you need to be careful around him. He's not exactly innocent."

"Thanks for the warning." Amy plucked at an imaginary piece of lint on her shirt. "I'm sorry for my little outburst earlier. This just isn't the way I expected our visit to go."

"What were you expecting?"

"I don't know. I guess I thought you would tell me more about your work, and maybe we'd discuss our favorite superheroes."

"Then that's what we will do, but first, may I ask you something personal?"

"You already saw my pathetic expense report, so why not?"

"I can understand if you were taking business classes to help your store become more profitable, but how does neurobiology fit into the equation?"

"Why are you a physicist who reads comic books?" She retorted. "A person can have more than one interest."

"Touché, but in my defense, I only read comic books in my spare time. Running this shop is your career."

"It wasn't supposed to be. I was a biology major at Harvard for one year, when my dream of becoming a world renowned scientist came crashing down."

"I don't understand."

She stood again, pacing the six steps to the opposite wall and back. "This shop belonged to my grandfather. When he died, I was given explicit instructions to continue his legacy. Because of the time investment and financial situation, I've hardly been able to dedicate myself to my true calling."

"Have you thought of selling the store?"

She chuckled mirthlessly. "On occasion I have, but who would buy it? Business has slowed considerably in the last five years. Selling comic books just isn't a profitable business anymore, unless you sell them strictly online. Although the building is in a prime location. Maybe someone would be willing to purchase the space and use it for another type of business."

"No!"

Amy jumped at the vehemency in that one syllable. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"I already lost one comic book store; I'm not about to lose another."

"Well, you don't have to worry. Just because I've thought about selling doesn't mean I will. I owe it to my grandfather to carry on. I just wish there was a way to sustain it to the point where I can hire more help so I don't have to spend nearly every waking moment here."

"We can make this a profitable enterprise. The internet may have monopolized the market, but there are some things a physical store can offer that a website can't - like in-person costumer service and a gathering place."

"Well, I think I have the costumer service part down, but a gathering place?"

"Somewhere gamers can hang out. You can try hosting some Mystic Warlords of Ka'a tournaments. Stuart hosted a few until the incident with Wil Wheaton. As long as you don't invite him, everything should run smoothly."

"I don't even know who that is."

"You don't know who Wil Wheaton is?!" He asked incredulously. "He played the beloved character Ensign Wesley Crusher on Star Trek: The Next Generation."

"I'm sorry. I've never watched that franchise."

"I strongly suggest watching either The Original Series or Next Generation, any of the franchise really except Voyager. Don't even get me started on what's wrong with Voyager." He rubbed his temples and briefly closed his eyes. "Anyway, I would be happy to loan you my DVD sets. I even own the 1970s animated series, if animation is more your style."

He was looking at her expectantly. Star Trek was obviously something he was very passionate about, so she didn't have the heart to tell him she didn't think an outerspace show would be of interest to her. Though to be fair, she didn't have any knowledge of the storyline, so she was just making assumptions. Maybe she would enjoy it. Afterall, she hadn't expected to become a comic book fan, yet here she was, the owner of a comic book store.

"Thank you. If I ever find the time, I will take you up on your offer."

"Excellent! You won't be disappointed."

The corners of her lips turned up. His enthusiasm was contagious. If she wasn't so curious about his tournament suggestion, she would engage him in further conversation. Maybe another time. "Getting back on topic, how would a gaming tournament bring in revenue?"

"You could host a closed-pack event. The participants would be required to purchase a new pack here and not open them until the tournament begins. It would generate income for the store and allow for more fair gameplay, as the big gamers can't just come in with their powerful cards and scare off the newer players. I can make some posters for you to advertise here at the store and also post some around the university."

"That's actually not a bad idea. There's just one flaw in an otherwise perfect plan. I don't have enough space for tables."

"Stuart's store was no bigger than yours, and he managed to find room. It's a matter of rearranging the merchandise. Do your bargain bins have wheels?"

"I don't think so."

Sheldon shot out of his chair and scurried onto the sales floor. "They don't," he shouted when Amy poked her head out, "but as long as they're not bolted to the floor, it shouldn't be a problem to move them."

The other customers stopped to watch the man with the two shirts crouch next to one of the bins.

"Should I call for reinforcements?" Cody whispered, his finger hovering over the panic button behind the counter.

Amy shook her head and stared at the action. Sheldon emptied the bin and pressed his weight against the wooden frame. Grunting, he pushed harder. A screech, much like that of nails on a chalk board, reverberated through the small space as the bin slowly slid along the floor.

"Sheldon, be careful. I can't afford to replace the tile."

"My apologies," he panted.

"Lifting is probably the best course of action. Cody, would you be willing to help?"

"Why are you letting him rearrange the bins?"

"He's convinced we can fit gaming tables in if we move them."

"Awesome!"

Sheldon, Amy, Cody, and one of the customers each grabbed a corner and set the bin to the side.

Amy assessed the empty space. "Even if we move the other bin, there's still not much room. I don't know if we can squeeze in enough tables and chairs, and if we can, I don't have anywhere to store them when they're not in use."

"My parents bought a few folding card tables and chairs for my high school graduation party. I'm sure they won't mind if we use them," Cody offered. "They're just collecting dust in the corner of the garage. They don't take up much room when folded."

"I suppose we can try, if you really think your parents won't mind."

"Nah, they're cool. This is exciting!"

"I hope your excitement is directed to the customers and not yourself because it would be unethical for an employee to participate in a tournament, especially in the event the employee is declared the winner and takes home the prize," Sheldon rationalized.

Amy's eyes widened. "I didn't even think about the prizes. There go my profits."

"Not necessarily. You could check with local comic cons to see if they could provide free tickets in exchange for you advertising their event, or maybe you can find a comic book artist who's willing to donate a signed copy of their work. The possibilities are endless."

"Great ideas! Thank you so much for all your help, Sheldon. Maybe there's hope afterall."

On impulse, Amy wrapped her arms around her guest's lean frame. Sheldon stiffened in her embrace, and she quickly pulled back. "I... I'm so sorry. I guess it was just the excitement talking."

A myriad of emotions crossed his features - surprise, apprehension, discomfort, and... was that a hint of a smile?

He averted his eyes. "I have to go."

Through the glass door, Amy watched his figure retreat like a frightened animal. What possessed her to throw herself at him? It wasn't like her to get all touchy feely, and he appeared to be even less so. Afterall, he'd been reluctant to shake her hand. A hug was way more personal.

Cody joined her as Sheldon disappeared from view. "He'll be back."

"I'm not so sure," she sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

When he finally reached the bus stop, Sheldon bent over, hands on his knees. He hadn't run so fast since a dog chased after his pocketful of hotdog wieners four years earlier. When he caught his breath, he looked toward the building that housed Comics Haven. From this angle, all he could see was the COM from the understated sign above the door. Now that he was away from the situation, he analyzed what just happened..

The hug was brief, yet those few moments earthed up so many emotions in him. Surprise was prevalent, as was confusion, but it was another emotion that caused him to panic - contentment. He was not a physical person and rarely initiated even a handshake, nor was he receptive to them, but there was something about Amy Farrah Fowler that made him wonder if physical touch was really all that bad. And that thought scared him... a lot.

As he settled onto the bus seat, he could still feel the warmth of Amy's hands on his back. What thoughts were running through her mind when she touched him? Had it been merely instinctual? She did say she got caught up in the excitement. Had his sudden escape given her second thoughts about his helping with the tournament? He hoped not, but how would he even face her again after his cowardly actions? His face and the tips of his ears grew warm just thinking about it.

All the way back to Pasadena, he berated himself for his rash decision. He was a man of logic and should have squelched his feelings of discomfort to calmly assess the situation as it took place. If only he had just backed away instead of fleeing from one of the few people he actually enjoyed spending time with, they may have been able to carry on their conversation. After all, she was aware of his germ phobia and didn't seem bothered by the fact, unlike the other people in his life who rolled their eyes every time he pulled out his Purell.

After nearly missing his stop, he trudged up the stairs to his apartment, tossed his keys in the bowl, and came face to face with Leonard's frowning face.

"Sheldon, you disappeared without a trace. Where were you?"

"That is none of your business."

Leonard rolled his eyes but continued the interrogation. "You disappeared on Thursday and again today. It's not like you to deviate from your schedule. Are you doing okay, Buddy?"

"I'm fine," Sheldon called tersely over his shoulder, as he stormed off.

In the sanctuary of his bedroom, Sheldon took a moment to calm himself. Leonard was just being a good friend, and here he was avoiding his questions and running away. Now he had two people he should apologize to. At least Leonard was used to his ways, so facing him didn't seem as daunting. He inhaled deeply then cautiously approached the island where the other man was checking his phone.

"Leonard, I'm sorry for my behavior. It was inconsiderate of me to run away when all you did was worry about me."

"Apology accepted."

"Thank you."

Sheldon shrugged out of his jacket, draped it over the back of his desk chair, then took a seat. Determined to make things right with Amy, he opened a Word document and began playing around with different fonts and images. Once she saw how committed he was to their project, she would forget all about the incident, he hoped.

"What are you working on?"

Sheldon jumped at the closeness of his roommate peering over his shoulder then quickly shut the computer. "Nothing," he mumbled.

"Don't be mad, but I saw something about Comics Haven. Is this where you've been sneaking off to?"

Sheldon lowered his eyes. "Yes."

"Why all the secrets? Are you and the owner an item?"

"Don't be absurb. I'm just helping her attain more business."

"You never helped Stuart."

"Yeah, well... I never saw his expense report."

"She showed you her expense report?"

Sheldon squirmed in his chair. "I may have inadvertently seen it."

"I'm not even going to ask. So what exactly are doing to help?"

"If you must know, I've decided to make posters to advertise a Mystic Warlords of Ka'a tournament, which I suggested she host."

"That's great! Like I was saying the other day, it's been awhile since we've entered a tournament."

"Oh, no. This wouldn't be for us to attend. I will be helping Amy set up and supervise the gameplay to ensure there is no cheating."

"I won't be doing those things, so why can't I play?"

"Well, I suppose it would be okay if you come, but I would appreciate it if you don't tell Howard and Raj. Amy doesn't need anymore men flirting with her."

"Because she already has you for that."

Sheldon glared at him. "No, but I think Kripke is sweet on her."

"Really? Kripke?"

"He made some inappropriate comments about her attire, and get this, he comes to her shop every Thursday."

"So?"

"According to Amy and her spreadsheet, Thursday is her slowest day of the week. I believe Kripke chose Thursday so he doesn't have to compete for her attention."

"And you? Was that where you were on Thursday?"

Sheldon frowned. "Focus, Leonard. We're talking about Kripke."

Leonard sighed. "Buddy, if you're interested in Amy, just tell her how you feel."

"Of course I'm interested in her. She's very interesting. Did you know that she inherited the comic book shop from her grandfather, but she planned to become a neurobiologist? She's also a fan of The Flash, and I think I've piqued her curiosity about Star Trek."

"I mean, are you interested in her romantically? Is that why you're upset about Kripke?"

"You're impossible." Sheldon stood abruptly and stalked off to his bedroom again. He returned a minute later with a laundry basket.

"Isn't it a little early for you to start doing laundry?"

"Not if it means I don't have to listen to your ridiculous questions."

Sheldon hefted the basket on his hip and skirted around Leonard. When he reached the door, his roommate called after him.

"You might want to take your key. I'm going over to Penny's soon."

The taller man nodded his thanks as he plucked it out of the bowl.

The laundry room was devoid of other tenants, just as it always was on Saturday night. For that, Sheldon was thankful, but as he sorted his whites from his colors, it didn't bring the usual sense of calm. The shame he felt at running away from Amy was still fresh in his mind. His urge to hop back on a bus and apologize was strong, but what would he say? Would he even make it to her door, or would he chicken out and hightail it back to the bus stop? The second scenario seemed more likely.

When he returned to the apartment, Leonard was gone. Without prying eyes, he tested different layouts for the posters, but none satisfied him. What was he doing? He was a physicist, not an artist. Why was he so intent on helping this woman he barely knew? And it wasn't just the posters. He bought her pizza. Never in his life had he gone out of his way to tend to the needs of another person, and he did it without hesitation or expecting anything in return.

There was also his annoyance at Kripke. That embarrassment to the physics department always infuriated him, but if he had met him in any other public place, would he have reacted as strongly? He could test that theory by using all the same parameters, with the variable being another person in Amy's place. Intriguing as that was, he preferred experiments that involved subatomic particles, not ones that analyzed human emotions.

He leaned back and ran his hand over his face. Immediately upon closing his eyes, her smiling face popped into his mind, the same smile that lit up her face over her excitement for his tournament idea. Everyone else he knew would roll their eyes or refuse to hear his ideas, but not Amy. The urge to see her was growing stronger now. Was Leonard right? _Was_ he romantically interested in Amy? That was crazy, or was it?

The chime of his phone interrupted his thoughts. Time to move the laundry to the dryer. That would provide a temporary distraction. Only it didn't. As he emptied the lint trap, that smile still haunted him. Even the feel of the damp clothes in his hands did nothing to divert his attention from her memory. Perhaps it was his issue with closure that was dredging up these images. After all, he hadn't even given her the chance to say goodbye. Once he apologized for his sudden departure, he hoped that would put an end to this nonsense.

Back in the apartment, he devised a plan. It was too late to take the bus to the store, but he could call. A Google search for Comics Haven Glendale produced a photo of the outside of the store, the address, and the phone number. He closed his eyes to commit the number to memory. With shaky fingers he dialed the first three digits then hung up. He didn't even have a speech prepared. What would he say? Better start with something simple like the greeting.

"Hello, Amy. This is Sheldon," he announced to the empty room.

Was his first name enough, or should he address himself by both first and last names? That was probably best. He may not be the only Sheldon she knew.

"Hello, Amy. This is Sheldon Cooper."

He nodded in satisfaction at those two simple sentences. The next part would be trickier, as he had no idea how she would respond. Would she be happy to hear from him? Annoyed? Angry? Would she hang up before he even had a chance to explain the reason for his call? He stood and paced from the island to the door. How many different variations should he plan? Or maybe it would be best not to let her respond. He could just continue speaking until his spiel was done. That was a huge dissatisfier among his friends, from his experience, but what choice did he have?

Illusion Amy's smile turned into a frown. Even his subconscious didn't like the idea. It wasn't in his nature, but maybe he should just wing it, let the conversation flow naturally.

He took a deep breath and dialed again. Area code, prefix... He tapped the End Call button. Why was this so difficult? A simple 'sorry for my behavior' should be all he needed to clear his conscience, but Amy's possible negative reactions worried him. Usually he didn't care what other people thought. Why was this any different?

His third attempt fared no better. By the fifth try, he dialed all but the last digit before disconnecting. His phone timer chimed again. Sighing in exasperation he went through the motions of collecting his laundry. His folding board clacked with each flip of the panels. An inferiorly-crafted board would have snapped off from such speed and force. When the last pair of socks lay in the basket in record time, he needed a moment to catch his breath.

Maybe calling from the laundry room, a change of scenery, would calm him enough to follow through completely. He immediately scrapped that idea. The dingy folding chair would provide no comfort in the event the call didn't go well. His spot was a much better choice.

Back in the apartment, he quickly, but neatly, tucked his clothing in his drawers. On his way out the bedroom door, he twisted his head around. His bed looked really inviting. Sitting up against the headboard, he dialed then waited.

"You have reached Comics Haven. Our business hours are from 10 a.m. to 8 p.m. Tuesday through Saturday and from 11 a.m. to 6 p.m. on Sunday..."

An answering machine! Was the store so busy that she and Cody were both too busy to answer the phone? That's when he noted the tiny clock display in the top corner of his phone - 8:26 p.m. All his stalling and failed attempts wasted the whole evening. Now he would need to wait until the store reopened the next day before trying again. Defeated, he shrugged out of his clothes and into his pajamas. A mini Netflix bingewatch session was in order to provide an escape from the real world.

He scanned his Top Picks list and the Trending Now selections then scrolled aimlessly through each category, his eyes barely registering the titles. It was no use. His mind was focused on one thing only - Amy.

Setting his phone on the nightstand, he allowed his mind to wander. Illusion Amy's green eyes sparkled back at him, and the corners of his mouth twitched up. Why had he been so afraid to call her? From what he knew of her so far, she was a reasonable woman. Surely she would overlook the incident, and they could continue their friendship as if nothing had happened, right? If only the wait wasn't so long to prove his theory.

Maybe he wouldn't have to wait so long. The store was closed, but she had to have a personal number. Grabbing his phone, he pulled up an online directory. His fingers wasted no time tapping out her name. The result? One entry for an Amy F Fowler in Glendale, California.

The shakiness returned as he dialed the number. One ring, two...

"Hello?"

"Amy Farrah Fowler?"

"This is she."

Her voice was like music to his ears. In his excitement, he dropped his phone in his lap and quickly scooped it up. "It's Sheldon. Sheldon Cooper. Dr. Sheldon Cooper."


	8. Chapter 8

Sheldon held his breath as he waited for Amy's response. Please don't hang up. Please don't hang up. Please don't hang up.

"Sheldon! How did you get this number?"

Uh oh. Was that an accusatory tone, or was she merely curious? At least she didn't hang up on him. That was a good sign.

"I searched an online phone directory. You were the only Amy F Fowler listed in Glendale, California."

"I suppose the internet really does have everything," she murmured.

"I thought about calling you at the store tomorrow, but I didn't want to wait that long to apologize for my behavior this afternoon. I should have explained my discomfort instead of running away. For that, I am sorry."

"Apology accepted."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you upset that I tracked down your personal number?"

"I'm actually really glad you called. I feel terrible for what happened and worried I may never see or hear from you again. I never should have touched you without your consent."

"Thank you, but you shouldn't have to apologize for an instinctual reaction. I'm the one with the problem. I mean, it's not as if you meant any harm, like tackling me to the ground."

"Sheldon, it's okay. Not everyone is comfortable with physical gestures, including me. I was probably just as surprised as you were. It's not something I've ever done before, and honestly I don't know what I would have done if the situation was reversed."

"So you're not angry with me?"

"Of course not," she replied softly.

"Thank you for understanding." After a few-seconds' pause, he broke the silence. "So, um, what happened after I left?"

"Well, after I stood at the door wishing our visit hadn't gone horribly wrong, I enlisted the help of two customers to help me and Cody move the bargain bin back. I'm thinking of discounting everything even more then fitting what's left into one bin. Maybe I can make a small profit off the extra one."

"Smart. You can use the space, especially when it's tournament time. Speaking of which, we didn't discuss the details, assuming you're still interested in the idea and want me to be a part of it."

"I am, and I really can use your help."

"Excellent! Do you have time to discuss it tonight, or did I interrupt your plans?"

"I just sat down with my neurobiology textbook when you called, but I can skip one night."

"Are you sure? I know you expressed disappointment in not having enough time for learning."

"Positive. I never take a night off, and I probably should on occasion to clear my head. So, where shall we start?"

"I can offer my suggestions, but it's your store."

"I'll need your suggestions. I've never planned anything like this before." There was a pause before she continued. "I suppose we should set a date and go from there."

Sheldon gulped. "A... a date?"

"For the tournament. We'll need time to plan, but I don't want to wait too long. Maybe three weeks from now?"

"Oh, yes, of course. That kind of date."

"What kind of date did you think I meant? Oh! You mean like two people going to dinner and a movie? N... no. You don't have to worry about that. I wasn't trying to make things awkward for you again."

"Good. Good." Sheldon licked his lips. "Out of curiosity, how often do you um, you know..."

"How often do I what?"

"Go out to dinner and a movie?"

"You mean on a date?"

Sheldon nodded then remembered Amy couldn't see him. "Yes."

"Between work and school, I don't have time for a social life."

"That's good."

"Why would you say that? I wish I had time to just sit back and relax. Do you know how difficult these last few years have been for me? Every day is the same cycle - work, study, sleep, and eating when I can fit it into my schedule."

"I didn't mean it that way. You deserve having time to enjoy life." He plucked at his comforter. "What I meant was... Amy, I..."

"Yes?"

"I... We..." He sighed. "Nothing. We seem to have gone off track." His tone turned business-like. "I was thinking we could try a Sunday afternoon for the tournament. With Saturday night being laundry night, it's not preferable, but I suppose I could alter my schedule if that works better for you."

"What about Friday night? Oh, wait. That's your Chinese food and video game night."

"I would be willing to forgo my usual Friday night plans, but I strongly suggest not doing it on a Friday. That's when Emerald Knights hosts their game nights. We don't want to compete with that."

"Good point. Let's plan on the Sunday three weeks from tomorrow, if you think we can have everything ready by then."

"Three weeks is a reasonable timeframe. I hope you don't mind, but I actually started crafting the posters tonight, though I'm afraid my artistic abilities are lacking. Perhaps with your input, I can fashion them into something more pleasing."

"If you have time tomorrow, bring them over to the shop. We can brainstorm together."

"Actually, I was hoping to have them ready before then so we can start hanging them tomorrow. Time is of the essence. How can I show them to you now?" His eyes lit up. "Do you have Skype?"

"No. I've never had the need for it."

"Neither have I, but it may be a useful tool to go over details for the tournament when we can't physically meet."

"That's a great idea!"

Sheldon padded to his desk in slippered feet. With the phone tucked under his chin, he tapped at his laptop keyboard. "Installation is initializing."

"We're doing this now?"

"Why wait? I've heard there's a desktop sharing feature so you can even provide feedback while I'm working on the posters in real time."

"That's very useful. There's just one problem. I'm already dressed for bed."

"So am I. I don't see your point."

"We just met. Seeing each other in our sleepwear is kind of... intimate."

"Is your clothing diaphanous? See through, sheer..."

"I'm familiar with the term," Amy replied dryly. "To answer your question, it's not diaphanous. I only wear flannel to bed. I want to be comfortable while I sleep."

"Then I don't see a problem."

A pause then, "If you're okay with it, then I'm in."

While Amy set to work, Sheldon familiarized himself with the program. It seemed straight forward enough. They would exchange phone numbers and email addresses, add each other to their respective contact lists, one would call the other, and voilà, instant connection.

With shaky hands, he placed the call. In the few seconds it took for her to answer, so many feelings coursed through him - excitement, nervousness, fear... Suddenly Amy's face filled the screen, and his heart stopped. The video quality was near perfect, so much so that it appeared as if she was in the room with him. They stared at each other silently for several long moments.

Her eyes, those sparkling emerald eyes, bore through his as if they were searching into his soul. He swallowed hard then turned his focus to the long, chocolate-colored locks cascading down her shoulders over the white flannel nightgown and gulped. She was right. Even though her attire was not diaphanous, form-fitting, or suggestive in any way, it was intimate seeing her this way. Perhaps once they began talking, the awkwardness would dissipate. Only when he opened his mouth, no sound escaped. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"The video aspect works from my end. Can you see and hear me?"

"Y... yes. H... hi, Sheldon."

"Hello."

She demurely crossed one leg over the other. "So... um... you were going to show me the posters."

"Oh, yes, of course. Excuse me while I bring the program up on screen."

Sheldon engaged desktop sharing, and Amy's image minimized to a much smaller one. Without her face filling the screen, his heart rate returned to normal.

"Can you see the poster?"

"I see it! Technology for the win!"

"Excellent! I'll add the date, then we'll have all the basic information. We just need something to catch the attention of potential customers without being too flashy."

"Hmm... It would probably infringe on copyrights if we add the Mystic Warlords of Ka'a logo, but maybe we can find a font that exudes a gaming vibe."

With Amy watching his mouse's every move, Sheldon tested several fonts, but none of them matched the low-key excitement they were going for.

"Let's forget about the font for now," she suggested. "Maybe we can find some free clipart to make it pop."

Sheldon perused his clipart library to no avail. "It's no use," he groaned.

"I can try enlisting Cody's help. He's taking graphic design classes at Pasadena City College."

"But I was hoping they would be ready tomorrow."

"He works Sundays, so if he agrees, maybe he can whip something up while I man the counter. Then we can still get them out there."

" _If_ he agrees. I suppose we have no choice but to wait." Sheldon turned off desktop sharing, and they were face to face with each other again.

Amy tugged down the hem of her ankle-length nightgown. "So... um...we never did get around to talking about our favorite superheroes."

"How about now? Wait, hold on." He picked up his laptop and carried it into his room. Setting it on the foot of the bed, he lay on his stomach facing the screen. "I'm all settled. Let's begin."

Her tongue darted out of her mouth and licked her lips. "Y... you're in b...bed..."

"It's much more comfortable than sitting in my desk chair. If it makes you uncomfortable, I can sit on the couch."

"No, no, this is fine. We're both adults." She adjusted her position, looked back at the screen, then pulled an afghan off the back of the couch and bundled herself in it up to her neck."

"Are you cold?"

"N...no. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You're not feverish, are you? You look a little flush."

Amy lowered the afghan to just above the swell of her breasts. "I sorry. I just feel a little exposed in my nightgown and nothing else."

Sheldon gulped. "N...nothing?"

"I... I find underwear too restrictive while I sleep... Sorry. I've been told I need to be more discreet about certain... um... things," she finished lamely.

"I see."

"I hope my revelation isn't going to scare you off again."

"No, it's fine. My friends tell me I need to keep personal information to myself all the time. I suppose you and I are alike in that regard."

She offered him a tentative smile. "I suppose we are."

They resumed staring at each other for what felt like an eternity. Amy was clutching the afghan so hard that her knuckles were white. Maybe he should just move to the couch.

"I noticed you bought DC and Marvel comic books. Do you have a preference?" She asked.

Or maybe not. "I suppose I am a little more invested in DC. You've seen my Flash shirts. I'm also a fan of Batman. I've even watched every episode of that cheesy 1960s TV show."

"Sock! Pow! Zok!"

"You know the onomatopeia for the opening sequence! Very impressive!"

Amy blushed. "Thanks. I have fond memories of watching reruns with my grandpa. My grandma would bring us a huge bowl of buttered popcorn then leave us be, though I would occasionally catch her peeking at the screen, or maybe she was just watching us bond. Sitting on that old floral couch discussing the episodes afterward was the best part. Grandpa always let me share my thoughts before he shared his. We didn't always agree, but that's part of the fun."

"Sadly, I had no family to discuss it with as a child. My parents and Meemaw showed no interest, but worst of all was that my sister would try to change the channel, and my brother would sit on my head and block my view."

"That's awful!"

"Had my Pop Pop still been around, he may have at least tried to make an effort. He was very supportive of my interests."

"I'm sorry for your loss. Losing a grandparent isn't easy, speaking from experience. How old were you when he died?"

"Only 5 years old, but I remember him clearly." He stared toward the screen but looked through it, his mind momentarily back in 1985.

"I apologize for going off topic and bringing the mood down."

Sheldon brought himself back to the present. "It's alright. Losing our Pop Pops is another thing we have in common."

She offered him a sad smile then cleared her throat. "Let's talk about something less depressing. Back to Batman."

"Yes. Hmm... Do you have a favorite episode?"

Amy rested her chin in her hand. "The one where Alfred discovers Batgirl's identity stands out in my mind, but overall, I loved the fight scenes. They were so obviously fake."

"Did you know they added in those ridiculous sound effect bubbles to obscure the fact that the fight acting was so atrocious? That sort of nonsense may have worked in the 60s, but with today's audience, I doubt the show would have earned a second season."

"I'm glad, but also a little disappointed they don't do that anymore. It was good for a laugh."

"I agree. There were some pretty outlandish ones, but the most ridiculous one of all was..."

"ZGRUPPP!" They shouted simultaneously.

Amy chuckled. "The first time I saw that, I laughed so hard that tears ran down my face."

"I think it was one of the few times during my childhood I actually really and truly laughed. Perhaps I need to find some episodes online to recapture that feeling."

"I wish I had the time to rewatch an episode for old times' sake. I haven't even had a chance to watch the new Arrow show. Have you seen it?"

"I have. I enjoy it, for the most part, but I'm really looking forward to the new Flash show coming this fall."

"I heard about that. Another one to set up on my DVR that I may never find time to watch."

"I'll let you know if it's worth it."

"Thanks." Amy yawned. "Sorry, I'm enjoying our conversation. It's just been a long day."

"My apologies for keeping you awake."

"It's okay. It was a pleasant distraction from an otherwise uneventful evening."

"I have enjoyed our discussion as well."

Another pause.

"So, um, I'll talk to Cody about the posters when he gets in tomorrow. He's almost as excited about the tournament as I am, so I don't think he'll object to the request. I've seen him draw. It's really impressive."

"I look forward to seeing the artwork and, of course, you."

The afghan, which Amy had loosened her grip on, tightened around her again. "M...me too. Goodnight, Sheldon."

"Goodnight, Amy."

Sheldon continued staring at his screen long after Amy logged off. His eidetic memory conjured her up so well that it was almost as if she was still there staring back at him. Her throaty chuckle invaded his mind, and he felt the corners of his lips turn up. For once, someone had laughed with him, not at him, and instead of groaning when he imparted his knowledge, she welcomed it.

Eventually he shut his laptop closed and headed for the bathroom to perform his nightly ablutions. Then slipping under the covers, he silently listed all the Batman onomatopeia he could remember, snickering at the most ludicrous ones. Illusion Amy laughed along with him until he finally drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Amy's drive into work the next day was glorious. The sky seemed brighter, the grass looked greener, and even the early morning smog somehow appeared dreamlike. Normally she kept the radio turned low, but this morning she cranked up the volume and hummed along to an 80s station, the soundtrack of her youth. When she reached her parking spot at the back of the strip mall, she didn't immediately turn off the motor, as usual, opting to wait until the song ended and leisurely taking her time.

The humming continued as she gathered her purse and insulated floral print lunch bag and let herself into her store. With her meal stowed in the office, she set to work getting ready for the day.

Amy couldn't help but smile as she recounted the cash from the safe before replacing it into the register. Yesterday's sales had garnered slightly more revenue than the previous Saturday, but that wasn't the reason for her good mood. It was all due to the man she talked to until her eyes could no longer stay open and who took over her dreams at night. It was silly. They hadn't discussed anything earth shattering, yet she felt giddy as a schoolgirl. Was this what a crush felt like? Did women in their 30s have crushes?

Sheldon was different from any other man she had met. There was something about him that awoke a longing she didn't know she had. Sure, there were times she wished she was part of a couple like many others her age, but with her busy schedule, she never sought out a relationship. Over the years, customers would occasionally strike up a conversation, but never once did she yearn for it to blossom into something. Until now.

Despite the mild awkwardness she felt at seeing Sheldon in his sleepwear, he was so easy to talk to. There was an unspoken comraderie between them. She didn't know much about him, but what she did know, she liked very much. Viewing glimpses of his home on screen, did not provide a lot of additional data. To be fair, she hadn't paid as much attention as she should have. His face had been her main focus. The cute way he smiled at her and his eyes... there wasn't a term she was aware of to explain what that gaze did to her, but there wasn't time to think of that now. She had a business to run.

Standing behind the counter, her eyes slowly swept over the room. The shelves and racks were orderly and well stocked, the floor was clear of debris, and the windows were spotless. She nodded in satisfaction. Ten more minutes and she would fling the door open for her Sunday customers. Knowing Sheldon would be among those to walk through quickened her heartbeat. If all went well, they would take the first steps to plan the tournament and maybe in the process get emotionally closer. A woman could dream, right?

She was still humming, eyes sparkling, when the click of the door lock and subsequent jingle of the overhead bell announced Cody's arrival.

"Good morning, Ms. Fowler. You seem oddly cheery."

"Good morning, Cody. I suppose I am in a wonderful mood, despite the fact I hardly slept a wink."

"In the ten months I've worked here, I've never once heard you refer to your mood as wonderful. Not to be rude, but what happened to the no-nonsense woman who hired me? Are you holding her hostage in the office?" Amy giggled, and the young man raised an eyebrow as he rested his arms on the countertop so they were eye to eye. "Okay, spill."

She couldn't help the upward tilt of her lips. "Sheldon called last night. I didn't scare him off for good."

"Dr. Cooper? The guy who suggested we hold a tournament?"

"That's the one." She sighed dreamily.

"I told you he'd be back. The man is smitten with you."

Amy emited a half bark, half laugh. "That's absurd."

"I'm serious. He looks at you the same way my college buddies look at girls when they're totally into them."

"He does not. If that were true, he wouldn't have run off."

"Does too! He was probably just overwhelmed."

"Because I invaded his personal space. An interested man would welcome the touch of whomever he took a shining to. Wouldn't he?"

He squinted at her. "You really don't see it?"

"I see that you're crazy for thinking he views me as more than just a friend."

"Why are you fighting this? I can tell the feeling is mutual. I mean, look at you, all smiles. The closest I've seen you this happy was when the lady at the Thai place across the street brought us an extra serving of rice at no extra charge, and that smile only ranks a 6 out of 10 compared to the one you have now."

Amy flushed a deep pink. "I admit he intrigues me in a way I've never felt before." She lowered her voice, even though they were the only two in the room. "I'm worried I'll say or do something to scare him off again, and if he's not interested, I'll make a fool of myself."

"Believe me, he's interested. As for not scaring him away, let him take the lead and discreetly guide him if he needs that extra push."

"How do you know so much about relationships?"

Cody shrugged. "What can I say? I've always had a keen insight into the human mind. Maybe it's because I grew up with four siblings or spent my high school years around friends with many personality types."

"Whatever it is, I trust you know what you're talking about. Your social skills are much more developed than mine."

"You've just spent too much time cooped up in here when you should be living life. It will come to you if you let it." A rap at the glass door halted their conversation. "Speak of the devil. I'll give you two some privacy."

Amy caught her employee's wink at her as he slipped into the office. She straightened her skirt and unlocked the door. "Hi, Sheldon! I wasn't expecting you so early. We're not quite ready to open."

"Hello." She watched, as well as felt, his eyes roam over her from head to toe, lingering slightly at her bare legs. When he reached her eyes again, he offered her a crooked smile. "I couldn't spend another moment in my apartment. I was up all night because..." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, I want to get a head start on the tournament plans before customers arrive."

She ushered him in and locked the door. "We usually don't get any shoppers until closer to noon, so we should have at least an hour of uninterrupted time."

"I'm not complaining because this works in our favor today, but would it not make more sense to open at noon? Even opening just one hour later per week would amount to a huge savings over time on electricity alone."

"And I could also use that extra hour of sleep."

He tilted his head and squinted at her face. "Perhaps a little extra sleep could help diminish the dark circles under your eyes."

Covering her eyes with her hands, she peeked out between the spaces in her fingers. "I must look terrible."

"Not terrible, just tired, and I feel partly to blame for keeping you awake until your eyes could barely stay open."

"Don't blame yourself. Lack of sleep is something I deal with every day."

"You need to take better care of yourself, which is why I brought you this." Sheldon rummaged in his messenger bag, producing a yogurt cup and a spoon. "Now you have dairy to go with your peanut butter sandwich and fruit to make for a better rounded meal."

Amy accepted the yogurt, turning it over in her hands. "Thank you. This is so thoughtful."

"You seemed to tolerate the cheese well, so I assume you're not lactose intolerant?"

"I'm not."

"Good. I hope plain is okay, as I am unaware of your taste preferences."

"I like plain and vanilla. I don't care for the ones with the squishy fruit on the bottom, but I do like the lemon and lime flavored varieties. Oh, and Yoplait makes a Boston cream one that's to die for."

"Noted."

"I'll put this in the fridge, then we can discuss the tournament."

She turned away from him. With one hand on the door knob, she twisted her head over her shoulder. Sheldon averted his eyes but not before she caught his stare. Her heart did a flip flop. "Breathe," she told herself before turning the knob.

Pushing the door open was met with some resistance. She pushed harder and came face to face with a red-faced Cody who nearly toppled over.

"For shame, eavesdropping on a private conversation," she mock scolded him. "I suppose you heard every word?"

His blush deepened. "Are you still convinced he's not into you?"

"Because he brought me an 80-cent yogurt cup?"

"It's not the amount a person spends; it's the gesture. How many other customers have done that?"

"Well..."

"Exactly. When a guy brings a woman gifts, it's because he's interested in her."

"I would hardly call yogurt a gift."

"Gifts come in many forms. He's showing concern for you. How does he know your lunches are so measly?"

She placed the cup in the tiny fridge next to her desk. With her back to him, she took the time to compose herself. "Okay, full disclosure, he also brought me a slice of pizza on Thursday, but that was only because my stomach rumbled so loudly it's a wonder the nail salon people next door didn't hear it. Maybe the sound irritates him, so he's being proactive."

Cody rolled his eyes. "Uh huh."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He. Is. Into. You. You said you trusted what I was talking about. Prove you meant it."

"I need to get back out there. Not another word about this. Capiche?"

"But..."

"I'm serious."

He made a locking motion over his mouth and tossed an imaginary key behind his shoulder. "Mum's the word... for now."

Amy shook her head before stepping back into the main part of the store where Sheldon was perusing a vintage Superman issue. "Sorry about that. I need to open, then I'm all yours... er, all ears."

"Good, good. Did Cody agree to the drawing?"

"I haven't asked him yet."

"Really? Then what were you two discussing when I arrived? You both looked very intense."

Amy felt a blush creep over her face. "It wasn't work related."

"Alright."

She skirted around him to unlock the door and flip the sign in the window to Open. Another good thing about Sheldon was that he didn't press her for more details. That was not a conversation she wished to share with him. "I'll ask Cody now." She slipped into the office again and emerged moments later smiling.

"Your smile indicates happiness. Does this mean he agreed?"

"Yes! He's going to sketch a few ideas for us to choose from. So, um, what shall we do while we're waiting?"

"The first logical step would be to decide where we will hang the posters."

"I was thinking of posting one at the register and slipping one into each customer's shopping bag. We also have to get the word out to others though. I've noticed some small businesses have bulletin boards advertising all sorts of events. I just don't know where gamers usually hang out except comic book shops, but I doubt rivaling stores would appreciate that. Do you think it would be worth it to try grocery stores or cafés?"

"Gamers need to eat, and some may venture to cafés. The more places we advertise, the greater the chance to reach people."

"Do you have any other ideas?"

"Caltech has bulletin boards scattered throughout campus. Unfortunately the student population is almost nonexistent now due to the summer break, but the researchers are still there. Then there's the classic affixing of posters to a light pole. We can hang some in Glendale and even in the heavier walking traffic areas of Pasadena."

"I'm getting excited!"

"As am I," Sheldon agreed.

"Three weeks almost feels too long now."

"Patience, Amy. We have other details to work out in the meantime. We still have to assemble the gaming area, obtain the prizes, discuss the snacks and beverages..."

They turned toward the squeak of the office door, and Cody's head popped out. "Sorry to interrupt. I have three very rough sketches." He fanned them out on the counter. "I drew my version of characters from the playing cards. If you'd rather I try something else, I'm flexible."

Sheldon mumbled to himself as he examined the sketches. "The lava serpent, nice; three-headed lion..."

"That one!" He and Amy shouted simultaneously upon seeing the final option.

Cody nodded. "I'm partial to the goblin king too."

"The lure of a rare card may be just what we need," Sheldon mused.

"There's no way to know my packs even contain one. My understanding is that only 500 were produced."

"It doesn't matter. The point is to entice the players. What better way than to advertise with the game's rarest card?" Sheldon noted.

"True. Cody, how long do you think it will take to draw?"

"I can do it in an hour, two tops."

While Cody worked on the drawing, Sheldon and Amy spent the time discussing more tournament details, as they marked down the clearance items and condensed them into one bin.

Amy wiped the sweat from her brow. "I'm getting hungry. Did you bring any food for yourself?"

"As a matter of fact, I did." Sheldon rummaged in his bag, producing a sandwich, an apple, and string cheese.

"Great! I'll grab mine, and we can have a picnic lunch."

He wrinkled his nose. "You want to sit on the floor?"

"I only have two chairs, and Cody's using one. I can bring the extra for you and take the floor," she offered.

"No, it's fine. I trust that your floor is clean."

"I just vacuumed last night. Be right back."

In the office, Cody was putting the finishes touches on the drawing. "What do you think?"

"Wow! That looks awesome!"

"Thanks, boss. If I finish before you and your date are ready, I can take inventory of the stock room. Just come and get me when you're ready."

"It's not a date."

"Whatever it is, I don't want to intrude. Now's your chance to get him loosened up."

"All we're doing is eating and discussing the tournament, but thank you."

"Anytime, Ms. Fowler. Good luck out there."

When she returned, Sheldon was crouching on the floor next to the counter with his lunch balanced on his thighs. "That position can't be very comfortable. Unless you're a yoga master, your legs will be killing you in no time."

"I'm sorry. No offence to your floor that is perfectly spotless, it's just that I'm not the roughing it sort of person." He took a breath and closed his eyes then slowly lowered himself to a seated position.

"Is that better?"

"I suppose. I just need to get over the fact that my bottom is situated where there is normally foot traffic. Perhaps some discussion will help take my mind off it."

Amy dipped in her spoon into the yogurt cup. "Sure. What shall we discuss?"

"We still need to work out a lot of the tournament details, but first I have a confession."

Her heart stopped. "Oh?"

"I hope you don't mind that I helped that man find the February issue of Captain America: Epic Collection."

Amy twisted around to see one of her regular Sunday customers at the back issues rack. "Not at all. I didn't plan to be gone so long, so your help is very appreciated."

"I enjoyed the search. When I was younger, I dreamed of owning a comic book shop, and this gave me a small taste of what that would be like."

"It has it's pros and cons."

The customer chose that moment to bring his purchases to the counter. He nodded at Sheldon and made small talk with Amy.

When they were alone again, she sighed. "Too bad we don't have the posters ready. I guess I'll wait until he returns next Sunday."

Sheldon swallowed a bite of apple. "Once Cody finishes, we can scan the drawing and add it to the poster."

"I don't have a scanner, but there's FedEx two blocks west of here. I'm not sure how much it costs. I guess the old adage 'it takes money to make money' really applies."

"It can't be that much. I would take it home and do it myself, but the convenience of not having to ride the bus to Pasadena and back again outweighs that detail."

Amy's spoonful of yogurt halted in midair. "You take the bus here?"

"Yes."

"Why not drive?"

"I don't drive. I prefer to be chauffeured around."

"Really? I can't imagine not having a car."

"Leonard drives me most places, but coming here is something I like to do on my own." He licked his lips then stared down at the string cheese package resting on his lap.

Amy's heart skipped a beat. He inconvenienced himself just to see her. Maybe Cody was right. Maybe he really was into her. "I... I'm glad you do, come here, that is."

He looked up at her and smiled shyly. Amy returned the gesture then turned her attention to her food. When the last morsel was eaten, he surprised her again. Hidden in his bag were two Milky Way bars.

"Sheldon, you're spoiling me."

"It's only grocery store variety candy, not those expensive truffles from Mignon. When was the last time you treated yourself?"

"I don't even remember the last time I had a treat. I'm so used to buying only the essentials."

"Continue doing that, and I will continue spoiling you."

"You don't have to do that."

"But I _want_ to."

"Well, thank you. This really is sweet, pun intended."

Sheldon chuckled. "I do love a good pun."

Amy peeled back the wrapper and sank her teeth into the caramel-covered chocolate. "Oh, my God! I forgot how good these are." She closed her eyes and made appreciative sounds as she savored every last bit. When she opened her eyes, Sheldon was gaping at her, his expression inscrutable.

"Is something wrong?"

"What? No. I was just... Nothing." He shoved the rest of the chocolate into his mouth.

"If I said or did anything to make you uncomfortable, just let me know. In the meantime, I'm going to check on Cody."

"Alright."

Amy stood and dusted off her skirt. Willing herself not to turn around, she pushed through the door. In the storage room, Cody set down a stack of comic books at the sound of her footsteps.

"How's it going out there?"

"Good, I think. He brought me another gift."

"See? Tell me I was right."

"I don't know. He seems to be sending mixed signals. One moment he's giving me chocolate, and the next he's looking at me like I sprouted two heads."

"He likes you. He's probably just unsure of himself."

"You think so?"

"You already know what I'm going to say. C'mon. Let's go show Dr. Smitten the drawing."

Sheldon was still seated on the floor when they emerged.

"Dr. Smit... Cooper, I'd like your honest opinion on my version of The Goblin King."

With Amy hovering over his shoulder, Sheldon examined the drawing. "It's remarkable! This is even better than I imagined. You really captured the essence of the character."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me."

Paper in hand, Sheldon started for the door. "I'll get this scanned so we can begin advertising." He turned back to Amy. "Do you want to come with me?"


	10. Chapter 10

After scanning in the drawing and adding it to the Word document, Sheldon and Amy took her car and posted 50 posters around Glendale then drove to Pasadena with another 25. They parked in Old Pasadena and walked side by side, not quite touching, down Colorado Blvd and the intersecting streets.

It had been years since she explored his city, and he was excited to show her some of the highlights, including a pizza place housed inside what was once the luggage room of a train station. When he told her he could see the impressive Pasadena City Hall from his living room window, she longed to see it from that vantage point but restrained herself from asking. Maybe one day he would suggest it on his own.

As the last poster was hung, she had a feeling of accomplishment. The word was out. Now came the hard part - waiting to see if anyone would show for the event.

At Sheldon's insistence, they went out to dinner where they shared personal anecdotes and made plans for the coming week. The next two days, they would communicate via Skype, then Wednesday he promised to stop by for new comic book day, and Thursday evening he would keep her company until closing time.

Before she was ready, dusk settled in, and he gave her directions to his apartment. She stared at his building long after they said their goodbyes, trying to figure out which windows were his.

Skyping was a good substitute but nothing compared to seeing someone in person. When Wednesday finally arrived, Amy couldn't contain her excitement. She danced and hummed along to the soft tunes of Neil Diamond playing from an old cassette player she brought in that morning. The genre didn't exactly fit the atmosphere, but it didn't bother her. All that mattered was seeing Sheldon, even if only for a few brief moments.

"You're in a good mood again," Cody noted when he walked through the door before the evening rush. "You and Dr. Smitten must have had an enjoyable time on Sunday?"

"We did. I'm so sorry I left you to run the store all by yourself. I kind of lost track of time."

He waved off her apology. "It was quiet. I would have called if there was something catastrophic. So, what happened between you two?"

"Nothing."

"You know I'm not going to let this go. Tell me everything."

"We hung the posters, we talked, we ate..."

"Ooh! He took you out to dinner!"

Amy shook her head. "It wasn't like that. Nothing fancy, just an order-at-the-counter place that serves Indian tacos and bowls they create in front of you..."

"California Chutney?"

"Yes! You've been there?"

"Yep, I've stopped in a few times for a quick bite after school, but I don't want to discuss my life right now. Tell me more about the dinner. Did he pay?"

"He did..."

"I knew it was a date!"

"It wasn't a date. I was digging in my purse for my wallet, and he just paid for us both to save me the hassle."

"Uh huh."

"Don't give me that look." The bell jingled, and Amy breathed a sigh of relief when her employee left to help the client.

As the evening approached, the usual surge of Wednesday customers began flooding in, plus some new faces. She wondered if these were misplaced former Comic Central patrons or people who had seen the posters and wanted to check the place out. Probably a combination of both. The majority of them knew exactly what they were looking for, so she mostly hung out at the register. The stack of posters on the counter shrunk as they went home with the purchases.

"I've been trying to get the word out by mouth too," Cody admitted.

"I really hope all our efforts are worth it."

"It will be fun no matter what."

When there was a lull, Amy excused herself. Alone in her office, she downed half a bottle of water then touched up her makeup. Sheldon was due to arrive any minute, and she didn't want him to comment on the dark circles under her eyes. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes momentarily.

Cody peeked in the door. "Your knight in shining armor is here to whisk you away on his noble steed."

"Someone's been watching too many 16th century romance movies," she snickered.

"Make haste, fair maiden. You must not keep him waiting."

"I shall be but a moment."

Still snickering, she took one last look at herself in her compact mirror, straightened her skirt, and flung the door open. Instead of the crooked smile she expected to greet her, Sheldon appeared to be arguing with three men - one she recognized as Leonard from their first visit, but the one with the Beatles haircut and the other with caramel skin were new to her store. She knew that for a fact because she never forgot a face. Licking her lips, she slowly approached the quartet.

"I knew it was a bad idea bringing these two here," Sheldon muttered.

"We've always done new comic book day as a group," Leonard countered.

"Hi, Sheldon," Amy interrupted.

Sheldon's frown was replaced with that smile she loved. "Amy! You remember Leonard."

"Yes, of course. Good to see you again."

"And these are my friends, Howard Wolowitz and Rajesh Koothrappali."

Howard bowed. "Enchanté, mademoiselle."

Sheldon wedged himself between her and the man. "Cut that out, Howard. You're a married man."

"Relax, Sheldon. Bernadette doesn't keep me on a leash. I can talk to other women."

"You weren't just talking; you were flirting."

"Since when did you become an expert on how to woo women? You wouldn't know how to flirt to save your life."

Amy took a step back. Whatever strange conversation she had walked into, she didn't wish to be caught in the middle. "Um, it was nice to meet you, Howard and..."

"Rajesh, but you can call me Raj."

"Raj. I will remember that next time. So, um, guys, I'm going to check on the other customers. Holler at me or my employee of you need help finding anything."

"Amy, wait!" Sheldon called after her. "Can we talk in private?"

She bit her lip, eyes roaming around the room. "I guess I can spare a few minutes. I don't want to leave Cody by himself too long with this crowd."

"That's fine. I just really need to speak with you away from prying eyes."

Amy was torn between getting to her office as quickly as possible and looking back at Sheldon's friends whom she felt were probably staring at them. It was clear Sheldon was agitated, but she couldn't figure out why. Better keep moving. She ushered him in and shut the door behind her.

"What's up?"

"I want to apologize for Howard's behavior."

She frowned. "What behavior?"

"The bowing, the way he greeted you."

"I found it charming."

"Exactly. That's not appropriate."

"I don't understand. You're going to have to walk me through it."

He sighed heavily. "Howard is married, and he was flirting with you. I knew bringing him here was a mistake."

"Flirting with me?" She chuckled. "Sheldon, I think you're misreading the situation. Why would a married man, or any man, for that matter, flirt with me?"

"Because you're intelligent and pretty, and what man wouldn't be attracted to a woman who owns a comic book shop?"

She blinked at him. He called her pretty! Sheldon Cooper, the man who occupied her thoughts day and night was attracted to her, or at least it was implied. He hadn't exactly confessed his undying love, but surely it was a step in that direction. The ball was in her court now. Did she tell him she was attracted to him too?

"Sheldon..." she faltered.

His eyes widened then suddenly found the floor very interesting. "Um, I should probably let you get back to your other customers."

"Oh... okay."

As she watched him go, his words replayed themselves in her mind. "You're intelligent and pretty..." She'd often been referred to as intelligent, but no one besides her father had ever called her pretty. It didn't really count when a family member said it.

She pulled out her tiny mirror and stared at her reflection, trying to see what Sheldon saw. Her dark hair lay limp over her slightly hunched shoulders, and the concealer didn't quite cover the dark circles she'd tried so hard to hide. Maybe it was her eyes that he found attractive. They were, in her opinion, her best features. She removed her glasses and attempted to study the emerald irises that normally hid behind the lenses then sighed when all she saw was a green blur. Contacts were all the rage, but if Sheldon thought she was pretty as she was, why mess with changing her look?

Sheldon. Was he even still here, or did he take his so-called flirty friends and leave? She wasn't an expert on the subject, but it appeared as if he was jealous. It didn't make any sense. She had done nothing to show she was interested in the other guys. They were customers who happened to be his friends, nothing more. If he wasn't a flight risk, she would show him that he was the only man who held her attention. Or would she? Relationships of all types were not her strong suit. She wouldn't even know how to begin to outwardly express interest in a potential romantic partner.

"Let him take the lead," Cody's words echoed in her mind."

But would he? Maybe she was misreading his signals all wrong. It could very well be that he was indeed protecting his friend's marriage and was not jealous at all. Though there had been the incident with Barry Kripke too. This was all so confusing. There was no time for that now. She needed to get back out there.

"What happened between you and Dr. Smitten?" Cody asked the moment her head poked out the door. "He's been acting kind of weird since he came out of the office."

From behind the counter, Amy scoped the room, spotting Sheldon and Leonard by the new release rack perusing the selections. The other two friends were a few feet away, deep in conversation. "He looks fine to me."

"He's calmed down a lot. For awhile I thought he was going to run away again, but his friend with the glasses must have said something to change his mind. So what happened?"

"I'm not really sure. I need time to process."

"I'm here if you need someone to talk to."

"Thank you. Not only are you a wonderful employee, you're also a good friend." She lowered her voice when a customer approached them. "I just might take you up on your offer later."

For the next few minutes, Cody ran the register and made small talk with the patrons while Amy bagged the purchases. Each poster that left the store was another reminder of how Sheldon had become such an important part of her life in such a short time. Even if their relationship didn't progress past the friends stage, she was grateful for his assistance, his companionship, his...

Cody snapped his fingers. "Ms. Fowler!"

"Huh?"

"I can tell your mind is elsewhere. Maybe a certain doctor."

She reddened and looked toward the spot Sheldon had last been in and still occupied. As if sensing her gaze, he lifted his eyes from the comic book in his hands.

"Go to him," Cody urged.

Amy straightened her skirt and squared her shoulders. She strode over to the racks, while exuding an air of confidence she didn't feel. "Finding everything okay?"

Howard and Raj eyed Sheldon warily. "Oh, yes. You have a large selection, but it's very well categorized," Raj applauded her.

"Yes, very categorized," Howard agreed, his eyes not meeting hers.

"Thank you. If you do need help, just let us know."

Sheldon sidled next to her. "Or better yet, you may ask me. I have helped Ms. Fowler organize the merchandise and know exactly where to find everything. Go on; ask me."

"Sheldon..." Amy warned.

"You didn't have a problem when I helped that other customer on Sunday. How is this any different?"

"I don't mind your help. It just seems like you're trying to keep your friends away from me. Are you expressing jealousy?"

Sheldon licked his lips. "Why would you say that?"

Amy took a deep breath. There was no turning back now. "Sheldon, I don't want to play games. Just tell me why it bothers you so much." He squirmed under her gaze. "We can speak in private if that makes you more comfortable."

"Go on, Buddy," Leonard urged when the taller man looked at her uncertainly.

He nodded then followed her back to the office. Perching on the edge of her desk, she gestured to the swivel chair and waited until he was seated before she addressed him.

"Sheldon, I need you to be honest with me. You weren't just worried about Howard's "flirting" because he's married. Even if he was single, would you have had the same reaction?"

"Amy..." he trailed off.

"Please. I'm not upset. I just need to know."

He hung his head. "It's true. Even if Howard wasn't married, it would have bothered me, just like it bothered me when Barry Kripke was doting on you."

"Why?" She kept her voice level and her body language neutral, but inside the giddy teenager in her was waiting for the answer she longed to hear.

"Because I like you... a lot."

The corners of her mouth turned up. "I really like you too."

"You do?"

"Of course. You're intelligent and attractive. You don't own a comic book store, but that's a good thing. If you did, we'd be rivals."

"You're just repeating back what I told you earlier."

"Well, it's true. You have those qualities, plus you're generous and easy to talk to. I love how much we have in common and want to learn everything about you."

"I feel the same way about you. So where did we go from here?"

"Where do you want to go?"

He picked at an imaginary piece of lint on his shirt. "I... I don't know. I've never had these feelings before. It's all so new."

"It's new for me too," she admitted.

"You've said you don't have time for a social life, but I think we can be creative."

"Are you asking me out?"

"Yes, but to be clear, not just on a date. I want us to be exclusive."

Her heart stopped. Was this really happening? "You... you mean a relationship?"

"Yes, we should make it official, but before we do," he swallowed hard, "I need you to know I'll most likely struggle with the physical aspects of a relationship. I mean, I ran away from an innocent hug. Will you still want to date me knowing I have a fear of intimacy?"

It took a lot of guts to admit weakness. In all honesty, it was somewhat of a relief. Having never even been kissed, the thought of physical intimacy made her extremely anxious. She was curious about small gestures like hand holding, but if that made Sheldon uncomfortable, she was willing to wait until he was ready.

The poor guy was holding his breath, watching her expectantly. She smiled softly as the words left her lips. "We don't need to follow any rules. Who's to say what a relationship should or shouldn't look like? We can go at our own pace."

"Another reason to like you. You take my emotions and eccentricities into consideration and don't mock me. So, I guess if we're doing this, we should do it right." He inhaled deeply. "Amy, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!"

The smile that lit up his face caused hers to grow even wider. It was official. She had a boyfriend and couldn't wait to show him off to the world. She would... The smile slipped from his face. Uh oh. Did he already regret their new status? She was almost afraid to ask, but it was better to know the truth sooner rather than later. "Is... is everything okay?"

"In the movies, this is where the new couple would kiss. I don't feel comfortable with that, but a hearty handshake seems too formal."

"Shall we try a hug again? If you're not okay with it, I understand."

"We're dating now, so I need to get over my fear. A hug seems to be the first logical step."

She hopped off the desk and waited. Slowly, he lifted himself from the chair and stood facing her. Like nervous teens, they tentatively extended their arms toward each other. He felt so warm against her body, and his heart beat wildly against her chest. She savored the feel of his hands resting on her back and hers on his. The last hug had been so brief, she didn't even have time to notice these sensations.

"You'll have to tell me when we've reached the natural stopping point. I have no idea how long is too long."

She smiled against his chest. "I don't think there is one; it's however long it feels right to both parties."

"Have you reached your limit yet?"

"No, but if you have, I'm okay letting go."

"Not yet," he whispered into her hair.


	11. Chapter 11

Hugging Amy was like nothing Sheldon had ever experienced before. She was so warm and soft against his body that he was reluctant to release her from his embrace. It was hard to say how long they stood there wrapped in each other's arms. Seconds? Minutes? All he knew was that he never wanted it to end.

Nearly 24 hours later, he could still feel her heat and smell the tantalizing scent of her shampoo. Grinning like a fool, he pushed through the glass door of the little shop that had almost become a second home. At the sound of the bell, his girlfriend poked her head out of the game aisle with an expression that was probably similar to his own.

"Hi, Sheldon! Do I smell pizza?"

"Drat! Foiled by your olfactory nerve. I wanted to surprise you."

She joined him at the counter where he set down a pizza box and his messenger bag. "Mmm... I didn't realize how hungry I was until now."

"Let me guess, you had a peanut butter sandwich and an apple for lunch again?"

"Nope, but close. Peanut butter sandwich and a pear. Thought I'd mix it up a little."

"It's a good thing you have me to keep you from starving."

Amy tried to peek in the bag "Any candy hiding in here?"

He shooed her hand away. "No peeking! I have some other surprises, including an activity for tonight, but first we need to eat."

She clapped her hands and jumped excitedly. "What is it? Tell me now!"

"And ruin another surprise?"

"Pleeeeeeease?"

Her tone of voice alone was almost enough to make him cave, but it was her expression, those wide puppy dog eyes, that he couldn't deny. "Alright, but this is the only time you will be able to charm me like that," he warned her, though he didn't quite trust that it wouldn't happen again. "Since you can't leave the store unattended, I thought of the perfect alternative for our first date. It's not quite dinner and a movie, but I think you will enjoy it."

With Amy peering over his shoulder, he pulled a portable DVD player from his bag. "You expressed interest in rewatching the Batman series but can't find the time, so I did some searching and found the complete series on DVD. If your customer load is as light as it normally is on Thursdays, there should be enough time to watch the first two episodes."

"It's perfect! What could be better than pizza, Batman, and you?"

Sheldon beamed. "Excellent! Shall I set this up in your office?"

"Actually, I hope you don't mind, but we should stay out here so I don't miss any customers."

"Of course. We can make this work."

While Amy set up the chairs, Sheldon lay out two paper napkins and plates on the counter then surveyed his surroundings. It was nothing like the typical date he'd seen on TV and in movies, but it was the perfect atmosphere for two comic book fanatics. After slathering his hands with Purell, he settled onto the folding chair balancing a plate of pizza on his lap. "How is business today?"

She rolled her chair closer to his and took a small bite before answering. "Quiet just like every Thursday, but I caught up on paperwork and made a few calls to some comic book illustrators in the area."

"And?"

"And what?" She asked around a mouthful of pizza.

"Did any of them agree to provide prizes for the tournament?"

"I didn't get through to anyone, so I left messages. I'm hopeful I'll hear something back."

"I can make some calls too."

"Only if you have time. I don't expect to be very busy tomorrow, so I'll be on the phone again." She took a sip of water. "How was work?"

He shrugged. "Just like every other day has been for the last two weeks."

"Did something happen?"

"You could say that," he snorted.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's date night. I don't want to burden you with my troubles."

"You already know about mine. You've done so much for me. The least I can do is listen to yours."

"Amy, what I've done doesn't even begin to repay what you've done for me."

"But I haven't done anything."

"On the contrary. You provided me with a new hangout, you're a wonderful companion, and by allowing me to help with the tournament, you've given me something to look forward to, a distraction from my world that's suddenly falling apart."

"What do you mean?"

He set down his pizza and sighed. "The day before the Comic Central fire, Leonard told me he got engaged and was moving out. We've been roommates for 11 years, so it was quite a shock to find out he was planning to leave me."

"I can see how that would be upsetting for you."

He nodded. "And that's not all. There have been no advancements in string theory in decades, so after a lot of thought, I decided to switch my field to inflationary cosmology. Unfortunately, the university is forcing me to continue with string theory."

"Why? If string theory is a dead end, why wouldn't they want to spend their money on something that might actually produce results?"

"My thoughts exactly, but they don't see it that way. President Siebert said it's what I was hired for, and that's what my grant was designated for. Then he proceeded to tell me that people do things they don't want to all the time, followed by some colorful language that I don't care to repeat."

She reached out her hand then pulled it back. "I'm sorry. I had no idea."

He caught the motion of her hand in his peripheral vision. Had she wanted to touch him but was afraid he'd run away? Was this what their relationship would be like? If only she knew that yesterday's hug was never far from his thoughts, in a good way. Had she enjoyed it as much as he? She was the first to pull away, but in all fairness, Cody had barged in jibber jabbering about some obscure comic book. She was eyeing him curiously. He wanted to reach out and curl his fingers around hers to prove he wasn't going anywhere, but that would mean sanitizing his hands again.

"Sheldon, are you okay?"

"Healthwise or in general?"

"I mean about your troubles at work and with Leonard's impending move."

"Not really, but like I said, I don't want to be a burden. You have enough worries without the addition of mine."

"Venting to each other is what friends do, what couples do," she corrected herself. "I'm here for you no matter what."

"Thank you for listening."

Amy smiled then resumed eating. She was so cute nibbling on the corner of her pizza. Without taking his eyes off her, he picked up his own slice and lifted it to his lips. "Son of a biscuit!" He muttered when a slice of pepperoni fell on his lap.

Amy's eyes sparkled, and she barely contained a giggle. "Is that the sort of colorful language the university president taught you?"

"No, he used the actual naughty words." The twinkle was still in her eyes. "Oh, you're joking. I suppose it would be amusing to hear my version come out of Siebert's mouth."

"I can honestly say I've never heard that phrase before."

"I picked it up from my mother who's a devout Christian. As far as I know, she's never uttered a single curse word in her life."

"That's not a bad thing. A few weeks ago, a woman was texting and walked right into me. Then _she_ proceeded to cuss at me like it was my fault. I swear every other word out of her mouth was the F word. I much prefer the biscuit expression."

"As do I."

"Let's get you cleaned up before it stains."

He followed her into the familiar office then through another door leading into a small storage room. Adjacent to a stack of boxes was the smallest bathroom he'd ever seen. Amy barely fit between the pedestal sink and the door, so he waited outside the room while she dampened a paper towel. Thanking her, he blotted the spot.

"Oh, dear Lord! This doesn't seem to be working." His brain was screaming at him to hop on the next bus home to his stain remover, but disappointing Amy was the last thing he wanted to do. There had to be a solution to satisfy both.

"I have a stain remover pen in my purse, but it's so old that I can't guarantee it still works."

He followed her back to the office and propped himself on her desk. The room seemed larger without her swivel chair but not large enough to keep them far apart. Amy bent down to pull open the desk's bottom drawer, and he tried not to stare at her bottom.

"Got it! Now to test its effectiveness."

He accepted the utensil and immediately rubbed it across the stain. "It must have dried up."

"Can I try?"

He shrugged. "Knock yourself out."

"I'm going to apply some pressure. Let me know if it's too much."

He nodded then stared as liquid flowed onto the fabric. She let up on the pressure and gently ran the pen over the spot. Even though she wasn't touching him directly, the action felt very intimate.

Amy leaned back slightly and tilted her head. "I think I got it. We'll know for sure once it dries."

She was close enough that he could still smell her shampoo. All the sensations from their hug came flooding back full force. Would it be inappropriate to hug her now, as a thank you? What did boyfriends do in this situation? Before he could muster the courage, she was popping the pen back in her purse. There was her bottom again. He averted his eyes just in time.

Amy's eyes widened. "I almost forgot about the customers!"

Back in the main part of the empty store, they polished off half the pizza. The other half found a new temporary home in the fridge.

"Now you have lunch for the next two days. No more peanut butter sandwiches."

"Until Sunday."

"Not if I have anything to say about it. I need a list of all your likes, dislikes, and allergies so I may offer you appropriate foods."

"It's sweet of you to worry, but I've survived this long."

"Survived is the key word. Amy, I don't want you to wither away "

She looked down at her hips and chuckled. "I don't think there's any chance of that happening. I'm not exactly model thin, or even regular thin."

"You will be if you continue to eat the way you do, like a skeleton. You are perfect just the way you are."

She blushed and averted her eyes. "If we want to get two episodes of Batman in before closing, we should probably get started."

"Oh, of course! My apologies." Sheldon picked at the plastic covering on the DVD case. "I'll never understand how criminals can steal these," he muttered.

"Me either. I stopped trying to peel them open with my fingernails years ago and use whatever tool I have on hand. I'll get my utility knife."

Sheldon continued attempting to free the contents as his girlfriend rummaged in her desk. He uttered his modified curse words for the second time that evening when she returned to find him still struggling. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Amy just smiled in that comforting way of hers, as she handed him the knife before settling back in her chair.

While the disc started up, Sheldon turned to her. "What do you remember about the first episode?"

"It's been so long that I don't recall anything."

"Thanks to my eidetic memory, I do. It begins with the Moldavian exhibit at Gotham City's World's Fair where the prime minister is…"

"Sheldon…"

"...cutting a cake..."

"Sheldon…"

"...then 'boom!' it blows up, spewing frosting on all the guests gathered around…"

"Sheldon…"

He frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"I can tell you're excited to give me a summary of the episode, but…"

"Not just a summary. I plan to explain every detail I remember before it occurs on screen."

"I'd rather not have the commentary. Can we just pretend you're watching it for the first time?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to see the action unfold on screen without spoilers. Please?"

There were those puppy dog eyes again. "I suppose I can try to keep my thoughts to myself."

"Thank you, Sheldon."

"Can I at least comment on the low-budget props?"

"Of course."

He clicked on the icon for the first episode. Moments later the World's Fair and exploding cake appeared on screen, just as he remembered. It was a struggle not to comment before the events transpired, but the smile on Amy's face and her eagerness to discover each event for herself was worth the restraint.

"I forgot how much the covering on the bat phone looks like a glass cake dome," Amy chuckled, as Commissioner Gordon picked up the receiver.

"One of the many absurdities in this series. Do you know what's even more ridiculous? How does no one realize Batman and Bruce Wayne sound exactly alike? Batman's identity would be no secret to me."

"I've noticed that too. I suppose it's part of the humor."

After speaking with the commissioner, Batman and Robin took off running toward a secret room behind a bookcase, and Amy dissolved into a fit of giggles. "Did they really need to label the bat poles? Like viewers won't be able to figure that out on their own?"

"Not only the bat poles. Everything in the bat cave is labeled."

The opening credits began, and both shouted, "Sock! Pow! Zok!", as animated Batman and Robin fought the villains.

Amy turned to him, grinning from ear to ear. "This is so much fun. I'm having the best time."

The corners of Sheldon's lips turned up. "And we've only just begun." Tentatively he reached his hand out and curled his fingers around hers on her lap. Her eyes widened, but she didn't pull away.

Sheldon never understood why anyone would want to hold hands. They carried so many bacteria and viruses. The logical part of his brain urged him to let go, but the emotional side was winning this war. Just being near Amy had a calming effect, and with her hand in his, he felt like he could survive anything.

Halfway through the episode, a jingling sound caught him off guard. He'd been so engrossed in the show and Amy's presence that the realization they could be interrupted at any time slipped his mind.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Someone is wooking awful cozy. Has the "gweat" Sheldon Cooper finally hit puberty?"

The couple stood hip to hip, with Sheldon draping his arm protectively across Amy's shoulders, his eyes narrowed. "Kripke," he spat out. "While it pleases me that you finally appreciate my greatness, I fail to comprehend the air quotes."

Kripke rolled his eyes. "Your social ineptness never disappoints, Cooper." He turned his attention to his companion. "Hewo, Amy."

Sheldon tightened his hold on his girlfriend as his rival's gaze slowly roamed over her body.

"Hi Barry." The three stood awkwardly until Amy's professionalism took over. "Can I help you find anything today?"

Kripke smirked at Sheldon while he addressed the comic shop owner. "Actually, yes. I'm looking for a vintage Amazing Spider-Man issue, but I can't recall the title. I can weally use your expertise."

"I can certainly try. What can you tell me about this particular issue? Is it a crossover?"

"See, that's the thing. I weally don't remember much. I'm sure you have a catalog we can look through. If I see a picture of the cover, I'll probably recognize it."

"Do you know what year?"

"Possibly 1963 or 1964, or is it 1967?"

"Let's start with the early '60s and go from there." She slipped out of Sheldon's grasp and into her office.

"Or is it 1973? We could be here until closing time." There was that smirk again.

The theoretical physicist sidled up to his nemesis. "Oh, please! You're not really in the market for this so-called issue. This is just a ploy to occupy Amy's time."

"I guess you weally are a genius."

Sheldon took a half step closer and looked down his nose at the other man. "And if you're as smart as you claim to be, you'll end this nonsense so Amy and I can get back to our date."

Kripke looked around the shop and snickered. "A date? That's what you think this is? I guess I shouldn't be surprised you have no idea what women want."

"Not that it's any of your business, but Amy said it was perfect."

"Perfectly ridiculous. She needs a weal man to show her a good time." Her started toward the office, but Sheldon blocked him with his body.

"You can't go in there."

"Why not?"

"Because… because I said so." Sheldon turned on his heel and slipped behind the counter.

Kripke raised his eyebrows. "If I'm not allowed back there, what makes you think you are? Is this just a date, or are you and the hot comic book lady an item?"

Fists at his sides, Sheldon took a half step toward the man. "Yes, she's mine. Back off, Kripke."

Barry held up his hands in surrender. "Calm down, Cooper. I won't steal your girlfwend; I'm only showing my appreciation for a member of the opposite sex."

Sheldon clenched his fists tighter. "Talking about Amy in such a manner is very disrespectful. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see what's taking her so long." He opened the door and quickly shut it behind him.

Amy was sifting through files in her desk drawer, her back to him, and jumped slightly at the sound. "Is everything okay out there?"

"You need to tell Kripke to leave and never return. He admitted he isn't really here to find that comic book, if it even exists. He's just hoping to win your affection."

"Sheldon, you have no reason to be jealous. I have absolutely no interest in Barry."

"I've known him a lot longer than you and am no stranger to his mind games."

She squeezed his hand. "You can relax. You're the one I'm with. That's not going to change no matter what any other man says or does."

"Just be careful around him."

She gave his hand another squeeze then picked up a pile of pricing catalogs. "I better get these to him so we can get on with our date."

"But I told you he fabricated that story."

"Then he should tell me to my face."

Sheldon followed his girlfriend back to the main part of the store. Kripke was waiting by the register, new issues in hand. Amy fanned the catalogs on the counter. "Sorry for the wait."

"Thank you, Amy, but I'm going to pass. Sorry for wasting your time."

"Play nice," she whispered to her boyfriend when he gave her an "I told you so" look and narrowed his eyes at the other man. With Sheldon hovering over her shoulder, she rang up Barry's purchases and slipped a tournament poster into his bag.

"What's this?" He asked, pulling the paper from the bag.

"None of your business, Kripke."

"I didn't know you held tournaments here, Amy."

"This is the first one. If all goes well, I'll consider a monthly event. Do you think you can come?"

"Amy!"

Kripke talked over Sheldon as if he hadn't just tried to protest. The nerve of him! Amy was _his_ girlfriend, and this sorry excuse for a physicist was doing everything in his power to charm her, despite his earlier promise not to steal her away. Once again, he slung his arm over Amy's shoulders, as customer and shop owner wrapped up their conversation. When the bell jingled overhead, and they were the only two in the store again, Sheldon finally relaxed.

After taking their seats again, Amy placed her hand on his, effectively stopping him from resuming the episode. "I don't want your rivalry with Barry to interfere with my business," she told him gently. "Whatever conflicts you two have, please try to set them aside in the store."

"But he lied about wanting to find that comic book."

"I know."

He gave her an incredulous look. "If you know, why were you being so cordial with him?"

"Because this business is my only source of income. Every purchase counts. I don't want to alienate a customer over jealousy and whatever else is going on."

"He bought $9 worth of comics, the same as last week. Losing his business would barely jeopardize your income. Besides, your sales should be going up. I noticed several former Comic Central patrons here yesterday, and the tournament should bring in even more business."

"That's true, and I'm grateful for the extra business, but unless I have a legitimate reason to kick him out, I will continue being cordial. Please try to at least keep your hostility toward him to yourself while he's here."

Sheldon folded his arms over his chest. "I'll try."

"Thank you. Now let's see how the Dynamic Duo manages to save Gotham City from the Riddler's antics."

Both were tense, but after a few minutes, Amy's laughter filled the room. Moving her chair closer, she laid her head on his shoulder for the duration of the program. They spent a few minutes discussing the plot and pointing out all the inaccuracies before she consulted her watch and sighed. "I hate to rush you, but it's almost closing time."

"I'll help you organize."

"Thanks. There shouldn't be much to do. I've only had four customers all day."

"You should seriously consider my recommendation to close shop on Thursdays."

"I will."

Sheldon packed his equipment then checked the aisles as Amy locked the money in the safe and grabbed her belongings.

Standing just inside the door, her purse slung over her shoulder, Amy tilted her head back and smiled. "This was the most fun I've had in… I can't even remember how long," she admitted.

"For me as well."

Sheldon licked his lips then leaned over and wrapped his arms around her waist. He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent. She smelled and felt so good. When her fingers danced along his spine, he shivered then followed suit. A sigh of contentment escaped her lips. He didn't want it to end but knew if it didn't, her studies would suffer. Pulling away slightly, he looked into her eyes. "I have one last surprise for you before I go." He dug in his bag and closed his fingers around the object. "Close your eyes and open your hand." A wave of his hand in front of her eyes satisfied him that she wasn't peeking, and he placed the object in her palm.

"Can I look now, or am I supposed to guess?"

"You can open your eyes." Sheldon held his breath as his girlfriend stared at the silver wrapper.

"A Hershey's kiss?"

"A little treat for you, but more than that. Since I don't feel comfortable exchanging saliva, it's a symbolic gesture." Panic rose in him when her eyes misted over. He thought his plan was genius, but maybe it just upset her knowing he wasn't giving all of himself to her.

Holding it higher so she could see both the kiss and her boyfriend, she smiled through her tears. "It's perfect."

"Then why does it look like you're trying not to cry?"

"These are happy tears. You've thought of everything." Clutching the chocolate in her hand, she leaned in and stroked his back with the other. "I'll cherish our first date forever."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Just a reminder that this story is set in 2014. There is a reason I mention this :)**

Amy recounted the coins in the register for the third time. It was difficult to trust her math skills when her mind was elsewhere. Though Sheldon was occupied with his game night the previous evening, he sporadically found a few moments to text her. Each time her phone chimed, her heart skipped a beat. They were mostly messages like "Leonard and I beat Howard and Raj again!" and "I found gold-plated armour!", but the one that brought her the most joy was "I'll see you tomorrow." Now 'tomorrow' here.

A key turned in the lock, and the bell jingled. "How was your date with Dr. Smitten?" Cody asked, as he locked the door behind him.

"What? No good morning Ms. Fowler, just straight to it?"

"Sorry, I'm just so excited for you!"

Amy couldn't help the grin stretching across her face. "It was perfect. He brought pizza because, you know, Thursday is pizza night. Then we watched the first two episodes of the Batman live action series. We talked about it last week over Skype, and I mentioned wishing I had the time to see it."

"He brings you food and entertainment. This guy really knows the way to your heart."

"He really does," she sighed dreamily.

Joining her at the counter, Cody leaned his elbows on it and placed his chin in his hands while looking her in the eyes. "And did you get a goodnight kiss?"

"Cody!"

"You know I'm not going to let it go."

Amy pretended to busy herself by straightening the new stack of tournament posters she printed minutes earlier. "That's private."

"Oh, come on. It's not like I asked if he ravished you in the storage room."

She felt her cheeks flush. That thought hadn't even crossed her mind, but now that it was there, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have Sheldon's naked body pressed against hers among the boxes of comic books.

" _Did_ he ravish you?" Her employee asked, bringing her out of her trance.

"Cody, please. I think it's time we found you a girlfriend so you can have something else to think about."

"I haven't found the right girl. Until I do, I'm going to live vicariously through you."

Amy shook her head as she skirted around him. Fingers on the door lock, she twisted her head over her shoulder. "Hey, can you double check the cash in the register?"

"Really? You're always so thorough."

"Please?"

"Is this because you're so smitten with the doctor that you can't concentrate?"

"Cody," she warned.

He winked. "Of course, boss."

She unlocked the door and peered out into the parking lot. Jenny, the tiny blonde from Polished Nail Salon next door, swept debris from her portion of the sidewalk into a pink dust pan.

"Hey, neighbor!"

Amy gave her a little wave. "Slow day?"

"First appointment is at 11:30. The weekday work crowd needs their beauty sleep, I guess."

"I guess. I wouldn't even know what that's like."

"Me either." The younger woman dumped the pan into the building's trash can. "I saw Cody come in. Maybe you'll finally take me up on my offer to do your nails before the rush."

Amy looked down at her polish-free nails. Her mother forbade her from manicures because "they attracted the wrong kind of men." As tempting as it was to go against her mother's wishes, in all honesty, she had never been interested in girly rituals. Besides, she already attracted a man, one who probably couldn't care less about something so frivolous. "Maybe another time. I'm expecting my boyfriend any minute."

The woman's squeals were loud enough to scare off a flock of red-crowned parrots roosting on a nearby tree. "Amy! That's wonderful! What's his name? Where did you meet him?"

"His name is Sheldon. He's a new customer with whom I have a lot in common."

Jenny sighed dreamily. "Workplace romance. The only guys who come here are either full of themselves or they bat for the same team, if you know what I mean."

"I suppose there aren't a lot of men who want a manicure." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a familiar tall frame coming toward her. "That's Sheldon."

"He's kind of cute."

"Hands off; he's mine."

The manicurist chuckled. "He's all yours. My man is out there somewhere."

Sheldon waved and awarded his girlfriend with a crooked smile when he reached the sidewalk. "Hello." He nodded to the other woman then pushed the comic shop door open.

"Where are you going?" Amy called after him.

"I need to talk with Cody while you two chat."

Amy frowned. "Okay. I'll be in soon."

Jenny tapped the dustpan against the trash can and swiped the bangs out of her eyes. "I should get back inside too. With my luck, I missed a phone call for another appointment."

Back inside the shop, Cody was grinning like a fool at something Sheldon said. What were those two talking about? "What's going on?"

"You and I are going shopping for tournament snacks. Grab your car keys," Sheldon informed her.

"I can't leave Cody by himself on our second busiest day the week."

"I already explained the situation, and he's more than happy to hold down the fort for a couple of hours."

Amy's frown deepened. "Sheldon, I need to speak with you alone in my office." Ushering her boyfriend inside, she caught a glimpse of Cody when she turned around and rolled her eyes when he winked at her.

At Amy's insistence, Sheldon had a seat on the swivel chair, while she sat on the corner of her desk. "If this is a ploy to get an extra hug, I would not object."

"Actually, I need to talk to you about your conversation with Cody. You had no right asking him if he's okay with staying alone. He's my employee, so it's my job to decide whether or not it's appropriate to ask him such favors."

"I was only trying to help."

Her voice softened. "I know you were. In the future, ask me first."

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Thank you." She hopped off the desk and rummaged in her drawer. "If we're going, we should go now before it gets too busy. How much do you think this will cost?"

"Don't worry about the cost. I'll pay."

"This is business related, so I insist on footing the bill."

He shrugged. "Alright, but we're using my club member card, unless you already have a Costco membership."

"I don't. I've never actually been in a Costco but heard they have great prices, if you're looking for bulk items."

"Oh, they do. You're in for a treat, literally and figuratively," Sheldon promised, as they made their way to the front door.

Cody waved at them a little too excitedly. "Have fun!"

"Call me if it gets busy or for any emergency, big or small," Amy directed.

"Don't worry, Ms. Fowler!"

xxx

Shopping with Sheldon was different from any other shopping trip Amy experienced. He was so meticulous about everything. First he examined each cart for imperfections. If a wheel squeaked in the slightest, it was cast aside. When the perfect cart was finally selected, he removed a wet wipe from his bag and ran it along the handle. It actually was a good idea. Hundreds of people touched them each day. Flu season was a long way off, but those pesky summer colds were lurking around.

Sheldon flashed his membership card at the greeter, granting them access into the store. "Let's go this way," he suggested, as Amy stared up at the high ceilings and massive size of the building.

Amy insisted on pushing the giant cart, which was no easy feat. Her chin barely rose above the handle, and it's large size made steering more difficult than the average sized grocery cart. Stretching her neck out, she slowly wove around the other shoppers. After a near collision with one, she pulled aside and let my Sheldon take over. Side by side they walked past laptops, phones, and TVs all boasting the lowest prices. He maneuvered the cart to an aisle filled with snacks of all types sold by the case.

"Wow! I've never seen a pretzel jar so big!"

"You think this is amazing. Wait until you see the giant cans of soup," he promised. "If Medford had a Costco in the '80s, my mother would have been buying those up for the church dinners."

Amy examined each item closely. "So many choices. I don't know what to get."

"Stick with the classics, like these Cheez-Its. A box of 45 individual bags at $9.59 comes to 21.3 cents per bag. You can offer 2 per person or save the extras for the next tournament"

"Wouldn't it be more economical to buy a box that isn't pre-portioned?"

"It is, but with individual portions, you prevent cross-contamination of whatever's living on people's skin. Not everyone has the decency to pour rather than stick their fingers in the box."

"That's a good point." She tilted her head at the item. "The price is reasonable, but what if it doesn't go well and there is no next time?"

"Amy, trust me, there will be. Leonard has expressed interest, and I'm even okay with Howard and Raj attending, now that I've finally convinced them we really are dating."

"What did you tell them? I'm still picturing the confused looks on their faces when we came out of the office holding hands. Raj's gaping mouth was priceless."

"Indeed it was. It's not so much what I told them; it's my actions last night."

"Your actions?"

"Normally I'm hyper focused on the games, but I couldn't help texting you about my progress. I also may have laughed a little too loud when you sent me that GIF of the gamer twisting the controller so hard that he fell off the couch."

She chuckled. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"Don't be sorry. It was appropriate _and_ was the perfect method to prove you really are my girlfriend."

A warm, fuzzy feeling took over her body. Amy wondered if she would always feel this way when Sheldon referred to her as his girlfriend. She plucked a box of the Cheez-Its off the shelf and set it into the cart. "What else do I need?"

"Beverages, but first I need to make a pitstop in the candy aisle."

With one hand on the cart, he reached for her hand with the other. It felt so domestic shopping with a man. For a moment, she pretended they were a married couple doing their weekly grocery run. Again, she was wowed by the massive amounts of products for sale in one container. She had to keep herself from drooling at the bags of chocolates lining the shelves. While she was admiring the 4-pound canisters of jelly beans, she was only half aware that Sheldon left her side.

"Okay, I'm ready," he announced when he rejoined her.

"Where did you go?"

He raised and lowered his eyebrows suggestively but said nothing. On tiptoes, she tried to peer around him into the cart, but he blocked her view with his body. "No peeking."

"Okay, now I really want to know." She snuck around to the other side then fished her hand into the cart. The crinkle of plastic filled her ears as her fingers ran over a large bag filled with whatever it was he was hiding behind the Cheez-Its. "What on earth did you buy?"

"Just stocking up on something. We better get going if you want to see everything the Costco has to offer before your store gets too busy for Cody to handle alone."

"Awww, but I want to know what you have in there," she pouted.

"You'll find out soon enough."

As they continued their trek to the beverage aisle, Sheldon pointed out the massive soup cans, as promised, and she spun her head in awe to take it all in. "Even the Band-Aids come in huge boxes!"

At their destination, they inspected the labels for the best price per ounce. It took both of them to hoist the 40-pack of water bottles into the cart. Breathing hard, they paused to catch their breaths and watched the other shoppers pass by pushing mountains of groceries.

"I've always wondered what kind of lives people have when they load their carts so high. Do they have a lot of children? Do they live outside the city and only shop once a month? Are they hoarders?"

"All of those observations are plausible. I myself don't come here frequently, as I don't drive, so I stock up on when Leonard brings me here."

"I don't shop often myself because I don't have a lot of free time, but I'd be happy to take you when I can. After seeing these prices, I'm thinking of getting a membership too."

"The membership fee is $55 per year. I propose we share an account; I will pay the membership fee, and in return, you can chauffeur me."

"That hardly seems fair. I don't mind paying my half of the fee."

"Determining who gets the better deal is dependant on many factors. It's quite possible your expenses could exceed that of the membership fee. First we would need to know how many trips we make per year. Then we calculate the cost of fuel and vehicular wear and tear, including the cost of oil and every other aspect of owning a vehicle."

"That's not necessary. Let's just agree that you will pay the fee, and I will be responsible for all things vehicular."

"Excellent!"

Did that really just happen? Now that she was the co-owner of a store membership with her boyfriend, it really did almost feel like they were a married couple. Sheldon began walking to the freezer aisles. Running a little to catch up to his long legs, she wondered if her expression matched that of her feelings inside or if she looked nonchalant. Her thoughts were cut off when he stopped suddenly, and she bumped into him. Slightly dazed, she blinked and surveyed her surroundings. All along the front ends of the freezers, product demo representatives were giving away samples of their wares.

"This is the treat portion of the trip I informed you about," Sheldon said, as he accepted a sample of orange chicken.

Amy helped herself to one of the tiny cups. "Wow, this is good. Now I want to buy some."

"That's why they do it. Drat! Now I want some too."

Eight samples and half a grocery cart later, they stood in the checkout line. Amy set her hand on her belly. "That was really filling. I'll have to save my last slice of pizza for dinner." She consulted her wristwatch and gasped. "Oh no! We've already been gone over two hours. I hope Cody can handle the Saturday rush."

"He would call if there was a problem."

"You're right. I just…" Her ringtone went off. Digging in her purse, she lifted the screen to her eyes. "It's the store! I knew it!" With trembling fingers, she swiped Accept. "Cody? Is everything okay?"

Sheldon moved the cart up as the line moved forward then looked at her expectantly, but she needed to concentrate on her employee's words. Turning her head slightly, she pressed the phone to her ear. "Wait, slow down. This isn't one of your practical jokes?... Are you absolutely sure?... Wow! He was honestly the last person I expected to hear from... No, I'm not upset you called. That is great news! I can't believe it!... Are you swamped yet?... Good. We're in line now, so I should be seeing you soon. 'Kay, bye!"

She tossed her phone back in her purse and met Sheldon's raised eyebrows. "That was Cody."

"I gathered that. What's this great news?"

Eyes shining and grin widening, she paused for effect. "Stan Lee agreed to donate a signed copy of the latest Spiderman issue! I didn't actually expect him to return my call!"

"Amy, that's wonderful!"

"Yes! My only regret is I wasn't there to speak with him myself."

"You can call him back to thank him."

"I think I will. Maybe I'll even ask if he would mind making an appearance on tournament day. If we advertise that Stan Lee will be in attendance, we're sure to get a great turnout."

"You don't want to do that."

"Why not?" Amy asked, as they reached the front of the line. She began placing their purchases on the conveyor belt, while Sheldon stood stock still. "Sheldon? Is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about what a terrible idea it would be for Stan Lee to appear at your store."

"Would you like your purchases in boxes or directly back in the cart?" The cashier interrupted.

"Boxes please. We will also need three separate transactions. Two personal and one business." To Amy he whispered, "I'll tell you about my experience with you know who in the car."

The cashier did not look pleased to be performing three transactions. Even though he swiped each item proficiently, it still felt like an eternity to Amy. She was curious why Sheldon was opposed to having one of the greatest comic book legends visit her store. He wanted her business to do well, and this was an almost surefire way to accomplish that. It didn't make any sense.

In the parking lot, Sheldon took his time loading the boxes into the trunk. Was he deliberately stalling because he changed his mind about telling her, or was he just being meticulous? Finally, the last box was stacked, and he wheeled the cart to the cart return in the parking lot. In the car Amy looked at him expectantly, but he appeared not to notice. His eyes were instead focused on the rearview mirror.

"Traffic is clear behind you. Why aren't we going?"

"I'm waiting for you to tell me about your problem with Stan Lee."

Sheldon crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't have a problem with him, but he has one with me."

"I'm going to need more info than that."

He sighed then dove in, keeping his eyes on his lap. Amy listened raptly as he described his encounter with the comic book creator four years earlier. When he was done, he peeked at her through lowered lashes. "You're probably ashamed to call yourself my girlfriend now."

Placing her hand on his, she squeezed his fingers. "I'm not. It was all a misunderstanding. You didn't know he was being sarcastic about inviting you in to watch the Lakers game."

"I should have left when he threatened to call the police, but I didn't. Now I can't come within 100 feet of him, and your store isn't large enough even if we stand on opposite ends."

"Then I won't ask him to come. He's probably too busy anyway. I'm just thankful he agreed to donate the comic book. It will still be a good way to entice the gamers if we advertise the prizes." She inserted the key and placed the car in reverse.

"Amy?"

Putting the car back in park, she looked at his unreadable expression. "Is something wrong?"

"I just want you to know how grateful I am that you're so understanding. No one else in my life, except maybe my mother and meemaw, would sacrifice so much for me. I promise I'll make it up to you, starting with my first little token of appreciation."

She heard the crinkle of a plastic wrapper. Moments later, a familiar foiled-wrapped item sat in her palm. Smiling, she held the chocolate kiss up to the sunlight and watched the silver foil sparkle. "Is this what you were hiding?"

He nodded while holding up the giant bag. "I wanted to surprise you, and trust me, it's not easy to do that. You're so curious about everything. I even had to distract you at the checkout line so you wouldn't see them."

"I can't help being curious. It's the future scientist in me. And wow! That's a lot of kisses!"

"Three hundred fifty of them. Like I said, I need to stock up."

"You're so sneaky but sweet. Thank you." She leaned over the console and wrapped her arms around his torso. The feel of his head resting on hers and the sweet gesture were worth the figurative price of not inviting Stan Lee.


	13. Chapter 13

One week before the tournament, Sheldon admired the whiteboard he hung above Amy's desk, while she found a new temporary home for her wall calendar and bulletin board.

"Was it really necessary to install something so large?" She asked from the storeroom doorway.

"Yes. We need a visual of all we have accomplished and what still needs to be done before the big day. He pointed to the "Completed" column with a black marker. "Snacks, check. First and second place prizes, check…"

"Sheldon, we've already gone through this twice since you got here, plus we discussed it all day yesterday. I need to take a few minutes to relax." Amy sank into her chair and rubbed her temples.

"Do you have a headache?"

"Not yet, but I might get one if we don't take a break."

"Very well. I will set my phone timer for 15 minutes."

"Or we can wait until I'm actually ready."

Now he felt a headache coming on. They had just seven days to check off the remaining to-do items. He wanted to forge ahead, but Amy really did look awful. The bags under her eyes were darker than usual, and her complexion was more pale. "How about a compromise? You rest, and I'll enlist Cody's help with the tables, if you're okay with that?"

"That's fine. Thanks for checking. I'm going to close my eyes for a few minutes."

Sheldon opened his mouth, but his girlfriend's eyes were already closed. As difficult as it would be, he needed to respect her wishes.

Peering out the office door, he noted Cody was deep in conversation with the same customer he was speaking with when he arrived 30 minutes earlier. The guy sure was talkative. Over the past three weeks, Sheldon slowly grew accustomed to his lively banter, but it was his willingness to take on more duties while he and Amy finalized details for the tournament that truly won him over.

"Dr. Cooper!" The younger man greeted him when the customer wandered off to check out the collectibles. "What's up?"

"A preposition."

"What? Oh, I get it. Up is a preposition. You were being funny," Cody chuckled. "I love your sense of humor. Let me rephrase that question. Can I help you with something?"

"Actually, yes. While Amy takes a break, would you mind helping me move the tables in place?"

"Sure. How is she? She looked more tired than usual."

"You noticed it too? Perhaps I've been pushing her too hard about the tournament, but how else will we be ready on time?"

"Ms. Fowler is resilient. I'm sure with a little extra rest, she'll be ready to tackle it full force." Cody led the way to a corner where three folded card tables and their matching chairs were propped against the wall. "Any ideas how to make the most of the space?"

"I've mocked up two possible configurations." Sheldon rummaged in his bag, producing two sketches. "This line represents the window, and this rectangle is the collectibles shelving unit. We could place two tables in between and the third in front of them. Then we can position the other three tables over here," he indicated on the paper with his finger.

Cody examined the drawing, compared them with the real life objects, and looked back at the paper again. "This could work. What's your other idea?"

Sheldon handed him the first sketch, as he held up the second. "In this one we have the first three tables in a linear pattern rather than a triangular formation. It will allow more room to access the new releases rack, but then we may only have space for an additional two tables in front."

"The second option will be much less crowded," Cody remarked. "With five tables, we can fit 20 gamers. It may be enough. A few customers have expressed interest, but I just don't know how many will show up."

"Nor do I."

"Wanna try option 2 and see how it looks?" Cody flipped a table onto the floor and pulled the legs out. Together they shifted it into place.

Sheldon stood back, head tilted. "There should be just enough room for the chairs."

Both men stood back when four chairs circled the table. "It doesn't leave a lot of room to get in and out of the aisles," Cody observed. "I don't think we can even consider option 1."

They placed the remaining two tables and their chairs. "It's quite possible we may be violating the fire code, but measuring the space will reveal the specifics. In any case, it appears too crowded to keep them out all week, but setup was quick. I suppose after Amy gets a look, we can disassemble until the morning of the tournament."

"I agree," Cody concurred, "but she's the boss, so we should let her decide."

"Before we call Amy out for her opinion, I propose we set up two more tables to get the full effect. I believe you dropped them off in the storeroom?"

"Yes, on the wall next to the last shipment." Sheldon turned to leave, but Cody called after him. "Dr. Cooper?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Of course. I wouldn't expect you to move these on your own."

"No, I mean for everything you've done for Ms. Fowler. Before you came along, she was just existing. I've worked here 11 months and was a customer for three years before that, and in all that time I've never seen her as happy as she is now."

"She doesn't seem very happy with me today."

"She probably just needs some rest. It's a lot of work keeping this shop running plus her studies. Now there's the tournament preparations. It's nothing personal. Honestly, if you hadn't come into her life when you did, she might have given up on this place. She never actually said anything out loud, but I could tell her heart just wasn't into it anymore."

Sheldon swallowed hard. He couldn't imagine the store no longer existing. Amy had discussed the possibility of selling it but claimed she would never actually follow through. Now he was more determined than ever to make sure the tournament was a success. He thanked Cody then slipped through the office door to find his girlfriend staring at the whiteboard.

"How's it going?" She asked.

"We have the three tables from out front in place. Now we're going to set up two more."

"Only two? I could have sworn Cody dropped off three back there."

"He did, but… well, perhaps it's best if you see for yourself."

He pulled her up from the chair but didn't let go of her hand. Side by side they entered the store front. While Cody was busy with a customer, Amy wandered over to the tables, lips pursed, her free hand on her hip. "Can we even get the other two in here?"

"I envision them sitting over there," he motioned with a swoop of his hand.

"In front of the counter? What if someone needs to make a purchase? Maybe this was a bad idea."

Sheldon frowned. "I thought you were looking forward to this."

"I was, but it's so much more work than I imagined." She surveyed the area again. "Maybe we won't even need the other tables. We may not even get enough players."

"Or we may get more than we have room for. Think of it as an experiment." He witnessed a multitude of expressions cross her face and felt panic building in him. "I've enjoyed working on this with you. I thought you felt the same."

"I do. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just tired and second guessing myself."

"Would you like to sit down again?"

She bit her lip and nodded. Taking her hand again, he led her back to the office.

A soft sigh escaped her lips when she nestled into her chair. "I'm sorry if I seem a little off today. After our Skype chat last night, I forced myself to read the next two chapters of my textbook to make up for the days I've slacked off on my studies. I didn't get much sleep."

"My apologies for keeping you awake. Perhaps we should limit our nightly calls to 20 minutes."

"No, I love our conversations."

"As do I, but your health is more important. You need to take better care of yourself."

"I want to but don't know how to fit everything into my day."

"I apologize for pushing you into the tournament."

"You didn't push me; I willingly agreed to it."

He glanced at the whiteboard then back at his girlfriend. "Are you ready to tackle another task, or shall we wait a while?"

She shrugged. "I guess we'd better get at it. Time is running out."

"Excellent. I presume you haven't heard back from any other donors?"

She shook her head. "Just Stan Lee and the Pacific Media Expo organizers."

"Ah, yes. Glendale's very own Comic-Con wannabe."

"You've been to it?"

Sheldon nodded. "The guys and I have been to every Comic-Con-like event in the greater LA area. PMX is one of the better ones, but nothing comes close to the one in San Diego."

"I've always wanted to attend one, but I can never get away from the shop."

"I would love for you to join us this year."

"I would too but..."

"Amy, before you say no, I would like to point out that we have four months to devise a plan to make it happen. While I enjoy attending with the guys, each year proves more difficult to find a costume Leonard and I can both agree on. Perhaps the two of us can find a suitable couple's costume. What do you say?"

"It's a nice thought, but I won't get my hopes up."

"We are both highly intelligent creatures. Surely we can find a way, but I digress." He glanced at the whiteboard again. "To recap, we have one signed copy of The Amazing Spider-Man, issue number #1, and tickets for two to PMX. Do you have any ideas for a third place prize?"

"My first thought was giving away one of the figures from the bargain bin, but they're marked down a lot and still no one wants them, so that hardly seems like a decent prize."

"What are your other ideas?"

"I was thinking of asking Cody if he could draw one of the game's characters on high-quality paper. He did such a great job on the goblin king."

"That's perfect!"

"I'll check with him later. I really don't think he'll object, so we can consider that task done."

"I'll wait to add it to the Completed column until he agrees. I need closure."

"Fair enough." She stared up at the whiteboard. "There's not much left on the to-do side that we can take care of now."

Sheldon tapped the marker against the white space beneath the tasks then paused. The faint sound of Cracklin' Rosie from the tape recorder at the counter filled his ears. "There is something we haven't considered. I realize you're a fan of Neil Diamond, but for the tournament, I propose playing video game soundtracks instead."

"Those exist?"

"Yes." He added 'Select music' to the To-Do column. "I have a collection on a flash drive I can bring over on Tuesday. I'll help you choose fitting compilations."

"Is it really necessary? Maybe we can forgo the music altogether."

"Amy, music is an integral part of setting the tone. If we choose wisely, it may lead to larger purchases and impulse buys."

"I suppose that makes sense. When I hear upbeat music at the grocery store, I tend to stay a little longer, which probably equates to buying more."

"Exactly. It's one of the most common marketing techniques." Sheldon tapped at the next item on the list. "All of that doesn't matter, though, if the store is not well stocked. How many Ka'a card packs do you have on hand?"

"Assuming we don't attract a huge crowd, I should have enough packs for our players right now. I did order more to keep the shelves stocked. The shipment arrives on Tuesday."

"What if there's a shipping strike?"

"Very unlikely, but, like I said, there should be enough even without the new shipment."

"Perhaps I should count them." As he turned to the door, Amy caught his hand.

"We'll do that later." She licked her lips. "Sheldon, I have a confession."

He turned to face her. Why was she avoiding his gaze? A bead of sweat rolled down his chest, and his heart pounded so hard it felt like someone was using it as a drum. Knowing nothing about relationships, besides what he had witnessed from his friends and on TV, he had no idea what to expect. Was she breaking up with him? If she was, would she be clinging intro his hand? Maybe she just wanted him to back off a little on the tournament preparations. He could continue creating a list of possible scenarios, or he could just ask.

"Wh...what's wrong?"

She wrung her hands in her lap. "This is so embarrassing."

"What is?"

She lifted her eyes and gulped. "Promise you won't laugh or think I'm a fraud."

A fraud? What secret could she be carrying that would cause her to say something like that? "Amy, I have no idea what you are trying to tell me. Therefore, I can't make such a promise."

"I shouldn't have said anything."

"Now you have to tell me."

She lowered her eyes and sighed. In a voice barely above a whisper, she mumbled. "I'm not very familiar with Mystic Warlords of Ka'a."

Sheldon frowned. Maybe he didn't hear her correctly. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that? It almost sounded like you said you're not familiar with Mystic Warlords of Ka'a."

She peeked up at him through her lashes and nodded. "That's exactly what I said. The only time I've played it was once briefly when Cody started coming here. He was looking for an expansion pack, but I didn't carry them at the time. I told him I only sold products I've tested, so the next day, he brought in some cards and taught me the game. I haven't played it since."

Sheldon blinked. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was embarrassed. Here I am hosting a game I've played once. I mean, I know the basics and have been keeping up with the stats on the newly-released cards so I can at least converse with my customers, but I feel inadequate to referee, should any disagreements break out."

"I can help you feel more comfortable with it. Leonard and I happen to be hosting a game tomorrow evening. The store will be closed, so you should join us."

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"Nonsense. It's just me, Leonard, Howard, and Raj. The two of us could team up and play against each of them, or perhaps Leonard can convince Penny to play, and we can all play in pairs."

"I suppose I can stop in for a quick game after I eat something on the way back from the lab."

"Or better yet, you can eat at my place. Do you like Thai food?"

"I love it!"

"Excellent. Monday is Thai food night, but if it wasn't something you cared for, I could have asked Leonard to pick up something else for you."

"I guess it's a good thing I like Thai."

"It helps but isn't necessary. Raj doesn't like Indian food, which is baffling to me, considering he's from India. We have to accommodate him when we eat the delectable dishes from his homeland."

"Perhaps he tired of the cuisine if he consistently ate it as a child," she suggested.

"That's a logical explanation."

"So Thai food and a game night. Plus I'll get to know your friends a little better. I look forward to it."

Sheldon's heart rate returned to normal as his girlfriend's smile lit up her face. He was excited at the prospect of having her join him in his habitat, and perhaps introducing her to another atmosphere and building confidence in her gaming skills would revitalize her initial excitement.


	14. Chapter 14

Faint voices from within apartment 4A filtered through the door, as Amy stood on the other side, fist poised to knock. She imagined the guys discussing gaming strategy, or perhaps Sheldon was coaching them on how to behave around her. He expressed fear that Howard or Raj would say something inappropriate in her presence, and though she assured him she could handle it, he appeared unconvinced.

Seeing bits of her boyfriend's apartment on Skype made her long to see it all in person, so why was she so hesitant? She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You can do this," she muttered to herself.

"You're Amy, right?"

Amy jumped at the voice. How had she not heard footsteps come right up to her? A blonde woman in yoga pants and a tank top was looking at her expectantly. She tugged on her skirt and cleared her throat. "That's correct. May I ask how you know who I am?"

"Your superhero t-shirt is kind of a giveaway."

Amy looked down at her attire then back at the woman. "I still don't understand how you know my name."

"Sheldon talks about you all the time."

"He does?"

The blonde chuckled. "Yes, and let me tell you, it's a relief after all that science jibber jabber he used to bore me with. Now he can't stop telling everyone about the gaming tournament you're planning together and how much he admires you for running a comic book store while going to school to follow your true calling."

Amy tilted her head. Just how involved was Sheldon with his neighbors that this woman knew all about her? "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"I'm Penny, Leonard's fiancée."

"Oh, of course! Sheldon told me you live across the hall. I apologize for not coming to that conclusion sooner. My mind has been a little foggy lately from lack of sleep. It's nice to meet you."

Penny accepted the hand Amy reached out. "You too."

"I don't know what else Sheldon's told you about me, but he's told me a little about you too."

"I'm sure he has," Penny replied wryly.

Amy tugged on her skirt again and averted her eyes. She shouldn't have said anything. All she knew about her boyfriend's neighbor was the impending separation of the roommates once the couple got married, and that's not a conversation she wished to get involved in. "So, um, I should probably let him know I'm here. Are you on your way out?"

The blonde's ponytail whipped from side to side as she shook her head. "I wish. Leonard begged me to join you and the guys for that Ka game."

"Ka'a," Amy corrected. "Mystic Warlords of Ka'a."

Penny shrugged. "Ka, Ka'a, same difference."

Amy opened her mouth, but before she could respond, a door chain rattled, and she was face to face with a wild-eyed Sheldon.

"Amy, I was about to go looking for you. I thought you got lost." He peered around her and frowned. "I should have known Penny was behind this. Did she engage you in some tedious conversation about her latest shoe purchase?"

"Hey!" Penny squealed. "There's more to me than fashion talk."

Sheldon blocked the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. "If by that you mean stealing my roommate, then I wholeheartedly agree."

"For the millionth time, I didn't steal Leonard from you. We're getting married, and married people don't live with their crazy roommate."

"It's literally impossible you could have told me a million times. It took you 5.12 seconds to state your case. There are 86,400 seconds in a day…"

"Sheldon, it's just an expression…"

Sheldon continued his calculations. "...and that's assuming you did nothing but repeat yourself continually 24 hours a day. Therefore, you didn't even come close to one million times. Including today, it's only 15."

Amy beamed. "That's impressive!"

"Don't encourage him."

Sheldon glared at his neighbor. "Let's see you try to do math in your head. We'll start with something easy. What's 73 times 8765?"

"Out of my way, Sheldon. I'm here to see Leonard, not fall for your little tricks."

"I will after you admit you can't do it."

Amy squirmed as they continued to argue. She knew Sheldon was upset, and she supported him, but Penny had a point too. She and Leonard would soon be starting a new life together, just the two of them. As difficult as the transition would be for her boyfriend, he would learn to embrace the change, just as he had when Stuart's store burned. As the argument escalated to insults, she made a difficult decision. "Maybe I should go."

Sheldon caught her wrist as she turned away. "Amy, wait!"

"Yeah, don't leave me alone with the guys. Sheldon and I will put our differences aside for tonight, right Sheldon?"

The theoretical physicist pursed his lips. "Fine. Just for tonight I will not bring up the fact that you're a homewrecker."

"Sheldon," the blonde warned.

He rolled his eyes. "Alright. We'll call a temporary truce." Sheldon reluctantly shook Penny's outstretched hand then immediately pulled a travel-sized bottle of Purell from his pocket.

Amy followed her boyfriend into the place he called home. Her eyes roamed over the brown faux leather couch where Raj and Howard were seated and the adjacent chair occupied by Leonard.

"Gentlemen, you remember my girlfriend, Amy Farrah Fowler."

She was welcomed by a chorus of greetings and shyly waved back with a quiet, "hi." Instead of heading to the seating area, she took her time soaking up every detail in the room, starting with the physics literature perfectly stacked in the bookshelves to the superhero figurines keeping watch on top.

"The comic books are in my bedroom," Sheldon revealed, as if reading her mind.

"I'd love to see your collection."

"Get ready to be dazzled by my impeccable organizational skills." He grabbed her hand and gently pulled her toward what she assumed were the bedrooms.

"You and your girlfriend can canoodle afterward. I promised Bernadette I'd be home by 9."

"There will be no canoodling, Howard. I merely want to show her my comic book collection."

"Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" The engineer teased.

Amy reddened, thinking back to Cody's comment about her being ravished. She was no expert when it came to relationships of any kind and didn't know how to respond.

Penny glared down at him. "Howard, you've made Amy uncomfortable. Let's just sit down, eat, and get the game over with."

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"I will take you on a tour later," Sheldon promised. Standing in front of the couch, he frowned. "Raj, floor!" He instructed, with a point of his finger.

Raj sent him an incredulous look."Really? You're making the Indian guy sit on the floor? That's racist, dude."

"It has nothing to do with race. I could just as easily have asked Howard. On second thought, that would be more preferable. He's been known to get handsy with the ladies, and I don't want to subject Amy to that. Howard, floor!"

"Sheldon, I don't want to cause a rift between you and your friends," Amy murmured. "I'll take the floor."

"You're a new guest, so that is unacceptable. Besides, it will be difficult for me to explain the game if we're not seated next to each other."

"I'll move," Raj volunteered.

Amy smiled at him gratefully, though it made her a little uncomfortable that she was the reason they had to make other accommodations. Howard scooted closer to the edge, freeing up the middle cushion, but she was more focused on the other action. Leonard gave his fiancée a peck on the cheek before digging into his takeout container. It was sweet, and Amy couldn't help but wonder when the chocolate kisses she received from her partner would progress to something a little more intimate.

Sheldon patted the empty spot. "Amy, your food is getting cold."

Everyone was already enjoying the aromatic delicacies, and her stomach growled in response. Reaching for an unopened container, she quickly drew her arm back. "I didn't mean to just grab at it. Is this one mine?"

"It is," Leonard affirmed. "That one is your mee krob, and the other is your chicken satay. I wasn't sure what sauces you like, so I asked for three different kinds."

"That's very thoughtful. Thank you, Leonard."

"You're welcome."

Amy stabbed a bit of mee krob with a plastic fork and chewed throughfully. "Wow! This is even better than the one from the Thai restaurant across the street from my shop. Just don't tell the owners, or they might stop bringing me free rice."

"And we can't have you starve. You need to supplement those peanut butter sandwiches when I'm not around."

A warm feeling spread throughout Amy's body. Her boyfriend was always looking out for her best interests. "Sheldon, you worry too much."

"Someone needs to look out for you."

"Awww, Sheldon that's the nicest thing I've ever heard you tell anyone," Penny gushed.

"I tell people nice things all the time. Just last week I commended Mrs. Gunderson on her horticulture skills."

Amy dabbed her lips with a paper napkin. "Who's Mrs. Gunderson?"

"She's the neighbor who lives directly below me and Leonard. You must have seen the plant she keeps outside her apartment."

"It's nice that you know your neighbors. I'm hardly ever home, so I haven't had the chance to socialize with any of mine. I don't even know the name of the lady next door to me."

"Sheldon tells us you're super busy. We're glad you could find time to join us today."

"Thanks, Leonard. I don't remember the last time I took a night off."

"And what a night it will be! Brace yourself for an evening full of magic and whimsy," Sheldon declared.

"I sense you aren't excited for the game?" Amy asked Penny when she saw her wrinkled nose.

Sheldon snorted. "That's an understatement."

"I'm more of a blackjack and poker kinda girl. Are you actually into this? Blink twice if Sheldon's forcing you to play against your will."

"I appreciate your concern, but it's a common misconception that females are uninterested in comic books and role playing games. While it's true the majority of my customers are male, I do see girls and teens, and even some women, shopping. In fact, there is a single mother with two young girls who brings them in once a month. They all leave the store with bags of comics and smiles on their faces."

"Is the woman pretty?" Raj asked. "You know what? It doesn't matter. I'm interested even if she's a 7. Can you hook us up?"

"You'll have to excuse my horny friend," Howard apologized. "He hasn't had sex in seven months."

"Gentlemen, please. My girlfriend has more important things to do than playing matchmaker. Even if she was willing, doing so would violate the proprietor/customer code of honor."

Amy rested her hand on his knee. "That's not a thing, Sheldon. And, Raj, I don't know enough about her or you to feel comfortable setting you up. I'm sorry."

"I understand. Maybe I can just happen to be there when she comes in."

"Maybe."

For the first time in her life, Amy felt part of a group. They talked, they laughed, they ate - even the little arguments were all in good fun. When the containers were empty, the roommates cleared off the table, declining her offer to help. Watching them was almost like witnessing a choreographed dance the way they moved through the tiny kitchen area, each performing their duties without tripping over the other. It was obvious they had a lot of practice, and a wave of sadness came over her as she thought about Leonard's eventual move.

With the counters and sink just as spotless as they'd been when she arrived, the guys disappeared into the back rooms, emerging moments later with the gaming cards. Sheldon presented her with two stacks to choose from.

"Does one stack hold an advantage over the other?"

"Every one is a winner and also a loser. It's the player's strategy that determines the outcome."

Amy randomly chose the one on her left and peeked at the bottom card.

"Isn't there a no peeking rule?" Penny asked.

Amy quickly set her cards face down on the table. "I… I don't know. Sorry."

Sheldon glared at his neighbor. "There is no such rule. Besides, it doesn't matter who sees the cards. We're going to start off with a lesson on the basic rules of the game. I will teach Amy how to build the perfect desk, discuss what each color symbolizes, and how to summon creatures and spells. Penny, I advise you to pay close attention as well."

The future Mrs. Hofstadter groaned. "This is just as boring as I remember, and we haven't even started. Bernadette was smart not to come."

"Your wife doesn't enjoy the game either?" Amy asked.

"She said she would rather gouge her eyes out with a screwdriver than play some dopey nerd game."

"Damn, I wish I had thought of that," Penny muttered.

Leonard slung his arm over her shoulders and planted a kiss on top of her head. "It's only for a couple hours. Remember our deal."

Penny sighed. "Can it be Saturday already?" She filled the group in on their upcoming trip to the beach, which Leonard reluctantly agreed to in exchange for her playing "that Ka game."

"Leonard's apprehension is well founded. The deadly UV rays reflecting off the water alone are enough to keep me away, not to mention the dangerous marine life, children kicking sand, and teenagers with guitars." Sheldon shuddered.

"I don't care for the beach either," Amy admitted, "I've lived in California all my life and have still never put my foot in the ocean."

"Nor have I," Sheldon confessed.

"Wow!" Penny exclaimed You two are made for each other. Sheldon, do not let her get away."

He smiled at his girlfriend. "Never."

Amy returned his smile. He was always handsome, but when the corners of his mouth turned up and his eyes sparkled, it made her swoon.

Howard rolled his eyes. "Either quit with the eye coitus or get a room,"

Amy felt her cheeks flush. She almost forgot they were not alone. The cards in her hand provided the perfect escape from their looks.

Clearing his throat, Sheldon focused on the entire group. "Let's get started. The first step to any strategy card game is building the perfect deck from the cards you own. You will need a variety of artifact, creature, enchantment, land, and spell cards. When you're first learning the game, I recommend an even balance of each type. Also pay special attention to how much mana each card is worth. Mana is..."

"Bored!" Penny whined. "Leonard, I release you from your commitment to come to the beach if you let me go home."

"Penny, you can't leave. We're playing in teams," Sheldon reminded her, but his words fell on deaf ears.

"If you're really that unhappy, I can be my own team," Leonard offered. "You have fun doing something you love. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Sweetie." Penny threw her cards on the table and hopped off the chair. "It was nice to meet you, Amy," she called over her shoulder.

"You too. Perhaps we'll meet again under different circumstances."

"I'm sure we will." With a little finger wave at the group, she bolted out the door.

"Leonard, have you forgotten we're playing in pairs? Pairs as in groups of two?"

"I know what a pair is, Sheldon."

"Then how do you expect to play when you willingly let your partner leave?"

"This isn't an actual competition. Tonight is about teaching Amy the game."

Amy's eyes volleyed between the two men. It was all her fault. Had she not joined them, the four friends would already be playing, Penny wouldn't have been bored, and she… would be home alone with her neurology textbook.

"I'm sorry my presence caused this. I don't want to come between best friends."

"Amy, you have nothing to be sorry for. I invited you, not only to become better acquainted with the game, but also to introduce you to a new environment where you can add a little fun into your life. Penny's unanticipated departure has nothing to do with you."

Howard rolled his eyes. "Really? Penny leaving wasn't anticipated? We all know she would rather be doing almost anything but play Mystic Warlords of Ka'a."

"I wanted Amy's first visit to go perfectly. If Penny cared at all, she would have suffered in silence."

Amy squeezed her boyfriend's hand. "I'm not offended at all. She's not interested in the game, and that's okay. You can't force someone to do something they don't want to do. Maybe we can plan an activity we all can enjoy. And that includes your wife, Howard. I'm dying to meet her."

"You're really not upset?"

"I'm really not."

She could see the struggle within him, trying to decide if she was being truthful or merely not wanting to cause a scene. In the end, he decided to let the unanticipated setback go.

"Alright, now where were we?"

"You were telling me I need a good balance of each card type."

"Yes, of course."

As her boyfriend continued explaining the basics, Amy sneaked a peek at the other guys. To her surprise, they didn't appear bored or frustrated over the delay. They kept busy quietly discussing strategy.

Thirty minutes later, they were ready to begin the practice round. Amy studied the cards in her hand. "I'm sorry, could you explain the difference between the spell cards and the enchantment cards again?" Sheldon set his deck face down on the table and leaned over his girlfriend. He was so close she could feel his body heat, and that nearness was making it difficult to concentrate on his words.

"Raj played a creature card. You can use either one in this case…" Sheldon trailed off. "Amy, are you alright? You look a little flush."

"What? I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"You can use either a spell card or an enchantment card on Raj's two-headed tiger."

She plucked a spell card from her deck. Sheldon made a disapproving sound. She slipped it back and tried another but received the same reaction. "What do you suggest?"

Sheldon patiently explained that the cards she chose would deal little damage to Raj's tiger. "Your best move is to attack with the gelatinous sphere."

After hearing a detailed explanation why that particular card was her best move, Amy played it and was rewarded with her boyfriend's crooked smile. The game was more of a learning curve than she expected, but after another two matches, she was able to make informed decisions on her own.

Howard leaned back and stretched. "As much as I would love to stay so you can beat team Koothrowitz yet again, I need to keep my promise to Bernie."

Raj shook Amy's hand. "Good game. You sure creamed us during that last round, but it was fun."

"Yes, it was quite enjoyable. Thank you for putting up with me while I got the hang of it."

"We all had to learn at some point. Besides, the more the merrier," Leonard affirmed.

"Thank you. I really appreciate everyone's help. I feel a lot more confident about my knowledge of the game now. Will you all be stopping by on Sunday for the tournament?"

After promising to be there, Howard and Raj bid farewell to Leonard and the couple, and Amy grabbed her purse. "I should get home too. Thank you both again for letting me join you."

"First let me take you on that tour of my comic book collection."

"Raincheck? I'm sorry, but if I don't leave now, I may fall asleep at the wheel."

"Perhaps I should call you a taxi."

"I'll be fine." She yawned, and the look on his face grew more concerned. "Don't worry. It's not that far."

"I'll walk you to your car. If you appear to be too tired to drive, I insist on calling a cab."

"Fair enough. Goodnight, Leonard! Thank you again for your hospitality."

"Anytime."

Side by side the couple descended the staircase. When they reached her car, Sheldon peered at her face. "Are you sure you'll be okay driving home?"

She stifled a yawn. "I am. Thank you for tonight. Not only did I familiarize myself with the game, I really enjoyed hanging out with your friends."

"Good, because I was thinking of making Ka'a night a weekly event. We usually alternate between that and Klingon Boggle, but that would put Leonard, Raj, and I at an unfair advantage."

"Weekly might be a bit much with my studies and it being my day to catch up with groceries and housework, but monthly could work."

"Very well, I dub the third Monday of the month Mystic Warlords of Ka'a Day."

Amy grinned. "Monday is Ka'a night, Thursday is pizza night, Friday is vintage video games and Chinese food night, and Saturday is laundry night. Am I forgetting anything?"

"Just that you need your rest."

"Are you getting rid of me?" Amy pouted.

"Never. I'm just concerned for your safety. Oh, just one last thing before you go." Sheldon patted his waist. "Drat!"

"What's wrong?"

"In my haste, I failed to grab my jacket."

"You're cold? I thought it felt pretty balmy."

"It's not that. I filled my pockets with kisses, and now I'll have to run upstairs so you don't leave without one."

"Sheldon, it's okay. You can make it up to me tomorrow."

"It's not that simple. Our tradition dictates that I give you a kiss each time we see each other, but I don't want you to fall asleep before you get home. This is a sticky wicket."

"A hug is just fine."

"A hug is not a kiss. Hmmmmm…" She could almost see the wheels spinning in his head, but it wasn't long before the metaphorical lightbulb went off. "I think I have a solution." Closing the gap between them, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Then to her surprise, he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, a shiver coursing through her body.

"Did you suddenly get cold? I hope you aren't catching a fever."

"N...No, it's from surprise and contentment. I could get used to those kisses." He planted his lips on her forehead again and held her tight against his chest, so tight that she could hear his heart pounding in time with hers. If only she could stay in those arms forever, but before she was ready, he took a half step back.

"Next time I'll be better prepared," he promised.

"Now it's customary for you to also give me a forehead kiss, but I'll never say no to the chocolate kisses."

"Good because I still have 348."

Before getting into her car, she threw herself into his arms one last time. While his warm hands caressed her back, she breathed in his tantalizing baby powder scent.

As Amy backed out of the parking space, she watched Sheldon through the rearview mirror until he disappeared from sight but not out of mind. It had been an enjoyable and productive evening, and she was already looking forward to their next game night four weeks from now.

At the first stoplight, she touched the spot that still tingled from her boyfriend's lips. From chocolate kisses to forehead kisses. Others might consider it a platonic gesture, but she knew better. It was just the next step to what would come.


	15. Chapter 15

Tournament day was finally here. Sheldon peered through the comic shop's glass door expecting to see his girlfriend on the other side, yet she and Cody were nowhere in sight. Maybe the glare was hindering his vision. He squinted and held his hands next to his face. No one. That was odd.

He raised his fist to knock when something caught his eye. Cody! But where was Amy? The shop employee stepped out of the office, shutting the door behind him. Even from this vantage point, Sheldon could tell he wasn't happy. He rapped at the door frame, catching the younger man's attention.

Cody startled then gave a half-hearted wave. Sheldon frowned. Cody never did anything half hearted. Until now, he'd never seen the guy without a smile on his face. Something was definitely wrong. The door lock clicked, and he was ushered inside. "Where's Amy?"

Cody licked his lips. "We have a problem."

"You didn't answer my question, and what do you mean by a problem?"

"Ms. Fowler. She's… not doing so well. I tried to convince her to go home, but she insisted on staying. You know how stubborn she is. I can see her point though. She's been looking forward to this day for weeks, and now…"

Sheldon skirted past his girlfriend's employee. In five long strides, he was at the office door. Amy was fine just 12 hours ago when they chatted over Skype. Sure, she looked kind of tired, but that was normal for her.

Swallowing hard, he ignored his urge to triple knock and pushed it open. It was even worse than he could have imagined. In the darkened office, he could just make out his girlfriend's form slumped over the desk, clamping her hands over her head like a vise. "Amy!"

She groaned and peeked at him. "Sheldon, whatever you do, keep your voice low and don't turn the light on."

He lowered his voice. "Who are we hiding from? And why are you holding your head? If you've suffered a concussion, we need to get you to a doctor."

Wincing, she gritted her teeth. "I didn't suffer any head trauma. I woke up with excruciating pain shooting through my right temporal lobe. I'm also sensitive to sound and light, and my vision is kind of blurry."

"Perhaps we should chart your symptoms to generate a differential diagnosis."

"That's not necessary. I'm almost positive it's a migraine. My symptoms fit the diagnosis."

"Are you sure? Have you ever experienced a migraine before?"

She shook her head then winced again. "I get the occasional headache but nothing this intense. Please, shut the door."

Sheldon obliged then reached out into the near pitch black room. "Amy?"

"I'm right here."

He blinked and squinted until his vision adjusted enough to see the faint outline of his girlfriend clutching her head. "My knowledge of the topic is limited, but perhaps you'll start feeling better soon. The tournament doesn't start until 1 o'clock. That's more than two hours from now."

"It's very unlikely. I read about migraines as part of my neurobiology studies, and oftentimes, the patient suffers several hours, and in some cases even days."

"Days? What will become of the store if you're incapacitated for days?"

Anger crept into her voice. "Really? I'm in pain and all you can think of is the store?"

Good going, Cooper. His comment wasn't intended to be hurtful. He couldn't help it that social nuances weren't his strong suit, but he vowed to do better, especially where Amy was concerned. "Let me rephrase that. I care about your well-being, and that includes your finances. You're struggling already, and I'm concerned you will lose out on potential sales should you need to close shop for a length of time."

"Sorry I snapped at you. I know you meant well. Luckily the store is closed tomorrow. If my debilitation extends into Tuesday, I'll worry about it then. For now, I just want to burrow in a hole away from light and sound."

"That's not very convenient, but you could go home and burrow under a blanket."

"I can't! Not today."

"I know it's not ideal, and I would prefer you here with me, but unless you start feeling better, I don't see how you will be able to handle standing out there for hours with the light and all the talking. You'll be much more comfortable at home."

"I'll be fine." As if to prove her point, she raised her head then stood.

Sheldon got to his feet when she started to sway. His arms wrapped around her waist, and at her insistence he carefully set her down on her chair. "You're in no shape to stay here. You can't even stand."

"I was feeling a little nauseous," she admitted. "How can I even help you and Cody set up? I'm useless."

"Don't worry about it. I'll help Cody while you rest. Do you need anything before I leave?"

"No. I'm just going to close my eyes and pray to a deity I don't believe in to take my pain away."

"We both know that won't happen. Perhaps an analgesic, such as aspirin or ibuprofen, will relieve your pain."

"I took some Tylenol at home, but it's had almost no effect." She lay her head back on the desk and squeezed her eyes shut. "Why me? Why now?"

Sheldon's heart tightened as sobs and sniffles filled the room. He lowered himself to a crouch, taking her hands in his. "Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?" Amy made an incoherent sound that he took as a no.

"This was supposed to be our big day. We've been planning for weeks. If I can't function, then I hijacked your Ka'a night for nothing."

He ran his thumbs lightly across her knuckles. "You didn't hijack it; I invited you. And it wasn't for nothing. The guys and I enjoyed your company, and you learned valuable skills for when we host another tournament."

"Assuming this one goes well, which I'm not counting on if I'm incapacitated. Cody can't take care of the regular customers and oversee the competition by himself. What if he forgets to put out the snacks? What if he forgets to turn on the playlist we spent two hours perfecting? Or what if he just doesn't have time to do it all?"

"Maybe you underestimate him. He seems very competent."

"Even if he can handle it, that doesn't change the fact that I'll miss out on what could be my greatest achievement, in terms of the store. We worked so hard on this. Not only am I letting myself down, I'm letting you down."

"You can't blame yourself. Getting sick isn't your fault."

"Isn't it? You've been telling me I need to take better care of myself, but I haven't. After our Skype chat last night, I read two more chapters in my textbook. I would have read even more, but my eyelids were drooping. Lack of sleep coupled with stress can be triggers for migraines."

"All the more reason for you to get some rest. After I help Cody set up, we can decide how to get you home. I'll be back soon." Sheldon opened the door just enough for him to squeeze through then quietly shut it behind him.

All was quiet in the storefront. It was still before opening time, which was a relief. Sheldon worried that Amy's pain would worsen once the gamers arrived, especially if they were a raucous group.

Cody poked his head out of the game aisle. "How is she?"

"Not good. Looks like it will just be you and me."

Cody emerged with a box of Ka'a cards and set them on the counter. "So the participants don't have to search for them."

"Excellent idea. I'll get more from the storage room when I check on Amy."

Wordlessly the two men set up the cards tables and chairs. All the while Sheldon couldn't help but wonder if he and Cody could pull off the event without Amy. There were so many variables. The number of participants was at the top of his list. If there were enough to fill all the seats, it would be difficult even for three people to oversee the competitions.

"Son of a biscuit!" Sheldon muttered when a chair fell onto its side. He glanced at the office door half expecting to see Amy stick her head out to tell them to keep quiet. If the sound reached her, there was no indication. He propped the chair upright and took his time with the next ones.

"Two hours until showtime and five minutes until opening," Cody announced.

"Just enough time to get the snacks and set up the music. I'll get the food and more card packs and check on Amy."

"And I'll set up the playlist."

Sheldon opened the office door a crack. Amy hadn't even moved since he left. "I assume the Tylenol still hasn't taken effect?"

"No."

Sheldon whipped his phone from his pocket. Careful to keep the screen facing away from his girlfriend and with the brightness on the dimmest setting, he typed in a search for 'migraine treatment'. "It says here that some migraine sufferers find relief with over-the-counter naproxen. I can make a pharmacy run. Do you have any allergies?"

"Only penicillin and avocado. I'm willing to try it. There's a pharmacy around the corner." Upon standing, she swayed and held the back of her chair for support.

"Amy, I beg you to sit down. Get some rest while I pick it up."

Normally she would protest, but she smiled at him gratefully, or at least he thought it was a smile. It was hard to tell. The corners of her mouth turned up, but her eyes were squinty. He longed to kiss her forehead, but that might just aggravate her pain.

After briefing Cody of his plan, Sheldon sprinted to the nearest pharmacy and returned 15 minutes later with a small bag. He entered the office to find his girlfriend still clutching her head. "Amy, are you awake?" He asked quietly.

"Yes. It's impossible to sleep through this pain. You were gone awhile. Did the store have any in stock?"

He pulled the bottle from the bag. "They did. It took longer than anticipated because I waited in line to speak with the pharmacist for what felt like eternity, while some customer with pinkeye took his time retrieving his insurance card."

"Why did you need to speak with the pharmacist?"

"I was concerned about mixing the naproxen with the Tylenol you took earlier. She reassured me that it's safe and even suggested alternating between the two for the best relief, as long as you follow the recommended doses."

He twisted the cap and dropped two tablets in her hand. Amy placed them on her tongue and washed them down with a sip of water from her reusable bottle then made a face. "Ugh! They taste awful."

"They're meant to be swallowed, not chewed."

"I swallowed, but I could still taste them." She downed half the bottle of water then laid her head back on the desk. "These better be fast-acting because I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Even if they provide some relief, I strongly suggest you go home and rest."

"And miss the tournament? Not a chance."

"Amy, please. Lack of sleep is probably what caused this. You said so yourself."

"How about this. If the meds don't kick in within 30 minutes, I'll consider your advice."

Sheldon admired her stubbornness, but this was one time he wished she would be less so. "Thirty minutes. That's it." He perched on the corner of her desk and waited silently, checking his watch every so often.

In precisely 30 minutes, it was clear Amy was still in extreme pain. "Give me another 15 minutes," she begged when Sheldon whipped out his phone to call an Uber.

"No. You promised you would go home if the meds didn't kick in within 30 minutes."

"I said I would consider it."

"Drat. Even in your pain-riddled state, your memory is sharp as a tack."

Amy awarded him with her half smile, half grimace. "Please? Just 15 minutes?"

"Fine, but if your pain is still intolerable, you can't persuade me to give you more time."

Fifteen minutes later Amy was still clutching her head. This time she didn't argue when Sheldon keyed in the request on the app. "A car will be here in five minutes."

He opened the office door into the bright storefront. Amy squinted against the sunlight flooding through the windows. "My eyes! Of course today can't be a cloudy, dreary day."

"Take my sunglasses," Cody offered.

"Won't you need them?"

He shrugged. "You need them more than I do. I'll be fine without them for one day. I've got a spare pair at home."

"Thank you." Amy slipped on the darkened lenses and lowered her head.

As they waited, Sheldon could tell Amy was still suffering. Her mouth was set in a thin line, and her forehead was wrinkled. "Is there anything I can do to lessen the stimuli?"

"The music. Was it always so annoying?"

"Sorry, Ms. Fowler." Cody turned off the player, promising to turn it back on after she left.

A car pulled up to the building. Sheldon cross-referenced his Uber app to ensure the color and model of the vehicle matched. "Let's get you home."

Amy looped her arm through his. The driver opened the back passenger door and together, the two men helped her in. Sheldon reached across her to buckle her seatbelt then rounded the vehicle to the back driver side door. Taking the seat next to her, he fastened his belt and lay his hand on her knee.

"Sheldon, what are you doing?"

The driver backed out of the parking lot. When Sheldon was satisfied the man was headed in the right direction, he turned to his girlfriend. "It's obvious you can barely function right now, so I'm going to take care of you."

"But the tournament… Cody needs you."

"Not as much as you do."


	16. Chapter 16

Sheldon shielded his eyes against the noonday sun glaring through the car windows. If it was this blinding for him, he couldn't imagine what it must be like for Amy right now. He offered his lap so the seats blocked out some of the light. Without hesitation, she lay her head, but even that didn't keep her from complaining about her photosensitivity.

Angling his torso to cover as much of the window as his body would allow still wasn't enough. Then an idea struck him. Careful to move as little as possible, he shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over her head.

The driver peeked at them in his rearview mirror. "Is she okay?"

"No, she is not okay. Keep your voice down and hurry, bearing in mind that the Glendale city street limit is 40 miles per hour."

The car lurched along, and soon they were in front of Amy's building. With the jacket still over her head, she leaned heavily on Sheldon, as he guided her up the step. "Do you think you can manage with just the sunglasses now?" He asked when they crossed the threshold.

"I'll try." She lifted the fabric and blinked. "Nope, still too bright."

Sheldon frowned. How did she think she could host a tournament if light was this bothersome? He led her to the elevator and pressed the third floor button. Thankfully unlike his apartment building, this one had a working elevator. Walking up three flights of stairs with a jacket over one's head would be difficult and dangerous.

A chime sounded and the door slid open. Sheldon narrowed his eyes at the tenant who gaped at them from within the elevator car. "Haven't you ever seen a person with a migraine before? Now, move along. There's nothing to see here."

The man held the door open but didn't hide his curiosity as he continued to stare. Sheldon ushered Amy inside then pressed the 'Close door' button. Even through the crack, the man watched the couple. When the door was completely shut, Sheldon muttered about the rudeness.

"What was that about?" Amy asked.

"One of your neighbors thought it was acceptable to gawk at you."

Amy leaned back against the wall as they ascended to her floor. "Maybe he thought you were holding me hostage."

"Oh, dear Lord!"

Amy covered her ears. "Not so loud."

"Sorry," he whispered. "Do you really think that's what he thought?"

"I don't know, Sheldon. I'm in so much pain that I don't even care what anyone thinks. I just want to lie down and hope the meds kick in soon."

The elevator shook slightly before coming to a complete stop. Amy hung onto the railing behind her with one hand, while the other pressed against her skull, and groaned.

"We're almost there," Sheldon promised. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he maneuvered them down a short hallway to apartment 314. Pi. A happy accident that his girlfriend just happened to live within the walls of one of his favorite mathematical constants.

The interior was just as he remembered it from the day they dropped off her Costco purchases. On his previous visit, everything was tidy. Today was nearly perfect aside from a mug sitting on the counter with a tea bag string hanging out. His fingers itched to dump out the contents and clean the mug, but that would have to wait.

Amy kicked her shoes off and tossed her purse on the little table by the door then headed straight for what he assumed was her bedroom.

"Amy, wait! Perhaps you should remove my jacket from your head before you hurt yourself."

"I've lived in this apartment for seven years. I think I can manage not tripping over… Ow!" She yelped.

Sheldon rushed to her side. "Are you okay?"

She bent down and grabbed her foot. "I stubbed my toe, but I should consider myself lucky that my head pain is so severe that it barely bothers me at all."

At Sheldon's insistence she agreed to keep weight off the injured foot and hobbled to the bedroom. The bedroom. Her personal sanctuary that he'd only seen glimpses of during their Skype chats. Now that he was here, he soaked up every detail. It was both exactly like he thought it would be and nothing like he expected, a paradox if there ever was one. His eyes roamed over the familiar wicker headboard that was visible behind her while they chatted from their respective beds, but it was very different seeing it in person.

He refrained from commenting on her unmade bed. Amy wasn't messy by nature. It was just her illness that prevented her from caring for her belongings. In the state she was in, he marveled at how she managed to drive to work, let alone bothering with trivial details.

"Stay right here. I'll draw the shade." He pulled it down and frowned. "Be warned. There's still a bit of sunlight peeking through the edges."

"I'll manage." Keeping her back to the window, she peeled the jacket off her head. Next came the sunglasses.

Sheldon circled around to face her. Even with the low light, her eyes were narrowed into slits. Her normally pale skin had paled even further, and she swayed slightly. "You don't look so well. Perhaps you should sit…"

Before he knew what was happening, Amy pulled her t-shirt over her head and flung it on the floor followed by her skirt. He swallowed hard when she unclasped her bra and stood before him naked from the waist up. "Won't you be more comfortable in some sleepwear?"

"There's no time for modesty, Sheldon. I just want to crawl into bed and try to sleep off the pain without having to worry about getting tangled in fabric." She stumbled to the bed and burrowed under the covers.

Sheldon closed his eyes, and a vision of Amy's breasts stared back at him. Now that he saw them, his eidetic memory would not allow him to unsee her milky mounds of flesh. The same shade as her hands, her neck, and her legs. The same shade as his own body.

He snuck a glance at her. Under the blanket, all that covered her was a pair of leopard spotted underwear. This was a level of intimacy he wasn't ready for. Instinct told him to flee, but leaving her like this wasn't an option.

Amy pulled the blanket up to her chin and pressed the extra pillow against her head.

"Careful! You could suffocate like that."

"It helps with the pain, light, and sound."

"Alright, but you'll need a breathing hole." An unintelligible muffled response emerged from within. "Do you need anything? Perhaps some water or a light snack?"

Amy lifted the blanket above her mouth. "No food, please. I have half a bottle of water on the nightstand."

"Good. You need to keep hydrated." When she clutched at her head, he peeled the pillow away from her nose. "Has the naproxen provided any relief yet?"

"No."

"Do you own a hot water bottle?"

"Yes. Why?"

"While I was reading about migraines, the article suggested relieving muscle tension with heat. Perhaps I can place it under your shoulders."

"It's worth a try. Check the cabinet under the sink."

"Excellent. And will I find a thermometer there?"

"I am feeling feverish," she admitted.

"I was going to use it to ensure I don't fill the bottle with water of indeterminate temperature and risk scalding you, but now I'm worried about your body temperature."

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, but if it will put your mind at ease, my thermometer's in the cabinet above the sink."

The tiny adjoining bathroom was as organized as the rest of the apartment. Only the most essential items were on display - a toothbrush with accompanying toothpaste and floss, a hairbrush, and a small wicker basket with minimal makeup sat atop the counter. Through the mirror was a reflection of a fluffy white robe hanging from a hook on the door. The whole room was devoid of clutter, unlike the bathroom he shared with his sister until he moved for college.

He shuddered recalling the bottles of nail polishes in every color of the rainbow taking up more surface area than a fusion reactor. Okay, that was a lie, but at least the reactor would have been more pleasing to the eye and a lot less messy than those bottles and the palettes of eyeshadow that spread micro particles of colored talc on the counter and his toothbrush.

Even the items hidden within Amy's cabinets were just as neatly stored as the visible ones. Despite the disastrous events of the day, he smiled. Organized, a healthy scientific curiosity, and lover of comic books - she really was the whole package.

Items in hand he returned to the bedroom. Amy refused to emerge from her cocoon, so they compromised. She pushed the pillow up just enough to give him access to her mouth while she pressed the down-filled fabric against her skull.

When the allotted time was up, Sheldon squinted at the result. "Would you like to know your temperature in Fahrenheit or Celsius?"

"Neither. I just want to feel well again."

"Very well, but the thermometer verified you are indeed feverish. And now we have a dilemma."

She groaned. "Do I dare ask what?"

"One of the treatments for fever is staying cool. The pillow over your head coupled with this thick blanket are sure to do the opposite. And not only that, due to this new development, I advise against using the hot water bottle."

"I'll live without the bottle, but I'm not uncovering my head anymore than it already is."

"Proposal. You keep the pillow, and I'll uncover your feet and adjust your air conditioning."

"Deal."

Even her bare feet were a sight to behold. There was nothing in particular that made them special, but until today, he'd never seen Amy out of shoes. Or a shirt... Picturing Dirac's equation didn't remove the image of his naked girlfriend's from his mind, nor did Pythagorus' theorem. Even his go-to of reciting pi to 1000 places didn't work. Now pi would forever remind him of Amy.

"Is my toe okay? Should I be worried?"

Thankful for the distraction, he examined the injured digit. The stubbed toe did not exhibit signs of abnormalities. She didn't even flinch when he applied light pressure. That was one less thing to worry about.

The blanket's heat still bothered him. Slowly, he lifted it past her ankles. When she didn't protest, he moved it higher, stopping at just below the knee. That should provide her with some relief while maintaining her modesty and his sanity.

"Thanks, Sheldon," she mumbled when he took a seat next to her on the edge of the bed and assured her that he found no visible damage. "I'm sorry for ruining the day for you."

"All that matters is making you well again." He adjusted the blanket around her face and licked his lips. "Would you like me to sing you Soft Kitty?"

"What?"

"Soft Kitty. It's a song my mother always sang me when I was sick. Something about it comforted me, so I thought it might have the same effect on you."

"While intriguing, I really don't want to be subjected to more sensory stimuli right now."

"My apologies. Perhaps later when you're feeling a bit better. Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?"

"Positive, but you can help yourself to whatever you find."

"Alright. I promise to replace anything I eat."

"That's not necessary."

"I insist. Now get some rest, little lady. I'll leave you be."

"Are you going back to the store to help Cody?"

"I'm not leaving until I know you are well enough to function on your own. I plan to take up residence on your couch and remain there for the duration of my stay."

"Promise me you'll at least call to see how it's going. I feel terrible for leaving him."

"I promise. Don't worry about the tournament. You need your rest." Sheldon double checked that she had enough of a breathing hole and gently kissed her forehead through the blanket, or at least what he presumed was her forehead.

Before leaving the bedroom, he folded the strewn clothing and placed it on the dresser. Much better. Now all that was out of place was the mug on the counter.

Satisfied that everything was in its place, he had a difficult decision to make - choosing a spot on the couch. On the left side sat the blue plaid throw pillow he'd seen propped behind Amy's back during several of their Skype sessions. On the right, nothing. He took the spot of the right and tested the firmness, then he slid over to the left. It was clear Amy spent more time on the left side, as evidenced by the subtle dip in the cushion.

There were so many factors in choosing the best spot, but without the TV on or the window open, it was impossible to choose wisely. He didn't dare let in more sound, so he settled for the right side. For now.

Keeping his voice low, he spoke with Cody on the phone. The younger man's rushed voice didn't fully convince him that all was well at the store, but he couldn't just leave Amy.

* * *

Darkness was falling. The tournament was over and, according to his latest update from Cody, was a huge success. In all those hours, he'd only heard Amy once when the toilet flushed. Several times he looked in on her, and she appeared to be asleep. Now his eyelids were drooping. Calling an Uber crossed his mind, but what if his girlfriend woke up and needed his help?

Another peek into the bedroom revealed a snoring Amy. He hated to just sneak out but wasn't sure if she would appreciate him spending the night. Would sleeping on the couch really be so different from sitting there all day?

Making as little sound as possible, he performed his nighttime ablutions. His messenger bag housed an extra toothbrush but was sadly lacking a pair of pajamas. It wasn't ideal, but sleeping in pants and an undershirt was his best option.

The couch was comfortable enough to sit on, but lying down was a challenge. The throw pillow was scratchy against his cheek, but worse than that was his feet dangling off the edge. Curling up in the fetal position felt too cramped. He made slight adjustments to the pillow placement and tried again. This wasn't working. Maybe he'd have better luck on the floor.

With the afghan wrapped around him, he fluffed the throw pillow and settled between the couch and coffee table. He had plenty of room lengthwise. Even the narrow crosswise space was suitable for his corpse-like position. He closed his eyes, but within minutes, the hard floor pressing against his spine was unbearable.

Grumbling, he settled back on the couch. Tossing and turning was getting him nowhere. His mind needed to be fully functional at work, so a sleepless night was out of the question. There was only one place in the apartment that might be physically comfortable enough for him to get a good night's sleep. But would it emotionally comfortable?

The thought of lying next to his girlfriend in the dark terrified him. There were certain expectations of the boyfriend/girlfriend relationship, expectations he didn't know if he'd ever be ready to meet. He swallowed hard thinking of the little bit of fabric barely covering her most intimate part. Getting under the covers with her wasn't an option. He didn't even have the courage to kiss her on the lips.

But it wasn't like they would actually be doing anything amorous. Amy was ill and not in a contagious way that would compromise his own immune system. If he could share a bed with Leonard at Comic Con, surely he could with his girlfriend.

Amy was still snoring lightly when he crept next to the bed. Her grip on the pillow had long since been released, but it still lay skewed across her forehead.

Unlike he who lay in the middle of his bed, Amy favored one side. There was more than enough room to set down the throw pillow without it even touching her. He slowly lowered himself onto her blanket and covered up in the afghan.

"This isn't so bad," he thought to himself, as he stared up at the ceiling.

Amy shifted and he froze. Holding his breath, he refrained from moving. When he was confident she was still sleeping, he released the air slowly out of his lungs.

Even through his layer of clothes, two blankets, and 5 inches of space, he could feel the heat radiating from her body, and the sleepiness he felt earlier intensified. It wasn't long before he slipped into a semi-unconscious state.


	17. Chapter 17

Amy stretched her arms above her head, and yawned. A sliver of sunlight peeked through the gap in the shade, and it barely bothered her eyes. What a relief. Was it still Sunday, or had she slept the whole day away?

"How are you feeling?"

The back of her head banged against the headboard as she screamed.

"Amy! Are you alright?"

Rubbing the tender spot, she winced. "Sheldon, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry. I'll leave."

She caught his wrist before he could escape. "Wait! Don't go! You just caught me by surprise."

He averted his eyes and her heart twisted in her chest. She could hardly believe her skittish boyfriend was lying in bed next to her, and now he was probably thinking he made a huge mistake. A gentle, non threatening approach was in order.

"Sheldon, I want to thank you for taking such good care of me. You didn't have to stay, but I'm so glad that you did. I was pretty out of it and don't remember much, so perhaps you can fill me in."

"When you're decent, I'll tell you everything that transpired yesterday."

Decent? What was he talking about? She glanced down and reddened at the sight of her breasts out in full view. No wonder he turned away. Pulling the blanket to her chin, memories of the previous afternoon came back to her.

Had she really undressed in front of a man she'd only recently started dating? If her mother could see her now, she would get a lecture on not letting men into her apartment after dark and especially not to allow any into her bed. The fact that she was wearing next to nothing wouldn't help her case, but it wasn't like she and Sheldon slept together, at least not in the biblical sense.

She chanced a peek at him. His shoes and outer t-shirt were absent, and her afghan served as a partial cocoon from mid chest to his knees. He didn't accidentally fall asleep there. His presence in her bed was intentional. She swallowed hard, taking a moment to compose herself. "I'm… um... covered now."

His wary eyes glanced down at the blanket then met hers. "My apologies for not asking permission to join you. I would have, but you were deep in sleep. Waking you after all you went through felt unnecessarily cruel."

"I appreciate that. You did the right thing."

"And I want you to know that I didn't take advantage of you."

"I didn't think you would."

"Good. Good."

"So what did happen?"

"Well, it was getting late. I thought about leaving, but I didn't want to worry you. After an unsuccessful attempt to get comfortable on your couch, I tried the floor. A word of advice, don't do it unless you want to make an appointment with a chiropractor."

"So you came here."

He nodded. "It was the only logical choice for the chance of a good night's sleep."

"And did it work?"

Another nod. "As a matter of fact, it did. I normally have trouble sleeping in unfamiliar beds, but yours is surprisingly comfortable. I feel ready to take on the day."

Amy slipped on her glasses and peered at the digital display of her clock radio. "Assuming you were in bed by 10, you got a full night's sleep."

"Everyone's definition of a full night's sleep is different. Mine is eight hours."

"That's why you feel so refreshed. It's just after 6 o'clock."

"Oh, dear Lord! If I leave within the next 30 minutes, I may have just enough time to catch a bus home so I can change before work. May I use your shower?"

"Of course, but don't rush. I'll give you a ride."

"Under normal circumstances, I would accept your offer. There's just one problem."

"What's that?"

"Your car is at the store."

She groaned. "I forgot about that. I'll need to leave soon too so I can get to the lab."

"It might be in your best interest to stay home today."

"Sheldon, I'm fine."

"Are you? Is your pain 100% gone?

He was looking at her with such intensity that she squirmed. Lying would solve nothing. "Not exactly. My head is still a little sore, but that might be because I hit it when you startled me."

"Still, I would feel a lot better if you took the day off. You're working yourself too hard."

"I've already been pushing my studies aside. You know Monday is the only day I don't have any responsibilities at the shop. I can't afford to miss this time."

"I would argue that point if I wasn't running behind."

Amy held back a retort as her boyfriend disentangled himself from her afghan. She waited until he was safely behind the bathroom door then scurried to her dresser and slipped one of her summer nightgowns over her head. It was a little shorter and lighter than the flannel ones she wore in winter but still modestly covered her body, so why did she still felt exposed? He'd already seen her topless.

She couldn't believe he actually spent the night. With her. In her bed. Walking up next to him felt so intimate. How was it that just a few weeks ago he ran from her hug, and now he willingly got into bed with her when she wore almost nothing? Not that she was complaining. After her initial shock, it felt so natural, so domestic to lie there talking softly. Like a married couple.

Groans and sighs of frustration passed through the door that separated them. Listening closely, she could hear squeaks and water gushing intermittently.

"Sheldon, are you okay?"

More muttering, then he poked his head out the door. "I need your help."

"With what?"

"I'm having some issues with your shower. Can you come in here?"

Amy swallowed hard. All she could see was his head, so did that mean he was naked behind that door? "Um… sure. Give me a moment."

"Breathe, Fowler," she instructed herself.

With slow, steady breaths she slipped inside. The sight before her made her heart stop. Her boyfriend stood before her in one of her fluffy white towels wrapped low over his hip bones. She licked her lips as her eyes traveled from his bare feet, up his calves, to his torso covered in a light smattering of chest hair.

He lifted the towel a little higher. "Amy! Amy?"

"Hmmm?" She blinked and focused on his face. From his expression, it was clear he was waiting for an answer. "I'm sorry. What was the question?"

"I have a master's degree and two doctorates, yet I can't seem to figure out your shower controls. Is there some sort of trick?"

"I couldn't figure it out either when I moved in. No one's ever stayed the night before, so I didn't even think about it."

"That's understandable."

"Once you get the water running, you need to pull down on the ring around the faucet. There's a valve inside that shuts off the water supply to the faucet, and it comes out through the shower head." She squeezed in between him and the tub to demonstrate.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They stood staring at each other. Once again Amy was drawn to the hair on his chest. For one fleeting moment, she had the urge to run her fingers through it.

"I really do need to go."

"Oh! S...sorry. Of… of course," she stuttered. "Umm… feel free to use any of the bath and body products. Lucky for you, I recently found a dandruff shampoo that doesn't smell like tar."

Back in the safety of her bedroom, she sat on the edge of her bed and listened to the muffled splash of water. The thought of one of her wash cloths touching his most intimate parts was giving her naughty thoughts. Knowing Sheldon's hyper cleanliness tendencies and thoroughness, he was probably soaping up every inch of his body. Every inch, including what lay beneath that towel.

If Sheldon knew she was trying to picture him completely naked, he'd run and never look back. Baby steps. One day they would get there. Right now, she needed a distraction.

As if on cue, her stomach growled. How long had it been since she'd eaten? Several hours earlier Sheldon offered her a snack, but even the thought of food was unappealing at the time. Now she was ravenous.

Would he appreciate something to eat? She wasn't ready to end their morning together. It was a long shot, but maybe there would be just enough time for them to sit down at her little table and share a meal. If she went this long without food, a few more minutes wouldn't hurt.

A cursory look through her fridge and cupboards told her what she already knew. There wasn't a lot, but even some toast or a bowl of cereal could be enough to tide him over and hold onto the domestic feeling a little longer. Additionally they hadn't even discussed the tournament. It was settled. Unless Sheldon strongly protested, that was exactly what they were going to do.

One of Amy's best meal hacks was oatmeal in the microwave. It was quick, inexpensive, and filling, but was Monday oatmeal day? Sheldon told her all about his meal schedules, but she couldn't for the life of her remember what day was what, except for pizza night. If it was pancake day, he was out of luck. There was just no time for that. French toast was out of the question too. Oatmeal it was.

"What's all this?" Sheldon asked minutes later, as she set two bowls and a small carton of milk on the table. Aside from his shoes, he was fully clothed again, which both relieved and disappointed her.

"I made you a little something. I'm sorry if I got the days wrong, but this seemed like the best choice since you're in a hurry."

His Adam's apple bobbed up and down in his throat as he stared at the bowls then at her.

"I know you don't have a lot of time. I just didn't want you to leave hungry, especially considering what a terrible host I've been."

He reached for her hand. "You were sick. I didn't expect you to play host, not even this morning, but it was sweet of you to do this. And your memory is spot on. Monday is oatmeal day. I just wish I had time to stay."

"I understand." She hid her disappointment with a tiny smile and a squeeze of his hand.

"Of course, I would hate for it to go to waste."

"It's okay, really. I can refrigerate yours and save it for my breakfast tomorrow."

She watched his eyes volley between her and the bowl. The tip of his tongue licked his lips, and he close his eyes momentarily. "No. You went through the trouble of making this. It would be rude of me not to enjoy it."

Before she could protest, he took a seat. "Do you have a ¼ cup measuring cup?"

"I do. Why?"

"Over the years, I've perfected my oats to milk ratio. My spacial reasoning tells me there is 3/4 of a cup of cooked oatmeal."

Amy studied the bowl's contents. She used an old scoop to dump in the dry oats. A precise measurement didn't even cross her mind. "I'm afraid my spatial reasoning skills are somewhat lacking, but I trust your judgment."

He smiled and dipped his spoon in the creamy mixture. Amy held her breath.

"Mmmm… plain. Just the way I like it. And the consistency of the oats is perfect - slightly chewy and not at all mushy."

"I'm glad you like it."

Amy appreciated that although Sheldon had been eager to leave, he took his time enjoying every bite. She waited for him to swallow then asked the question she'd been dying to ask.

"Did you speak to Cody? How did it go?"

"We spoke twice, once shortly after I left you alone to sleep and again when the tournament was over."

"And?"

"It was a great turnout. There were more participants than chairs, so Cody crammed the extra table in."

"That's great! Not for the cramped space, for the fact there was so much interest. And he was able to handle it?"

"There was a odd number of players, so Leonard offered to help."

"That was really nice of him. Leonard's a great guy."

"He is." Sheldon's expression grew serious. "You're not… interested in Leonard, I hope."

"Sheldon, I just said he's a great guy. I don't want to date him. You have no reason to be jealous."

"My apologies. I'm just not used to having a girlfriend and worry you'll find someone better."

Amy reached across the table and lay her hand on his. "I'm not used to having a boyfriend either. It's a whole new world, but we're in this together, just you and me. No one makes me feel the way you do, not Leonard or Barry or any other guy."

He squeezed her fingers. "I believe you."

"Good. What else did Cody say?"

"You almost sold out of card packs, even after restocking the shelf with the ones in back."

"Really?! But there are 216 packs per case. I find that hard to believe."

Sheldon shrugged. "That's what Cody said, and from what I know of him, he isn't the type of person who would fabricate a lie about his work."

"I didn't mean it literally. I'm just in awe that we sold so many. It usually takes me six months to go through a case."

"That's the beauty of closed pack tournaments. One doesn't know what one will get, so buying multiple packs improves the chances to build a strong deck."

"Wow, just wow."

"And that's not even the best part. Several participants asked when to expect the next tournament."

The next one? She wasn't even able to attend the store's inaugural event. What if the stress of planning a second one landed her in bed again? "I… I don't know. I didn't expect it to be such a success."

"We can take our time planning. I don't want you to fall ill again."

"Thanks, Sheldon. Maybe we can work on another when I catch up on my sleep and relieve some stress."

Between bites, Sheldon gave her a rundown of all the information Cody provided him. Amy was thrilled to learn that two women attended, and one defeated Raj in the second to last knockout round. An argument broke out, but Leonard's calm demeanor placated the players before it escalated. Nearly all the snacks were eaten, and the case of water was empty by the end of the evening.

When Sheldon's bowl was empty, he stood. "Thank you for breakfast. The food and company were very enjoyable."

"My pleasure."

He snuck a peek at his watch. "I should have just enough time to get to the university. Promise me again you'll take the day off from the lab to rest."

She wanted to argue, but the worry lines etched in his face took the fight out of her. "I promise."

"Thank you."

Amy walked him to the door. He bent to her level and placed the gentlest of kisses on her forehead. And then he was gone.

She sighed as she cleaned up the evidence of their breakfast. Now that he left, it almost felt like a dream. Had Sheldon Cooper really just spent the night, showered in her bathroom, and eaten breakfast with her while she wore nothing but a thin nightgown?

The lab would provide a good distraction, but she promised him she would use the time to rest. He was right. She was working herself too hard and needed time to recharge, but it was easier said than done. There were so many things she could be doing and should be doing. To laze around all day seemed wasteful.

She paced from the door to the dining table. Her mind was so focused on figuring out something she could do that it took her seven laps before she noticed a shiny object on the little table she kept her purse.

A smile lit her face as she picked up the chocolate kiss. He must have left it there last night. Before she could peel the wrapper, something else caught her eye - a yellow sticky note with perfect penmanship.

 _"Amy, I wanted to give you more than one kiss, but I read that chocolate can trigger migraines. Eat this one with caution._ _Rest well, and I'll see you soon._

 _\- Sheldon"_

Amy clutched the tiny paper to her chest. It was just a simple note, but in those few words, he conveyed his concern for her. She smoothed out the creases and secured it to her fridge with a Harvard magnet. It wasn't appropriate, but it wasn't like she owned a heart-shaped magnet.

She chuckled to herself. When had she turned into a lovesick teenager? Next she would be writing Mrs. Sheldon Cooper in her biology notebooks. Amy Cooper had a nice ring to it, but that day was a long way off, if it ever came at all. She wasn't in a hurry. She was content enjoying all the little, and not so little, moments with her sweet, quirky boyfriend.


	18. Chapter 18

Sheldon kept his head down as he navigated the halls of the physics building. He was never interested in making small talk with his colleagues, but today he was even less inclined. What would people think if they found out he spent the night at his girlfriend's? There wasn't a neon sign above his head advertising the fact, but if he made eye contact, what if they could tell?

It was only a matter of time before someone found out, and the rumors would start. The day after they all played Warlords of Ka'a, Howard was already asking when he and Amy would do the dance with no pants, complete with suggestive hip movements. If Kripke discovered he slept in his girlfriend's bed, it would be exponentially worse, not just for himself but for Amy as well.

That repulsive casanova was liable to ask Amy how it was for her. Would she think he told that scumbag they had done the deed to boast about his sexual conquests, as guys like Howard and Kripke did? Even if they had been physical, he would never brag about it or even mention it. What he and Amy did or didn't do was no one else's business. Especially not Kripke's.

When he entered the theoretical physics corridor, he glanced left and right. Someone was lurking around his office, but from this distance, he couldn't make out who it was. Perhaps just someone stopped to take a phone call or waiting for another colleague. The closer he got the clearer the person's details became.

"Cooper."

Sheldon froze. Speak of the devil. Kripke was leaning against his door frame, waiting. He could play this two ways - confront the man or run. Raising his eyes, he glared at him. "Kripke. I have no time for your nonsense. Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Not so fast, Cooper. A little birdie told me that you and your girlfriend weren't at the tournament because she was sick."

"Yes. What's your point?"

"How sick is she? If she's not too contagious, I was thinking of stopping by her apartment with some chicken soup and to offer a comforting shoulder."

Sheldon clenched his fists at his sides. This was not at all the kind of reaction he expected. How dare he think he could just swoop in on his girlfriend? "Amy is fine now. She doesn't need your help."

"Interesting. Her employee told me she had a severe migraine, the kind that lasts for hours. Have you seen her recently, say this morning at her breakfast table?" He deliberately gazed at Sheldon's wrinkled shirt and wiggled his eyebrows.

And there it was. That sneaky scum already knew. It was only a matter of time before the whole university found out and began making assumptions. "As I said, I have no time to talk."

Kripke peeled himself off the frame. "While you're in there fantasizing about your girlfriend, I'll be in my office doing the same, but before I do, I need a more vivid picture. Was she naked or was she wearing lingerie? She seems calm and collected on the outside, but I bet she's a seductress in the sack."

"No one will be fantasizing about Amy. Now leave before I call security." Sheldon growled through gritted teeth.

Kripke held his hands up. "I'm leaving, but our conversation isn't over. I want details, Cooper."

Sheldon narrowed his eyes at the man's retreating back. The nerve of him thinking about Amy like that. It was possible he was just trying to provoke him, but he couldn't rule out the notion that Kripke would indeed fondle himself to visions of his girlfriend.

Heart pounding, he locked his office door behind him and leaned against it. Closing his eyes, he used the Vulcan ritual of Kolinahr to clear his mind from the disturbing encounter. Before he met Amy, he was a master at shoving his emotions deep down. On the rare occasions they came to the surface, it didn't take long for the Vulcan ritual to purge them.

He didn't know exactly how long he stood there, but it felt considerably longer than usual for his heart rate to return to normal and his tension to melt away. As his relationship with Amy grew stronger, would it take longer to achieve an emotionless state, or would he eventually lose the ability altogether? Breathing in deeply, he pushed all thoughts aside.

With a clear mind, he was ready to take on the day. There was a lot of work to be done revising his proposal to convince the university of his need to switch to inflationary cosmology, but first he had a more pressing issue. After double checking that the lock was secure, he stripped off his pants and donned the extra pair of bus pants he kept in his bottom filing drawer cabinet.

It felt strange putting them on when he had no intention of riding the bus until his shift was done. The alternative was wearing his dirty Sunday pants, but that was a minor detail compared to what he had done with his underwear. His brother would be proud to know he was wearing them inside out.

It was all Amy's fault. Why did she have to be so sweet and thoughtful? After all she'd been through just hours before, she needed to be sure he didn't leave hungry. He didn't have to stay, but how could he not?

Reading facial cues had always stumped him, but he was beginning to understand hers. Whenever Amy smiled at him, her eyes sparkled, and the corners crinkled. The smile she gave him when she said she understood he had to leave didn't reach her eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was disappoint her, and if he was being truthful with himself, he wasn't ready to leave.

Even now, sitting at his desk, he'd rather be with her. Work had always been his refuge from the world, a place where other like-minded people spent their days attempting to disprove theories, but today he felt like a caged animal, a prisoner in his own office. He needed to see her, to hear her voice, to touch her hand.

In the past, he always rolled his eyes when his friends talked about their significant others. He viewed relationships as a hindrance to solving the mysteries of the universe and wasn't interested in finding a life partner. All that changed since getting to know Amy. Having a girlfriend didn't make him less of a scientist. He was still just as brilliant. His relationship with Amy actually improved his life, making him less irritable and more empathetic.

Some would call it fate that he was just waiting for the right person to come along. He scoffed at the idea. He wasn't a hippie. The events that led him to her shop were merely coincidental. He smiled as her image appeared in his mind. She was so cute all disheveled with her hair sticking out at funny angles. Cute. That wasn't a term he had ever used to describe anyone.

"What has that vixen done to me?" He muttered. It wouldn't be easy, but he needed to focus on his work. The proposal wasn't going to write itself.

He stared at the document on his screen. Every word was ingrained in his mind, but they didn't appear that way. Amy's name was interspersed among the text. He blinked and looked again, but it was no use. Maybe a cup of tea would help him focus.

He poked his head out the door. The hall was empty. Even Kripke was nowhere in sight. A twinge of anger coursed through him as he recalled their conversation. Subconsciously his fists clenched once again.

On the short walk to the cafeteria, he didn't run into a single person. It was both eerie and reassuring. He rarely ventured out of his office other than for lunch and bathroom breaks, so it was quite possible this was how it always was. There was just one obstacle he needed to pass - the experimental physics lab. He quickened his pace as it loomed closer. If Kripke hadn't already told everyone, Leonard would no doubt make a comment about him not returning home last night.

Relief flooded him when he arrived at the cafeteria unnoticed. Mug in hand, he sat at his usual table. The hot liquid was soothing, so soothing that he didn't hear anyone until the chair across from him scraped against the floor. Looking up, he groaned. Leonard.

"Sheldon, you doing okay, Buddy?"

"Funny you just happen to come to the cafeteria when I'm in here. Are you spying on me?"

Leonard reddened. "I was thinking about stopping by your office. Then I saw you pass by my lab... Anyway, when you didn't come home last night, I started to worry. You didn't pick up your phone."

"I didn't want to disturb Amy, so I turned it to silent."

"You slept there?"

"Yes."

"On her couch?"

Sheldon stood, hands pushing the tabletop down as he glared at his friend. "Don't act like you don't know."

Leonard frowned. "Know what?"

"You can stop pretending, Leonard. I'm sure the news has spread all over the university by now."

"What news?"

"The fact that Amy and I shared a bed last night."

Leonard's mouth gaped open. "What?!"

"Your acting skills don't fool me."

"I'm not acting. I'm genuinely dumbfounded. You and Amy slept together?"

"We slept next to each other," Sheldon corrected. "We did not engage in coitus, even though that's probably the story Kripke's told everyone by now."

"Umm, Sheldon?" Leonard nodded his head to the side where a small group of physicists stood in the doorway staring at them. "I don't think Kripke said anything, but you just did."

"Oh, dear Lord!" He muttered. They were gossiping among themselves quietly. His Kolinahr skills may have failed him, but his Vulcan hearing was as sharp as ever.

"I can't believe Sheldon Cooper finally got laid."

"He's always acted like a robot. There goes that theory."

The walls were closing in and getting blurry. The last thing he remembered before falling out of his chair was asking for Leonard's help and seeing his wide-eyed look.

xxx

Sheldon blinked against a blinding light that quickly dissipated. His eyes focused on a woman in a white smock holding a penlight. She leaned back slightly and tilted her head. "How are you feeling, Dr. Cooper?"

"Where am I?"

"In the nurses' office. Your friend said you fainted, and you were brought here to be assessed."

Sheldon blinked again and studied his surroundings. The woman's face became clearer now. The university staffed a handful of nurses, all of whom he'd seen during his multiple visits to the infirmary. Normally they rolled their eyes as they jotted down notes and assessed his symptoms, but this time she seemed genuinely concerned. It took him a moment, then it all came flooding back to him - the voices, the stares. Ironically, now his colleagues had even more to discuss.

The nurse stood when a knock came at the door. She ushered Leonard in and quietly closed it behind her.

"Sheldon, are you okay, Buddy?"

"Physically I'm fine, but I'm not too keen on going back out there to be ridiculed."

"Take all the time you need. There is one person here, though, that I think you'll be happy to see." Leonard cracked the door open and beckoned the mystery guest inside.

Amy stepped into the room, her eyes wandering over her surroundings and finally landing on his. "Hi, Sheldon."

Sheldon noted her lip bite and wringing hands. "Why did you ask her here?" He hissed.

"Because she's your girlfriend, and she cares about you."

"She has enough to worry about without adding my problems."

Amy frowned. "You know I can hear you, right?"

"You were supposed to stay home today," he accused.

Amy mumbled something to Leonard. He nodded then slipped out the room, leaving the couple alone. She sat next to her boyfriend on the cot. "When Leonard called, I couldn't just stay home and do nothing. I needed to be sure you were okay."

"I'm fine," he snapped then immediately regretted his tone when Amy reared her head back. Her expression was inscrutable, but he knew she was hurt. "I'm sorry. I've had a rough morning."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly, though I'm sure Leonard told you what happened."

"He didn't give me all the details. He thought it would be better coming from you, but it's okay if you're not ready to share." She picked up his hand and lightly ran her fingers over his knuckles. "Thank you again for taking such good care of me while I was sick."

"You're my girlfriend. I couldn't just leave you there to fend for yourself."

"And I won't leave you until I know you're okay."

"I'll be fine." She looked unconvinced, and he took a deep breath. "I'm going to tell you what happened. It's embarrassing and involves you, so I hope you'll still feel the same way about me."

"I don't understand," she frowned.

"Barry Kripke knows I stayed at your apartment last night. He assumed we," Sheldon licked his lips and gulped, "engaged in coitus."

Amy gasped. "How does he know, and why would he think that? Did you embellish the truth?"

"No, but I didn't correct him. Then when I met Leonard in the cafeteria, I assumed Kripke told everyone and inadvertently blurted out that we spent the night together. I was clear on the absence of coitus," he was quick to add, "but I confirmed I spent the night in your bed. When I realized Leonard wasn't the only one there, and everyone in the cafeteria knew the truth, I passed out." Amy was quiet and motionless. With each passing second, Sheldon grew more and more concerned. "Amy?"

Several more seconds ticked by before she squeezed his hand. "So we slept in the same bed, and your colleagues know. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"You're not mad?"

She shook her head. "No. We're a couple. We take care of each other, and if that means sharing a bed, then so be it." She looked down at their entwined fingers then into his eyes. "I look forward to our next sleepover, and I don't care who knows."

"How about now?"

"Seriously? In the nurses' office and after all that happened?"

He shrugged. "Why not? We both could use some rest, and I'm not ready to face my colleagues yet."

"You're not worried about people talking?"

"For all they know, we're just in here conversing." He slid closer to the wall and patted the narrow empty spot on the mattress. Amy slipped in beside him. It was a tight squeeze, but he curled around her, wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her in.


	19. Chapter 19

Amy expected her sleepovers with Sheldon to bring them closer together. Instead, he seemed to take half a step back. They still saw each other daily, either in person or via Skype, but their conversations were shorter and slightly forced.

When the guys came in for new comic book day, it only seemed to get worse. After a few minutes of chatting with the group, Amy invited her boyfriend for a private chat in her office. His eyes darted around the room, and he politely declined, preferring to speak in the presence of his friends and other customers. She forced a smile and tried to shrug it off.

Date night started like all the others with pizza, recounting their days, and discussing the possibility of a second tournament. The tension Amy felt since the previous evening melted away. It was like old times until they settled in to see how Batman and Robin saved Gotham City from the villains. When she rested her head on his shoulder, he didn't lean into her cuddle as usual. She took comfort in the fact that he didn't pull away, though it was difficult to not take it personally.

The only time he seemed more like himself was when Barry Kripke sauntered in. Perhaps it was just instinct that caused him to sling his arm over her shoulder. Even when she rang up his rival's purchases, he stayed by her side. His body tensed when Barry winked at them on his way out. Then the moment he was out of sight, Sheldon dropped his arm.

Even the goodnight kiss seemed forced, as if he was only doing it because there was some unwritten rule. She wanted him to open up to her about his concerns, but fear of losing him completely deterred her from starting that conversation. She stared out the door long after he left and cried herself to sleep that night.

Friday rolled around with a casual text from Sheldon just before noon reminding her of the leftover pizza in her office. To take her mind off his mixed signals, she busied herself with ordering more stock and chatting with the occasional customer. During the downtime, she tried studying from her neurobiology textbook, but she just couldn't concentrate.

Her mind wandered to their time spent in the nurse's office all cozied up in the narrow cot. She was still amazed they weren't caught, not that they were doing anything scandalous, but sneaking out made her feel like one of the "bad girls" her mother warned her about.

Without meaning to, she fell asleep in the comfort of her boyfriend's arms. A knock on the door startled them both. Sheldon put a finger to his lips then in as calm a voice as he could manage asked who was there. The nurse identified herself and requested to come in. He asked for ten minutes, and her footsteps faded away.

Amy finger combed her hair and smoothed down her skirt. Sheldon tried and failed to shake the wrinkles from his Flash t-shirt. Eight minutes later, Sheldon pulled his head out the door. With no sign of the nurse, they tiptoed out the door. Halfway down the hall, Amy ran into Sheldon when he suddenly froze. The nurse was coming toward them. Her neutral expression was either one of indifference or a well-crafted disguise of her true thoughts on seeing them slightly disheveled.

Even then Amy could sense the shift in her boyfriend's demeanor but didn't think much of it. They didn't hold hands as he walked her to her car. She longed to feel his palm against hers but gave him his space. After their run-in with the nurse and the possibility of his colleagues watching, the lack of physical touch could draw attention away from them.

Had they stayed awake, would things be different? If they had only talked or if she hadn't come when Leonard called. It was too late for 'if only's' now. Amy tried not to blame herself. Afterall, it was Sheldon who suggested they sleep there. He could have asked her to leave. She wouldn't have been offended as long as he was still affectionate when they were alone.

Evening arrived with no more word from Sheldon. He was busy with Chinese food and vintage video game night, yet in the past weeks, he always found time to send her quick texts. Maybe this time they were playing a game that required extra concentration. At least, that's what she tried telling herself.

An hour before closing, she methodically straightened the merchandise. She smiled sadly as she recalled the first time Sheldon helped her in this same aisle and how she caught him peeking at her when he thought she wasn't looking.

It wasn't easy, but she forced thoughts of him out of her mind. There wasn't much out of place which led her mind to another dark subject - her business's lack of customers.

Sales were up slightly since the tournament, but without the lure of games and prizes, she had nothing special to offer potential buyers. She wouldn't be surprised if many of the participants were at Emerald Knights right now purchasing more Ka'a card packs or maybe some Dungeons and Dragons miniatures. She could never compete with a big flashy store, especially on their regularly-scheduled game night, but Sunday's event proved there was interest.

If only she could brainstorm with Sheldon. She whipped her phone out of her pocket and sighed. No new notifications. Tempted as she was to break the silence, she shoved her phone back.

The bell jingled over the door, and she frowned. It was ten minutes to closing time. Very rarely did a customer walk in that late. Maybe Sheldon came to apologize for his aloofness. Not wanting to appear too eager, she continued aligning the game boxes with the shelf edge.

"Hello?"

The feminine voice was definitely not Sheldon's but sounded vaguely familiar. Poking her head out the aisle, she noted two blonde women standing just inside the door. Amy squinted and gasped. "Penny! I wasn't expecting to see you here. I didn't think you were into all this."

Sheldon's neighbor wrinkled her nose as her eyes wandered over the merchandise. "I'm not, but Bernadette and I were in the neighborhood and wanted to say hello."

"Hi, Amy. I'm Howard's wife."

As Amy welcomed the duo, she studied their faces for clues to the real reason for their visit. What could they possibly be doing in this area on a Friday night? The nail salon was closed. There were some restaurants, but why come out to Glendale when there were perfectly good restaurants in Pasadena? Maybe they came bearing bad news and didn't know how to tell her.

"Is Sheldon okay? Was he in an accident?

"Sheldon is fine," Penny assured her.

Her relief that he was physically fine was short lived. "Did he send you here because he's too chicken to break up with me in person?" The blondes exchanged a look, and her heart sank. "Just tell me. I… I can handle it."

Bernadette furrowed her brow. "Why would he break up with you?"

"He's been acting kind of odd lately."

Again they exchanged a look. "Sheldon's always been odd."

"I don't mean his eccentricities. I mean he's started pulling away from me this week. Even our goodnight kiss last night seemed like a chore to him."

Penny's eyes bugged out. "Sheldon kisses you? Sheldon Cooper, the germaphobe?"

"We haven't gotten to lip-on-lip action, but he was making progress. The way he's been acting, I wouldn't be surprised if he even stopped giving me chocolate kisses." A tear slid down her cheek, and she hastily swiped it away with her fingers.

"What happened?" The shorter blonde asked. "Howard told me Sheldon was like a lovesick puppy always bragging about his intelligent, comic book loving girlfriend."

Amy weighed her options. She barely knew Penny at all, and Bernadette was even more of a stranger. Confiding in Cody was great, but sometimes she wished for girlfriends to view situations from a female perspective. Besides, they knew her boyfriend and might have more insight into what he was thinking. Tempting as it was, there were Sheldon's feelings to consider. He wouldn't be pleased to learn she was discussing their issues.

"I'd rather not get into the specifics. I'm not sure I fully understand it myself. He just seems a little distant since Monday."

"I wouldn't worry," Bernadette soothed. "He's still coming around. That's a good sign."

"A very good sign," Penny agreed. She bit her lip and looked away. "I lied earlier when I said we dropped by because we were in the neighborhood."

"I knew it!"

Bernadette nodded. "Sorry. We were just following orders."

"Orders?"

"Sheldon asked us to check in on you and made us promise we wouldn't tell he sent us."

"Oopsy!" Penny snickered.

"Why did he ask you to check in on me?"

Penny shrugged. "He didn't say, but after what you told us, I guess it's because he didn't want to do it himself."

"It's even worse than I thought."

More tears threatened to fall, and the future Mrs. Hofstadter wrapped her arms around her. "I didn't mean that in a bad way. I don't know what happened between you two, but I can tell you that a man doesn't send his friends to check in on his girlfriend if he doesn't care about her."

Amy sniffled. "You're right. Maybe I'm reading too much into it. He probably needs time to process his thoughts and feelings."

"That's the spirit!"

Amy squeezed back and discreetly checked her watched. It was well past closing time, and she still hadn't moved the cash to the safe. "I'm sorry. I need to lock up for the night. Thank you both for coming. You can let Sheldon know I'm fine."

"We'll wait over here," Bernadette pointed to the figures displayed on an end cap.

"Um, alright." Amy rushed through her coin count so quickly that the numbers jumbled in her head, and she had to start over again. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched the friends examine various figures.

Penny twirled an Aquaman around like a baton and set it back before doing the same with Wonder Woman. She held her breath as the Amazonian's head nearly collided with the metal shelf. She needed to get them out before something broke.

The blondes hung around as she locked the door. "Thanks again. Goodnight!" Amy headed to her car, but Penny called her back.

"Wait!"

"Did you forget something?"

Bernadette shook her head. "No, we were going to ask you to join us for girls' night."

"Girls' night? What does that entail?"

"Well, tonight we decided to find a club to go dancing."

"And indulge in a cocktail or two," Penny added.

"Clubbing? I don't know. And I need to be back here tomorrow morning. I don't have the luxury of sleeping in on the weekends."

"We don't have to stay out late," Bernadette promised.

"Yeah. We were kind of hoping you could show us some of the hot spots in Glendale."

Amy chuckled mirthlessly. "The only hot spots I know are the burners on my stove when I have the kettle on for tea. Between work and school, I don't get out much. Sheldon and I haven't even been on a proper date."

"All the more reason to get out tonight," Penny pointed out.

"And if you join us and have a great time, we can prove to Sheldon that you're doing just fine."

Amy considered their words. Having friends to go out with had always seemed so out of reach. Now she finally had a chance to make it become reality. "Okay, but only until 10 o'clock."

"You won't regret this," Penny promised.

At Amy's insistence, they called for an Uber. She would go out and have a good time, but if they indulged a little too much, at least she'd be alive to talk about it afterward.


	20. Chapter 20

Amy surveyed her surroundings. She and the girls had just been granted access to the club, and already the strobe lights and deafening music were grating on her nerves.

With Penny in the lead, they squeezed through the throng of gyrating bodies dressed in skin-tight dresses and pants. She self consciously tugged at her knee-length skirt even though she showed much less flesh than the dancers.

"Are these places always so busy?"

"On weekends, yeah," Penny shouted above the music and voices.

"So how do we find a quiet place to hang out?"

Her companions exchanged a look. "We won't find quiet, but we can try finding somewhere to sit or at least a table to set our drinks."

Penny's answer wasn't reassuring. How would they get acquainted in such a raucous environment? As her eyes scanned the room, Amy realized they would be lucky if they found a spot with enough standing room for all three of them.

"I see an empty couch," Bernadette hollered.

"I'll meet you there. Going to grab us some drinks," Penny replied.

"But I don't... drink," Amy called after her, but her words were swallowed in the crowd.

Bernadette grabbed her hand and pulled her toward a plush purple couch in the opposite corner.

"Sorry!" Amy repeated as they pushed their way through the crowd.

Some of the dancers glared at the duo, while others didn't even bat an eye. One young woman laughed a little too loudly when she accidentally brushed up against her chest, and Amy wondered how much alcohol she ingested or if that was her normal personality.

Amy sank into the couch and leaned back. From here they had the perfect view of the room. Everyone appeared so self assured and dressed for the occasion, even her companions in their figure-flattering dresses. She pulled the hair tie from her ponytail and fluffed out her locks then crossed her arms over the superhero logo on her t-shirt. She still didn't fit in, but at least she felt a little less self conscious.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh," a female voice moaned.

Amy jumped at the sound to her right and tried not to stare at the young redhead in a leather mini skirt thrusting her tongue down a man's throat. So this is what clubbing is all about.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and drew her attention to Bernadette. The petite blonde's high-pitched voice was a little difficult to understand among the noise, and after yelling "What?" a few times, she just smiled and nodded.

A discreet peek at her watch told her it wasn't even 9 o'clock. She was so out of her element and wondered how she would survive until 10. She missed the quiet of her store with the t-shirt-clad men and women who came in to shop and browse.

Many of them were more awkward than she, like the older gentleman who came in every Wednesday to be first in line for new comics. She remembered him from the days her grandpa operated the store. The man never said anything; he just patiently waited until the new releases were all set on the racks then carefully pIcked up his favorites and paid without a word.

Amy was so lost in her thoughts that she almost didn't notice Penny holding out a glass filled with layers of varying shades of orange garnished with two cherries and a chunk of pineapple. "What's this?"

"A Malibu sunset. I was going to get you a pink cosmopolitan," she gestured to the two glasses in her left hand, "but as a future scientist, I thought you might prefer this. Leonard always points out his fascination with the way the colors don't mix together. Something about how heavier liquids sink."

"We can discuss density, viscosity, and miscibility, or we can enjoy these tasty treats," Bernadette suggested.

"I get enough science lectures from the guys. Cheers!" Penny lifted her glass and clinked it with her friend's.

Amy sniffed the contents and wrinkled her nose. "What's in it?"

"Coconut rum, pineapple, and grenadine."

"While I appreciate the scientific process used to craft this concoction, Malibu smells nothing like this. If one wanted to recreate the scent of the city, it should smell like the ocean, not like tropical fruit and rum."

Penny rolled her eyes. "That sounds like something Sheldon would say. Just try it."

She lifted the glass to her nose again then set it on the table. "I'd rather not, but thank you for the gesture."

"What do you like to drink?" Bernadette asked between sips of her cosmo.

Amy licked her lips. How did she tell them that she, a woman in her 30s, had never ingested a drop of alcohol in her life? "My beverage of choice is tea."

"Long Island iced tea?"

Amy shook her head. "No, herbal tea. Just a teabag, water, and honey. Maybe a squeeze of lemon if I'm feeling adventurous."

Penny frowned. "Amy, have you ever had an adult drink?"

She picked at her skirt and shook her head. "My mother is very strict and warned me about the effects of alcohol intoxication. She calls it the devil's juice."

"But you're a grown woman. You don't need to listen to your mother anymore."

"You're right. I can make my own choices. Alcohol is a legal substance, so it can't be as terrible as my mother makes it seem."

Amy picked up the glass and stared at its contents. The colors were mesmerizing, so much so that it was too pretty to drink. Maybe if she started with the fruit. She pulled a cherry off the wooden stick and twirled it by its stem.

Feeling brave, she dipped it into the liquid and touched it to her tongue. Closing her eyes, she tried to block out all but her sense of taste. Unfortunately, such a tiny sample didn't give a good indication. Another dip and another lick was still not enough, so she brought the glass to her lips and took a small sip.

"Ames, you okay?"

Her eyelids fluttered open to find Penny's head tilted sideways. Only it wasn't just Penny. The whole room seemed slightly angled. "I think I'm drunk."

"From one tiny sip?"

Amy fought the urge to nod her head, fearing even the slightest movement could cause dizziness. "I must be. I've never experienced this sensation before."

Now Bernadette's sideways face was staring at her. "Did you drink on an empty stomach?"

"It has been a few hours since I ate. Does the bar serve food?"

"Some do, but greasy bar food might make you feel worse. I have some crackers in my purse," Bernadette offered.

Amy accepted the saltines and chewed slowly. With a little luck, the starches would soak up the rum and prevent her from becoming incapable of rational thought.

Within a few minutes, the feeling passed. She was tempted to try a second sip to test her theory, but part of her was also afraid. Before she had time to decide, a man in tight jeans and black t-shirt approached the couch and introduced himself to the trio.

"Would any of you ladies care to dance?"

Penny stuck out her left hand and wiggled her ring finger. "I don't think my fiancé would approve."

"And I'm married," Bernadette replied, imitating Penny's gesture to show off her wedding ring.

"What about you?"

Amy looked around her. The redhead and her partner were gone, and everyone else was either dancing or in the middle of a conversation.

"Ames, he's talking to you. Go for it!" Penny whispered-shouted in her ear.

"I… I'm sorry. I have a boyfriend."

"A boyfriend who's ignoring you. Maybe he'll get jealous and come around."

"I can't do that to Sheldon. I'd feel like I'm being unfaithful. He's jealous enough already."

The man frowned. "Is that a no?"

Amy nodded. "I'm sorry, but I'm sure you'll find a willing partner."

He turned and bumped into a leggy brunette who batted her eyelashes. His eyes roamed over her body appreciatively. Amy watched him link his arm through hers before the duo disappeared in the crowd.

"Amy! Amy!"

"Hmmm?" She returned her attention to Penny's voice.

"What's Sheldon jealous of? Do you have another secret boyfriend?"

Bernadette bounced in her seat. "Ooooooooooh! Tell us about him."

Amy rolled her eyes. "There is no secret boyfriend, only Sheldon. He's jealous of one of my customers, but it's more than that. They have some sort of rivalry."

"Sheldon has _a lot_ of rivals," Penny snorted. "You'll have to narrow it down."

"He's a physicist too. Has Leonard ever mentioned Barry Kripke?"

Both girls cringed. "Leonard doesn't have a problem with him, but I do. He's… what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Sheldon calls him a casanova."

"That's a nice way of putting it. I would have gone with creepy." Bernadette shuddered.

"Creepy, sleazy… Basically, he'll say anything to get laid."

Amy blinked at Penny's bluntness. Maybe it was just the alcohol talking. "Are you sure? He's always been a gentleman at the store."

"Really? You bought into his fake charm?"

"I just thought he was being friendly. I guess Sheldon was right that I need to be wary around him. I suspected jealousy was the reason for his behavior. The only time he showed me any affection since Monday was when Barry came in. I found it sweet at the time, but now it seems more like I'm a prize he's lording over his opponent."

Bernadette twirled her half-empty glass. "If Sheldon keeps ignoring you, what are you going to do?"

"He's a flight risk, so I'm scared to do anything. I guess I'll just wait for him to make the first move."

Penny set down her empty glass and stared her straight in the eye. "Sweetie, you need to talk to him before it gets out of hand. Sheldon cares about you a lot. Maybe he hasn't shown you that lately, but he probably needs a little push from you to get over whatever is troubling him."

"I don't know."

"Penny's right. Would you rather sit back and do nothing, and he distances himself from you even more, or would you rather get it out in the open and know where your relationship stands?"

Her brain was telling her they were right, but her heart feared he would leave her forever. Pushing her emotions aside, she tried to look at the problem logically. Talking it out could go either way. He might run, but the hopeful part of her told her he just needed a little time.

She stared at the orange layers still sitting neatly in her glass. If only life was as structured. She took another sip and waited. Neither her companions' heads or the room was tilted, so she took a larger swallow.

"Careful, Sweetie. You need to build up your tolerance slowly."

"I'm fine," she assured them. Her sight was still intact, and there was no dizziness, but she took Penny's advice. Better to be safe than sorry.

"Penny, your purse is vibrating, or maybe I'm hallucinating and need to slow down too," Bernadette remarked, as she downed her last drop.

The taller blonde rummaged through her bag and plucked out her phone. "Speak of the devil."

Amy perked up. "Is it Sheldon?"

"Yup. I'll put him on speakerphone." A few button presses later, she set it on the table, and they all leaned in closer. "What's up, Shelbot?"

"What's up is that the comic book store closed 90 minutes ago, and you haven't arrived home. I checked the traffic report, and there aren't any backups between Glendale and Pasadena."

"Relax, Sheldon. We're not coming straight home."

"A call or text indicating your plans would have been helpful," he muttered. "How is Amy?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself? You're on speakerphone."

Silence on Sheldon's end then, "How dare you put me on speakerphone without my consent? What if I had classified information? You could compromise my entire mission."

Penny rolled her eyes. "If that's some weird Dungeons and Dragons reference, I don't want to know."

"It is not. Perhaps the more important question is, what happened to Amy? Why aren't you going straight home? Did she fall ill and need a ride to her apartment?"

"The only illness she has is a broken heart from you abandoning her."

"Penny!" Amy hissed. Into the phone she yelled a little too cheerfully, "Hi, Sheldon! Everything's just fine. It's kind of hard to hear you with the noise here, so we should let you get back to your game."

"Where are you? Is that hip hop music?"

"Penny and Bernadette took me to a night club for drinks."

"They what?! I thought your mother forbade you from drinking, and I agree with her stance."

"Relax, Sheldon. She's only had two teeny tiny sips," Penny soothed.

"It's only a matter of time before you trick her into some drinking game."

"No one is tricking me into anything. I'm only having one glass and pacing myself."

"I still don't like it. When one is unaccustomed to ingesting alcohol, the effects can be quite debilitating. I speak from experience."

"Just because you can't handle your liquor doesn't mean Amy can't either."

"This is all your fault. Ever since you moved in across the hall, you've caused nothing but trouble for myself, for Leonard, and now for Amy. I'm coming over there before the two of you corrupt my girlfriend."

Amy's heart skipped a beat. He wanted to see her! He really did still care about her well being. She wanted to see him, needed to see him, but a little voice warned her that if she was safe and sound at home, he wouldn't be as inclined to see her. He was like a knight in shining armor, only coming when he thought she needed rescuing. That wasn't what their relationship was based on, was it? While that might be a small proponent, it was much more than that, so she shoved that thought aside.

Penny and Sheldon were still arguing, with Bernadette defending the former.

"Where are you?" He demanded.

"How should I know?"

"Some night club in Glendale," Bernadette piped up. "I don't know the name. The Uber driver recommended it."

"Oh, dear Lord!"

The petite blonde described the atmosphere. "It has purple couches and artwork in matching purple frames, and the bartenders are wearing purple too."

"That doesn't help me at all. Hold on."

Amy strained to hear the voices in the background on Sheldon's end, but the club's booming music made it impossible to hear more than a mumbled response.

"Raj knows the place. We'll be there in 20 minutes, 35 if traffic becomes heavy." Without another word, he was gone.


	21. Chapter 21

Even before stepping foot into the club, the heavy bass tones made Sheldon cringe. Why anyone would find enjoyment in a place like this was a mystery.

What was he thinking sending Penny and Bernadette to check on his girlfriend? As far as he could tell, she had nothing in common with them other than the fact that they were all female. She was a highly-evolved creature like himself who enjoyed comic books and role-playing games and didn't require alcohol to have fun.

He scanned the room and became more agitated with each passing second. Where were they? Pushing his way through the horde, he ignored the scathing looks of the dancers. He wasn't here to make friends; his only goal was to ensure Amy's safety.

Sheldon reached a wall and scoured the crowd. His height advantage offered no help. Surely the building was over maximum occupancy. Finding a fire alarm to evacuate the premises was tempting, but mass panic could cause his girlfriend to be trampled.

There was no trace of any of them anywhere. Perhaps Raj was wrong. He tapped at his phone. "They don't appear to be here. Do you have another idea?"

As his finger was poised over the 'Send' button, a distinctive low chuckle caught his attention. He'd know that laugh anywhere. Amy.

Following the sound, he realized he was almost within her reach. "Amy!"

Their eyes met, and he closed the gap between them. Squeezing her in his embrace, he never wanted to let go. "Amy! Are you okay?" He mumbled into her hair.

"I'm fine."

Taking a half step back, he held her at arm's length and studied everything from her face to her posture. She certainly looked okay. "You must be exhausted. Grab your purse, and Raj and I will drive you home."

Bernadette stood to her full height, all 4 foot 11 inches of her. "Amy will leave when she's ready."

Amy consulted her watch. "Well, it is after 10, and I need to work tomorrow."

"But we were just starting to get to know each other." The petite blonde returned her attention to the physicist. "Amy is a delight. I don't know why anyone would want to avoid her."

He squirmed under her gaze. She was tiny but a force to be reckoned with. "I don't _want_ to avoid her…"

"Then why are you?" Penny demanded. "And what's this about not taking her on a proper date?"

"Amy's busy schedule makes that difficult. Maybe when her business is profitable, she'll have time."

"And if it's not? You'll just hang around her store or play that Ka game at the apartment once a month? If you cared about Amy as much as you say, you would do something about it. And stop ignoring her. Man up, Sheldon."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Asking me and Bernadette to check on her was not cool. I don't know what is going on with you two, but instead of running away from your problems, you need to face them."

"Running away? What are you talking about? Amy, tell them I'm not running away." Amy looked at her shoes, and Sheldon frowned. "How can you think I'm running away from you? I came here to rescue you from... from whatever this is," he spat.

"That's the problem. You're only interested in me when you think I need rescuing. The moment we're not talking about how you can help me improve my business or making sure I have enough to eat, you pull away from me."

Sheldon dropped his arms, eyes wide. "Is this the alcohol talking, or is that what you really think?"

She shrugged. "What am I supposed to think? Things were going so well, and then you practically disappeared."

When she put it like that, it's what their relationship looked like, but he didn't feel that way at all. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I have been holding back this week, but it has nothing to do with how I feel about you."

"Then what is it?"

He licked his lips. "We should talk in private. This place makes me uncomfortable, and Raj is double parked outside the building."

Amy turned to her companions. "Raincheck?"

"Sure."

"Of course."

Sheldon reached for his girlfriend's hand. Her fingers were hot to the touch. Was she sick again? With her free hand, she grabbed the glass of orange liquid and brought it to her lips. "Amy, no!"

Half the contents sloshed out on the floor, leaving an orange puddle on the white and purple tiles. "Sheldon! Now look what you did. I need to finish what's left of this."

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but for once I agree with Sheldon," Penny informed the brunette. "You're looking flush."

"Am I? I guess I do feel kind of warm, but I thought it was from all the body heat in here."

"It is a little warm in here," Bernadette concurred.

Sheldon glared at her. "I don't deny that is part of the reason, but alcohol is a vasodilator."

Penny wrinkled her nose. "Vaso what?"

"Vasodilator. It's a substance that causes the blood vessels to dilate, which increases one's blood volume. When the vessels near the surface of the skin dilate…"

"Blah, blah, blah. Spare me the science lecture."

"Drinking alcohol makes you feel warm," Bernadette simplified.

"See, Sheldon? You don't have to use all that scientific jibber jabber to get your point across."

He rolled his eyes. If the circumstances were different, he would have argued with his neighbor, but getting Amy home before she ingested more alcohol was more important. He caught her waist when she wobbled, yet she was insistent on drinking the remainder of the beverage.

"I can't let Penny's money go to waste."

"Don't worry about it. Some guy at the bar was buying a round, so I didn't pay a cent," Penny assured her.

"It doesn't matter who paid. It's still someone's hard-earned pay."

"He's probably loaded. A Beverly Hills rich boy."

"That's besides the point. My mother taught me not to be wasteful." Amy raised the glass.

"Amy, please," Sheldon begged. "If you become incapacitated again, your business might suffer tomorrow." He sighed in relief when she set it back down.

"You're right. I can't leave Cody alone on the second busiest day of the week. I'm sorry I ruined your night," she informed her female companions.

"You didn't ruin anything," Bernadette promised.

"I should be apologizing to you for assuming you were okay with this," Penny gestured to the glass. "If you want, we can slowly build up your tolerance. Maybe a little kahlua on ice cream next time."

Sheldon opened his mouth to argue but was cut off by a vibration in his pocket. He whipped out his phone and frowned at the text.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"It's Raj. The police asked him to move his car, and the closest parking spot he could find is six blocks away. Six blocks!"

"A walk in the fresh air might do Amy some good," Bernadette suggested.

"That's the most sensible thing I've heard all night. We better get going. There should be enough room in the car if you ladies don't mind squeezing into the backseat."

"Six blocks in these heels? Not a chance. You two go ahead. Bernadette and I will call an Uber when we're ready."

"Suit yourselves." Sheldon entwined his fingers with his girlfriend's and turned on his heel.

He could still feel the undertones of the bass at the end of the block, but at least the noise was muffled. Amy appeared to struggle catching up to his longer stride, so he slowed his pace. She offered him a small smile then returned her gaze straight ahead.

"You're awfully quiet."

"I need to concentrate on keeping my balance."

He released her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist. They walked another block, and still Amy was oddly quiet. "Is something else wrong?"

She lifted her gaze to the full moon. "Just thinking."

"About what?" Keeping her eyes on the night sky, she spoke so softly that he had to lean his head down to hers.

"I'm getting mixed signals from you. Monday was one of the best days of my life. Waking up with you… I can't even put into words how I felt. The feeling continued when we cuddled in the nurse's office. After that, we barely talked, and not for lack of trying on my part. Are you ashamed of me?"

He stopped so quickly that her body was still moving forward. His grip tightened on her before she fell face first onto the sidewalk. "Why would I be ashamed of you?"

"It's one of my hypotheses. So is that a no?"

"It is." Sheldon scanned the sidewalk. A group of club goers walked toward them. When they passed, he took a step back to face her. "You are also wrong about me only coming around when you need rescuing. I want to help you, but it's so much more than than. I enjoy our conversations and just being near you. I'm always bragging to my friends about how you're the whole package."

"Then why did you leave when things were going well? Is it because of what happened in the cafeteria?"

"It's part of the reason. I thought by keeping a little distance between us when I walked you to your car, my colleagues would think I was just walking with another employee. It might have worked if Kripke hadn't seen you and told everyone you're my girlfriend. That creep saw us leave the nurse's office and convinced the whole department that we engaged in coitus there. I got a lot of knowing looks and taunting about it."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come."

"Don't blame yourself." They moved to the side to let a young couple pass. "I locked myself in my office for the remainder of the day and didn't even open the door for Leonard when he came to give me a ride home. I texted to inform him of the situation and told him I would find my own way home."

"Did you take the bus?"

"I did. After waiting an hour past my usual shift, I walked to the bus stop. I planned to come to your place to discuss what transpired and make sure you were still doing well."

"Oh. What made you change your mind?"

Tears were forming in her eyes, and he swallowed hard. "I couldn't come, not because I didn't want to, but because of what happened next. I expected everyone to be long gone when I left campus, but Kripke waited. He followed me, Amy."

"He what?! Are you sure?"

Sheldon nodded. "When I got off the bus, I heard a car creeping slowly behind me. It was Kripke. I didn't want to lure him to your building, so I went to the Thai place around the corner. Then I went home."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to scare you."

"It still doesn't explain why you cut our Skype conversations short."

He licked his lips and stared at his shoes. "I tried convincing myself that having a girlfriend wasn't worth the rumors and being stalked. I was going to ask you if we could go back to being just friends, but when I saw your face light up my screen and heard your voice, I couldn't do it. I thought a gradual withdrawal would make it easier, but decreasing the time spent with you only made me long for your companionship."

"Would you prefer we go back to being just friends?" She spoke calmly, but there was a noticeable catch in her voice, and her eyes were devoid of their usual sparkle.

"No. I was lying to myself that it was even an option. I care about you in a way I have never cared about anyone. Holding back from you this week was unbearable. My sleep suffered, and because of that and constant thoughts of you, I couldn't concentrate on anything."

"I haven't slept well either."

"I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to hurt you. I need to deal with how others perceive us, whether or not they are correct in their assumptions. Pair bonding is still so new to me."

"It is for me too. If… if we're moving too fast, we can take a step back."

He took her hands in his. "Thank you for offering, but aside from my awful colleagues' remarks and gestures, I am enjoying this stage in our relationship."

"Only if you're sure. I don't want to pressure you into anything."

"I'm sure, and to prove just how sure I am…" he angled his head down and pressed his lips to hers. He felt her stiffen then relax. The slight taste of pineapple and coconut on her lips way intoxicating, and he pulled her closer, so close that her body heat penetrated through their clothes.

All rational thought left him as his baser urges took over. His fingers roamed over the curve of her hips and trailed lower. She gasped when they reached her bottom. He peeled his lips and hands away and took a step back.

"I'm sorry. I should have asked first."

"N...no. I...it's okay. It was… nice."

"The kiss or when I groped you like a Neanderthal?"

"All of it. Hoo!"

Sheldon blinked. Who? What was she mumbling about? "I think the alcohol is starting to mess with your mind. Let's get you home to bed."

"I do feel a little tipsy," she admitted. "I don't know if it's the alcohol or endorphins." Tilting her face to the sky, she sighed happily.

He followed her gaze. It was a beautiful night. The city lights obscured the stars, but the moon was out in all its glory. He never thought much about it before, other than from a scientific perspective. Being with Amy made him view the world in a different way, like he was seeing things for the first time. She awoke all his senses, most notably his sense of touch. The kiss was nothing like he expected. The was no unsanitary exchange of saliva, only the softness of her lips on his. He'd been afraid for nothing.

If she hadn't gasped, he wondered how much longer they'd have spent wrapped in each other's arms on the side of the street in public. And what would his hands, that seemed to have a mind of their own, have done next? When had he turned into such a hippie?

"What has this vixen done to me?"


	22. Chapter 22

Amy paced the empty store, checking her watch for the fifth time. Where was Cody? He wasn't late, but at 5 minutes to opening time, it was unusual for him not to be there. Of course, the one time she needed someone to talk to, she was alone with her thoughts.

She still couldn't believe what happened the night before. Her emotions had been on a rollercoaster all week, from wondering where she stood with her boyfriend to a real kiss. She touched her lips then quickly retracted her hand, as if doing so would rub off any lingering sensations.

As a teen, she often thought about her first kiss. The fleeting crushes never developed into more than just silly teenage fantasies of kissing under the bleachers with boys who didn't even know she existed. Last night was better than she could have imagined. The full moon was a nice touch, but the highlight was the kiss itself.

It was so unexpected that she didn't even realize what was happening. And then she completely immersed herself in the sensations. His soft lips on hers then his roaming hands lit a fire in her. She recalled subconsciously pressing her body against his. Never in her life had she been so physically close to anyone, not even in the nurse's room when they lay in each other's arms.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she almost didn't hear the jingle.

"Good morning, Ms. Fowler!" He tilted his head. "You look like the kid who was caught with her hand in the cookie jar."

She flushed. "I was just daydreaming."

"About Dr. Smitten? Did you two make up?"

"We were never fighting, but things are good between us again, really good." Amy couldn't help the smile creeping on her face.

"I need details."

She turned her back to him, not only to flip the sign to Open but to compose herself, suddenly feeling self conscious. "What do you want to know?" She asked casually.

"Everything! Why was he so distant? What prompted him to get his head out of his butt?"

Amy giggled at the figure of speech. Cody raised an eyebrow, and she realized how silly she must look, laughing like a lunatic. "It's just such a weird expression. Sheldon takes everything so literally that he would probably picture himself with his head is his rectum."

Cody's laughter joined hers. "Now I'm going to have that thought in my head all day."

"Sorry!" She laughed even harder at Cody's wrinkled nose.

"Seriously though, what happened?"

She summarized the situation. "And then he kissed me!" She blurted out. Oops! The plan was to build up to that part, but she just couldn't contain herself anymore.

Cody followed her behind the counter with a spring in his step. "Okay, now I really need details. Where were you? Did he just go for it, or how did it happen?"

"Sheldon sent his friends to check up on me…"

"Dr. Hofstadter and the guy with the Beatles haircut?"

"Close. It was their wives, or I should say Leonard's fiancée and Howard's wife. Long story short, us girls ended up at a club, and Sheldon was concerned about me."

"He kissed you in the club? Was everyone staring? Was there a slow song playing?"

Amy chuckled. Cody was almost as excited as she was. "No. His other friend Raj gave him a ride but had to park several blocks away. It happened as we were walking to the car."

"A walk, so romantic! Wait, wasn't last night the full moon?"

She nodded vigorously. "I know. It was perfect!" A happy sigh escaped her lips. "He was so gentle but at the same time so eager. I wasn't expecting it at all. He told me he would prove to me how serious he was, and then he leaned in."

"Total rom-com material. I'm so happy for you!"

"I'm happy for me too. Is it terrible of me to hope we don't get a horde of customers all at once so he and I can hang out when he gets here?"

"I can take care of the customers," Cody offered. "And here's some now," he murmured as the bell jingled.

Howard and Raj stepped inside, and Amy waved them over. "Hi guys! What brings you by?"

After a round of hellos and Amy convincing her employee she could handle it, Howard explained his predicament.

"Bernadette's parents are coming over tonight. It's always so awkward. I never know what to say to them, so I thought we could play a game. Do you have any games that don't involve dragons or any other mythical creatures?"

"I do carry a few family games. There are your basics - Monopoly, Trivial Pursuit, Scrabble, Pictionary…"

"Pictionary is out. I can't see Bernie's dad as a mime, even though he's not much of a talker. Neither is her mom."

"I have the perfect game for you." Amy led them to the end of the aisle. "Concept is a new game I recently added to my selection. You communicate through matching cards, so speaking aloud is not required. I played with my parents and they both enjoyed themselves."

"That's perfect! You just saved my night."

Amy gave the guys some time to browse the comic books. Cody was deeply immersed in a conversation with another customer. To keep herself busy, she straightened the boxes of polyhedral dice on the counter.

Howard was the first to check out. Along with the game, he picked up three older Batman issues. Her boyfriend's friends always seemed to buy a little more than other customers, and she wondered if their buying habits were the same as they'd been at Stuart's shop or if Sheldon told them of her financial woes. Either way, she was thankful for their business.

As she rung up Raj's purchases, she was tempted to ask if Sheldon said anything to him on the drive home last night after leaving her apartment. She was taken aback when Raj himself commented on it.

"Was Sheldon acting strange when he left your apartment? Like stranger than usual?"

Amy frowned. Sheldon asked her to list the elements of the periodic table in alphabetical order and recite pi to 20 places to ensure the alcohol didn't affect her mind before tucking her in, but that was just typical Sheldon. "What do you mean by strange?"

"He wasn't sure if he made the right decision by not staying with you…"

"That's sweet, but I wouldn't call it strange."

Raj shook his head. "Not that part. He kept looking around like he was expecting the Boogeyman."

Amy narrowed her eyes. "Barry."

"What?"

"I bet he's still paranoid about Barry Kripke." She filled him in on Sheldon's nemesis stalking him to her neighborhood.

"I assumed Sheldon was distracted because you two got in a fight."

Howard joined the conversation. "Raj and I won every game last night, and he didn't throw a fit. He's really gone bat crap crazy."

"Poor Sheldon. I didn't know why he pulled away from me until he clued me in. I feared he might be breaking up with me."

"We can't let that happen. I volunteer to keep Kripke occupied. Raj will help."

"That's really nice of you. I'm sure Sheldon will be appreciative."

"Oh, I'm not doing it for Sheldon. The busier Sheldon is with you, the less time he spends insulting me and trying to keep Leonard from moving in with Penny."

Amy cringed. The Sheldon she knew was kind and caring. It was only through other's comments that she realized he had another side to him. "It will benefit us all."

"Dude, how are we supposed to keep him occupied?"

"I was hoping you had an idea."

While the guys discussed possible ways to keep Kripke away from Sheldon, she looked up and caught a glimpse of her boyfriend in the window. The guys had the decency to look guilty when he joined them at the counter.

"Gentlemen. I'm surprised to see you here on a Saturday."

"We're not spying on you!"

Any ran her hand over her face. Maybe it was a bad idea telling Raj about Kripke. The look of her boyfriend's face was unreadable. For a split second she worried he might take off, but then his facial muscles relaxed.

"I suppose any extra business you provide Amy is acceptable."

"That's exactly what we're doing," Howard agreed, holding up his bag with the store's logo. The quartet chatted for a few minutes about the next Ka'a tournament in 4A before the engineer and astrophysicist left the couple alone, or as alone as they could be with Cody and the other customer chatting in the aisle closest to the counter.

Amy gestured to her office door. "Do you want to come in?"

"Alright."

She pulled out the extra chair, but Sheldon politely declined, opting to pace the tiny office. His long stride was almost comical, two steps in one direction before reaching the wall, but Amy didn't laugh. Something was up.

"What's on your mind?"

Sheldon paused, looking at her for the first time since they entered. "Ever since last night, I've been thinking about the progression of our relationship…"

Amy held her breath. He was probably regretting the kiss. "Sheldon…"

"While I enjoy spending time with you at the store, I would like to take you on a real date."

It took her a moment to process his comment. Where did that come from? Did he really want to take her out, or had Penny's accusation prompted him to ask?

"Amy?"

"Sorry, I… Did Penny put you up to this?"

"No, but she did make a valid point. We have been in a relationship for weeks, yet I have failed as a boyfriend."

"You haven't failed. There just hasn't been much opportunity. My free time is minimal."

"Which is why I came up with a solution. I know Thursday is date night, but I'd like to make an exception and take you out tomorrow." She opened her mouth to protest, but Sheldon continued talking. "I chose tomorrow because the store closes earlier than other days, and since it's closed on Monday, you don't have to rush home to get your studies in before bedtime."

"I appreciate the thought you put into this, but I'm due at the lab on Monday."

"I didn't forget that. Right now, you're going in on your own time, so if you are tired, I propose you go in later."

He made some good arguments, so why was she still hesitant? "Hypothetically speaking, if I do accept, where would we go?"

"It's a surprise."

"What's a surprise?"

Amy jumped out of her seat. "Cody, you need to work on your timing and maybe knock first."

"Sorry, I was just coming to check if we had an extra pen back here. I think Howard took our last one."

"I have a box in the drawer."

Sheldon frowned. "Howard stole from you?"

"I wouldn't call it stealing, more like forgetting to return it after signing the credit card slip. It happens a lot."

Cody nodded his agreement. "I still think you should consider attaching them to a small bungee cord or taping them to something to make them stand out. But discussing pens is boring. I want to hear about the surprise."

"To ensure Amy doesn't find out where I'm taking her tomorrow evening, I am keeping that information to myself."

"You can tell me. I'm great at keeping secrets."

There was Cody's excitement again. Amy hated to disappoint either of them, but she didn't know if going on a real date was even feasible. "It might not even happen."

"Why not? And don't give that whole 'the store needs me' spiel. Go! Enjoy yourself. I can even close up of you want to leave early."

"I can't leave you alone again."

"You can. Seize the opportunity, Ms. Fowler."

He was right. After years of wishing to go out and experience life, she finally had the opportunity. The pleading look in her boyfriend's eyes sealed the deal. "Okay. Let's do this."

Sheldon's grin was wide as the Cheshire cat's. "Excellent! If you don't mind, I would like to take Cody up on his offer to close the store so we can have a little more time together."

Cody gave her the thumbs up signal. "You can count on me."

"I'll agree, but only for an extra hour. We're usually quiet between 5 and 6 anyway."

Once again Cody attempted to pry Sheldon for clues about the date, but his lips were sealed.

"My only suggestion is to wear something dressy."

"Like a ball gown? Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"Not a ball gown, but perhaps something other than a t-shirt. Not that I don't enjoy seeing you in them, but I would like our first date to be memorable. I myself plan to wear a blue button-down shirt and dress pants."

Amy gulped. Her wardrobe consisted of superhero tees, a handful of old cardigans she inherited from her grandma, and a ragged flannel shirt she wore when deep cleaning her apartment. With her limited funds, buying something new was out of the question, but she was determined to find a way to acquire proper attire for her mystery date.


	23. Chapter 23

Amy stared at herself in the small mirror above the sink. From this vantage point, she couldn't see her whole ensemble, so she took a few steps back.

"Ms. Fowler, wait!"

Cody's warning didn't come quick enough. Her 2-inch chunky navy heel stomped on the toe of his loafer, and a pair of arms circled her waist as she stumbled.

"Someone's distracted."

"Sorry. I thought you were out front."

"I came to tell you Dr. Smitten is here."

A glance at her watch confirmed his arrival. Sheldon was never late. "I lost track of time. How do I look?" She spun around in the blue jumper she chose for the occasion.

"He's going to love it."

"You really think so?"

"You could wear a burlap sack, and that man would think you look great. Seriously though, you look stunning."

Amy looked down at the garment she bought 24 hours earlier. After scoping out the selections at the Glendale Galleria and finding nothing she liked in her price range, she scoured the thrift shop. And there it was, dressy but not too dressy. It still had the original tag, and the price markdown sticker was in her budget. It was almost too good to be true. Paired with a blouse she normally reserved for her favorite cardigan, it was just the right balance of old and new.

To complete her look, she accepted Jenny's offer of a manicure, provided she use clear polish. While waiting for her nails to dry, she caught a glimpse of her limp hair in the mirror and asked for some style guidance. The young woman whipped a curling iron from her drawer and in no time framed her face in soft curls. The transformation was subtle, but her confidence soared.

"Ms. Fowler, go! Enjoy your evening."

She straightened her outfit, took one last look in the mirror, and poked her head out the door.

Sheldon was examining a comic book. She took a moment to admire his profile. Even from this distance, he took her breath away. It wasn't just the pale blue shirt, so different from his normal t-shirt over a long-sleeved shirt that made her heart stop. There was something in the way he carried himself. Perhaps the garment gave him more confidence, just as she felt in her new look.

He looked up and stared. She watched in fascination as his Adam's Apple bobbed up and down. "Y...you look very pretty."

"You're not so shabby yourself."

"Shabby? I thought I cut quite the dashing figure."

She stifled a chuckle at the bewildered look on his face. "I didn't mean literally; it's a figure of speech. What I should have said was that you look very handsome."

"Thank you."

Amy joined him by the comic books, suddenly feeling shy. She could feel Cody's eyes on them and chanced a peek. Sure enough, he wasn't only staring at them, but his grin was stretched from ear to ear. When Sheldon reached for her hand, he winked.

"You kids have fun."

"Kids? Isn't he at least ten years younger than we are?" Sheldon mumbled, as they ventured out to the awaiting car.

Amy nodded. "It's another figure of speech, well not so much a figure as… You know what? It doesn't matter. What does matter is that I'm really curious about where we're going."

"My lips are sealed, figuratively speaking, of course."

"Of course. So, not even one tiny hint?"

"No. And to ensure the suspense continues, I'll need you to wear a blindfold as we near our destination."

A blindfold? Whatever this mystery date was must be quite special. He opened the passenger side back door of the Uber car for her then settled in next to her.

As they headed west, Sheldon kept her occupied by asking about her day. It had been so strange not having him visit, as he had every Sunday afternoon since their friendship began but was probably for the best. Having him pick her up made it feel more like a real date.

She relayed everything he missed, from Cody's spot-on impression of Toby Maguire's Spiderman to the family asking for directions to the Galleria, whose purchases accounted for more than half her sales for the day.

"Are you sure they got lost, or did the kid trick his parents into going there so they would buy all those comic books?"

"He did have a rather sly look on his face. I'm not complaining though. I need more customers like that. But enough about me, How was your day?"

"I spent the afternoon planning for our date, which reminds me…"

Amy's curiosity was piqued as he slid his phone from his pocket and turned the screen just out of her view. More planning she assumed. The temptation to peek was strong. As of sensing this, he quickly closed the screen.

"Blindfold time."

The driver peered at them through the rearview mirror, his brow furrowed.

"It's okay. I'm not being held for ransom. I'm just being taken to a secret location for a date," Amy assured him. The man didn't look convinced, but she didn't have to look at the concern on his face for long.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Sheldon asked, as he tied the cloth over her eyes.

"I don't know? One?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Asking. I can't see a thing."

"Good."

Amy tried to figure out where they were based on the turns the car made, but it was impossible to know when their driver was changing lanes and when they were headed for an off-ramp. All she knew was that the time went quickly, ruling out long-distance destinations. They weren't too far from Glendale.

Sheldon entwined his fingers with hers, leading her to whatever awaited. Using her remaining senses, Amy tried to guess what her boyfriend had planned. The only sounds were of nearby traffic and the screech of a blue jay. Neither gave any clues to their location.

Beneath her heels, the feel of concrete changed to something softer, most likely grass. A few feet later, he cautioned her to watch her step. The crunch of gravel was evident, but it only confused her more. Were they on some sort of off-beaten path? It didn't seem like something Sheldon would like, so she kept thinking.

Another request for clues was met with resistance and a "We're almost there." True to his word, they soon came to a stop. Amy blinked as the blindfold was removed. When her eyes were fully adjusted to the light, she took in her surroundings and frowned. "Where are we?"

Sheldon stared at her in disbelief. "As a lifelong LA area resident, I'm surprised you don't recognize Travel Town."

Her eyes wandered over a park filled with vintage trains cars and engines, her frown deepening. This was not at all what she expected. Dinner at a nice restaurant, maybe a movie or a trip to the science center were some of the things that crossed her mind. "This is, um, different."

"Magical, isn't it?"

He looked like a kid in a candy store, the way his eyes shone and the corners of his lips turned up. She didn't want to hurt his feelings or make him feel bad for choosing something so… odd. It wasn't her idea of an ideal date, but she would make the best of it. Just getting away from the store and being with him lifted her spirits, no matter what they did.

"So what is this place? A train museum?"

He nodded vigorously. "Travel Town was the brainchild of William Frederickson Jr., the city's superintendent of recreation…"

Amy listened to the story of the museum's origins. Through their Skype calls, she learned of Sheldon's love of trains, but she didn't realize the extent of his passion. He detailed all the changes the museum endured over its more than 50 years of existence then went into the specifications of each train on display.

"They also have a mini train visitors can ride, but the engineer left for the day and didn't give into my pleas of operating it myself. Perhaps one day we can return during normal business hours so you can get the full experience."

"Maybe."

She tried to see the locomotives through his eyes. They were admittedly impressive, but she would never retain all the information he gave her, nor would she want to. She did, however, pick up on the words 'normal business hours' and for the first time since their arrival noticed the area was devoid of other people. "Is the park closed? Should we even be here?"

"It closes at 4 on Sunday. I used to come here a lot and know the owners. They let us have free rein of the place to ourselves all evening."

"That was really nice of them."

"Indeed, and the best part is we won't have to wait in line to enter and exit the trains or come in contact with anyone's unsanitary behaviors."

As they strolled the grounds, Amy tried to transfer some of Sheldon's enthusiasm to herself. The trains were the main focus, but the setting is what really captivated her attention. The fresh air, the warmth of the sun on her face, the trees, the mountains off in the distance, even the grass brought her a peace she hadn't felt in a very long time.

She had never been an outdoorsy person. As a child, she was content to read or examine skin cells through her microscope in the comfort of her home, but that was by choice. Years of being cooped up in the store didn't leave much time to get out and appreciate what others took for granted. She vowed to herself that she would make time, even if only for a few minutes each week.

When they reached the steps of a red train car, Sheldon released her hand. "Wait here." He slathered the railing with Purell then slipped inside.

Amy looked up, but the glare on the windows prevented her from seeing him. What was he doing? She didn't have long to wait. Sheldon poked his head out and called her over.

"Come. I want to show you something."

She grabbed his outstretched hand. Her expectations of the date had been way off so far, and she expected more of the same. Bracing herself for a model train exhibit, her hand flew to her mouth when she saw what awaited her.

A table draped with a linen cloth topped with matching napkins folded into swans, fine china, and two wine glasses nestled next to a window facing a grove of trees. Twinkling lights suspended from the ceiling gave the space an ethereal glow, and soft music played from an unidentified source. Was that Neil Diamond?

"Wow, Sheldon! Did you do this yourself?"

"I set the table and chose the music. The lights were already installed. I debated whether or not to turn them on, but from the smile on your face, am I correct to assume you are fond of them?"

Amy, mesmerized by their glow, managed a nod of affirmation. "How did you get the food here?"

"Remember in the car when you tried peeking at my phone? I was texting the owners to alert them of our approximate arrival. They coordinated with the restaurant to have it all delivered."

"It smells heavenly."

"I'm glad you think so. We've already had Indian, Thai, and pizza, so I wanted to do something different for our first official date. I hope you like Italian."

"I do."

"Excellent." He pulled out her chair and draped a napkin over her lap before taking the seat across from her.

"And the wine glasses? I thought you were opposed to alcohol."

"I am, so I present to you…" he produced a bottle from his messenger bag with a flourish, "sparkling cider."

She stifled a chuckle as he made a show of filling their glasses, mimicking the actions of a sommelier. "It all looks so good; I don't know what to try first."

"The chicken piccata is exceptional."

She took a tiny bite and moaned. "It tastes even better than it smells."

"I would lecture you on how taste and smell are interconnected, but as a future neurobiologist, you are likely aware of the mechanics."

Amy set down her fork and stared at her lap. It was just a simple comment, yet the words "future neurobiologist" struck a nerve.

"Amy? Is anything about your meal unsatisfactory? I specifically requested the pasta be cooked al dente, so if it's not..."

"The texture is perfect." She licked her lips. "We're on a date. I don't want to get into it right now."

"If something is bothering you, perhaps I can give you some advice."

"I'll tell you if you promise not to turn it into a full-blown conversation. I want tonight to be an escape from my issues."

"Very well. What's troubling you?"

"Some days I wonder if I'll ever get my doctorate. I have so little time to devote to my studies, but you already know this. Let's talk about something else, and not about work either." She held her breath as he opened his mouth and was relieved when he didn't press the issue."

"I'm a man of my word, so I won't offer my assistance on the topic tonight."

"Thank you."

"But come tomorrow, be prepared for suggestions."

"Deal."

Amy chewed her food thoughtfully. Their conversations mainly revolved around the two topics she just suggested they not discuss. Even debating which superheroes possessed the best powers reminded her too much of work. There had to be something that wouldn't remind her of her mundane life. Luckily, Sheldon broke the silence.

"Raj did something strange today."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I asked if I could borrow his table linens and get a lesson on napkin folding. He wanted to know what the occasion was, so I told him about our first official date. When he dropped them off, he rushed through the instructions because he, get this, was due to meet Kripke."

"I wonder what he and Howard planned," she murmured.

"He and Howard?"

Amy filled him in on her conversation with the guys but omitted the part where they admitted their plan was to keep Sheldon occupied to avoid being insulted and give Leonard and Penny some space. "Are you upset with me for telling them about your paranoia?"

"I'm not thrilled, but if they're successful in keeping Kripke away, it will be worth the embarrassment."

They spent the next hour recounting their childhoods. Amy learned that her boyfriend wasn't as innocent as she thought. When he was nine, he launched a model rocket through the kitchen window. At ten, he dismantled the family's fridge to discover what mechanism was causing a shrill buzzing sound. Only he wasn't able to piece it back together.

"Your turn."

Amy racked her brain for shenanigans from her youth, but none were as compelling as his. "I stayed out of mischief for the most part. My mother was very strict and would send me to the sin closet for the tiniest shred of rebellion."

"What's a sin closet?"

"Just a regular old coat closet that my mother used to punish me. She would lock me in so I could atone for my 'sins'."

"My mother is a devout Christian, but she never once locked me and my siblings in a closet. Is that a Catholic ritual?"

Amy shook her head. "Just something my mother invented."

"That doesn't sound at all pleasing."

"It wasn't, but it's all in the past now. In a way, she may have done me a favor. Had it not been for my fear of that closet, I may have ended up 16 and pregnant." When he gaped, she reassured him. "That was an exaggeration. My mother actually tried encouraging me to date, but I was too focused on my studies to consider getting involved with anyone."

"And now you have your studies, a business to run, and a boyfriend. Do you regret adding me to your already-busy schedule?"

"No. I put my life on hold for too long. If I waited until everything fell into place, I might be waiting forever. Honestly, you're the only thing keeping me sane right now."

"I feel the same way about you."

He stood, arms outstretched. Without hesitation, she allowed herself to be enveloped by him. The feel of his heart beating wildly against her ribcage matched the rhythm of her own. She chanced a peek and caught him staring at her. Then just like Friday night, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers softly.

"Thank you for tonight."

He tilted his head. "Is this your way of telling me you wish the date was over?"

"No. I'm only expressing my gratitude. When we first arrived, I wasn't sure what to think of the location, but it's been lovely so far. It really is magical, especially being here alone with you."

"It pleases me to hear you say that. My goal was to make this a memorable evening, and it appears that I have succeeded. I am also enjoying myself, but I am not surprised, considering I combined two of the things I'm most passionate about."

She wrinkled her brow. "Two of the things?"

"Trains and you."

His irises darkened from a sky blue to the shade of the ocean depths. Leaning in again, he sought her lips. Unlike the first two kisses, this one was more urgent, the pressure steadily increasing.

She wove her fingers into his soft hair. Mimicking her actions, his slender fingers tangled in her long locks. Keeping one hand in his hair, she let the other roam down his bicep, all the way down the length of his arm. Once again, he replicated her actions.

Feeling brave, she trailed her fingers down his spine. He shivered when she reached his pelvis. Did she dare slide them down further? As she contemplated her next move, she felt his fingers slowly making their way down to her hips. They slid further still until his hands were cupping her bottom. She inhaled sharply, and Sheldon's lips quickly peeled away. Her eyes fluttered open and met his gaze.

He took a half step back. "I… I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she whispered.

"That's the second time I groped you. It's like my hands have a mind of their own when I'm with you."

"Mine too," she admitted. "I was about to touch you in the same way."

"Show me."

Amy stepped toward him. She tilted her head up and caught his lips with hers. Slowly, her fingers traced the same path down his spine. Finding courage, she crawled her fingertips lower and lower.

Maybe it was his enthusiasm for trains, maybe it was her new look, or maybe just the fact that they were completely alone, but instead of shifting away from her, he pressed his pelvic region to hers. An instinctive moan escaped her, and she found herself rubbing her breasts against his chest.

"Vixen," he murmured.

One hand remained on her bottom, as the other sought out her breast. He squeezed gently, and another moan escaped her lips.

Sheldon pulled his hand away. "I… I think we should go."

She tried to hide her disappointment. "O…okay."

He turned his back to her as he busied himself with stacking their dirty plates and carefully folding and placing the linens in his bag. When he finally met her eyes again, his expression was inscrutable. "I'm going to rinse off the plates. Feel free to wait in here or on the ground."

Alone with her thoughts, Amy took one last look around the car before descending the steps. Taking a seat at a picnic table, she awaited his return, all the while berating herself for what happened. If only she hadn't touched him like that. If only she hadn't moaned. Turning back time wasn't an option, so she would have to live with the consequences, even if it meant Sheldon distanced himself again.

With the dishes returned and the car locked, he surprised her by taking her hand. They left the park and continued walking down the sidewalk.

"Where are we going?"

"We have one more stop before the night is over, unless you're not a fan of gelato."

"Really? You still want to continue the date? I… I thought it was over."

He stopped abruptly, pulling her with him. "I apologize if I led you to believe that. My concern was vacating the park before I gave into my baser urges."

Her mouth gaped open. Was he implying they would have gone all the way? She recalled his pelvis pressing against her, his arousal evident, and blushed image at the image of herself rubbing her body all over him. Neither of them was innocent.

"I… I'm sorry for my part in what happened back there."

"Do you regret your actions?" He was staring at her with such intensity, she had to avert her eyes. "My only regret is that I made you uncomfortable. Do you have any regrets?"

She held her breath as she waited for his response. "I don't regret my actions, but I am fearful for the future. What if the next time I can't stop myself?"

"Would that really be so bad?"

"My mother always says, 'when a man lies with a woman, they are considered married in the eyes of the Lord.' While I don't believe in her religious mumbo-jumbo, I agree that coitus comes with a big commitment. Plus there's the fact that it's messy, and you know my aversion to bodily fluids."

"I know, and I respect that. So where do we go from here?"

"We'll make a left turn at the corner."

"No, I mean what should we do about the physical aspect of our relationship?"

"I'm not ready for coitus, but I would not object to reaching second base again if I could be certain it won't lead to anything further."

She wanted to reassure him that they would have the willpower to stop, but she couldn't guarantee it. Instead she stood on her tiptoes and pecked his lips. "I'm okay either way. I just want you to be comfortable and not have any regrets."

"My only regret will be if we miss out on that gelato."

"We can't have that. To the gelato shop!"


	24. Chapter 24

After gelato and a lively debate over which actor best portrayed Batman in the motion pictures, Sheldon called for an Uber. Amy opted for the middle seat so she could lean her head on his shoulder. The driver's occasional glances at them through the rearview mirror kept their actions chaste.

When Sheldon walked his girlfriend to her apartment building's stoop, he seriously considered her offer of a nightcap. Declining was a difficult decision, but he knew if he was alone with her again, it was quite likely they would continue what they started in the train.

They kept the goodnight kiss brief, but it only made him long for more. As she slipped inside, he watched her hips sway through the glass door. The urge to go after her was strong, so he fought it with images of the worst subject he could think of - geology.

It worked until he was in his room under the covers. The quiet of the apartment was deafening, and his mind began to wander. A week ago, they were laying in bed together, and now he was alone. He missed her soft snores and the heat that radiated from her body. The need to be near anyone so intimately was something he never would have thought possible, yet here he was wishing he could snuggle with his comic book goddess. Dear, Lord! He was starting to sound like Koothrappali and Wolowitz.

Exhaustion and more thoughts of Amy affected his performance at work. Once again, Sheldon caught himself staring blankly at his proposal. Getting nowhere, he concluded that the only way to move forward was to talk to Amy. It could alternatively have the opposite effect, but what did he have to lose?

"I hope your day is going well," he texted.

A few minutes later, his phone chimed. Her reply was simple but gave him just enough motivation to get through the rest of the work day.

"Very well. Talk more tonight" then a kissy face emoji. Without hesitation, he sent one back. How had he become such a hippie?

Back at home, he was restless again. Amy was due to Skype him at 9 o'clock, but that was two hours away. Not even Klingon Boggle could get her off his mind. All he could think about were her soft lips, the way her hands squeezed his posterior, and her breasts against his chest.

"Sheldon. Sheldon!"

He turned to his roommate and frowned. What was Leonard getting so worked up about?

"The timer went off. You usually can't wait to shout out your words. What's up with you today?"

"Ummm…" Sheldon studied the near-empty sheet of paper in front of him.

"I'll start," Howard offered. "I have pagh, maj, qapla, nuqneH, and qab."

Leonard and Raj listed their words then waited as Sheldon continued to stare at his list. He tried to hide his sheet when Raj peeked over at it, but his reflexes weren't quick enough.

"Dude, your girlfriend's name is not a word."

"Yeah, well…" The theoretical physicist racked his brain for a retort. "At least I didn't spend the day with Kripke."

"We only hung out so you and Amy could have an anxiety-free evening."

"While I appreciate the gesture, I fail to understand why anyone would subject himself to such madness. What's in it for you?"

Raj shrugged. "Maybe I shouldn't keep Kripke busy on Thursday so he can interrupt your date night."

"I didn't tell you not to. I just can't understand why…"

"Look at that!" Leonard interrupted. "Amy really is spelled out in the letter cubes."

"Well, I'll be!" Howard exclaimed. "But it's still not a Klingon word, so Sheldon has zero points this round."

Under normal circumstances, Sheldon would have thrown a fit at Howard's declaration, but he was surprisingly nonchalant, perhaps too much so because the guys took notice.

"What? No comeback? Could it be that the wizard finally gave the robot a libido?" Howard thrusted his pelvis suggestively.

"What does Bernadette see in you?"

"Oh, no. You're not going to get out of this so easily. Did you get all up in Amy's business?"

*What?"

"Don't play dumb, Sheldon. Let me put this to you in words you'll understand. Did you or did you not have coitus with Amy?"

"Cluck cluck cluck. Are we ladies at a quilting bee, or are we men competing for the chance to declare victory over our knowledge of words developed entirely around a science fiction franchise?"

Howard's eyes widened. "Something _did_ happen."

"Did she go all Wonder Woman on you?"

Sheldon stared blankly at the astrophysicist. "What are you talking about?"

Howard perked up. "If you're suggesting role playing, I can totally see Amy donning that tight little bustier and skirt…"

"Okay, guys. Knock it off," Leonard commanded. "Whatever did or didn't happen is Sheldon's business." He turned to his roommate. "Sheldon, it's obvious your head isn't in the game. Why don't you just call her?"

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Amy is calling me at 9 o'clock."

"So? She seems like a reasonable woman. I'm sure if you call her now, she'll be happy to hear from you."

"But we have a schedule…"

"Okay, then we'll play another round so Howard can beat you again."

The thought of an engineer besting him was infuriating. He could try using Kolinahr to temporarily purge all traces of Amy from his mind, but after his last failed attempt, he wasn't convinced it would work. Calling her was the only logical option.

Avoiding their eyes, Sheldon wordlessly gathered his laptop and slipped into his room. Leonard always knocked before entering his sacred space, but he couldn't help locking the door just in case.

Amy was probably studying, her mind focused on neurons, not him. What if she didn't welcome his call? There was only one way to find out.

Taking a few moments to compose himself, he put the call through. Suddenly Amy's smiling face filled his screen. Her curled locks from the night before were replaced with her usual straight ones. Though she looked pretty with them, he preferred seeing her as she was now - the Amy who captured his heart.

Her smile turned upside down, and her eyes darkened from a bright green to deep shade of emerald. Fascinating. Counting the flecks in her irises, he barely noticed her moving lips.

"Sheldon, is everything okay?"

He dragged his gaze away from her eyes and focused on her words. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"I thought you were playing Klingon Boggle with the guys tonight."

"I was. Something… um… happened, so they're playing as a trio now."

Her frown deepened. "Did they tease you about our date?"

"Yes, but that's not why I left them." He licked his lips. "I know we agreed on 9 o'clock, but I couldn't stop thinking about you all day. I lost the round because I spelled out your name instead of a Klingon word."

The lines across her forehead smoothed out, and a smile crept its way back to her lips. "I missed you too."

Sheldon knew he was grinning like a fool. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Not really. I was awake all night thinking about our date. Thank you again for a lovely evening."

Lovely indeed. He could still feel the heat of her body pressed against his and could almost still taste the slight hint of chocolate gelato on her lips when he kissed her goodnight.

"Sheldon, are you sure nothing's wrong?" She was frowning again, but not in an angry way. It was her concerned look, one he knew all too well.

"My apologies. I was recalling our dalliance from last night."

A rosy glow dotted her cheeks. "I've been thinking about it a lot too. If I hadn't been so behind at the lab, I'm positive I would have spent the day daydreaming about it."

A part of him was relieved at the mention of her studies. It was a much safer topic than the one his mind wanted to play out. "Your experiments went well today?"

She nodded vigorously. "I finally had a breakthrough!"

"Is this the experiment you were telling me about where you were attempting to synthesize a neural network from your skin cells?"

"It is! I was able to not only duplicate my mentor's results but to expand on the concept using sound as a stimulator in addition to heat and light."

"That's wonderful news, so why is your smile fading? Did an unexpected error mar the results?"

"No. Everything went according to plan. It's just... Now I'm more determined than ever to follow my dream of becoming a scientist, but I don't want to give up on the store. Is that unrealistic of me?"

"What we need to do is sit down and devise a plan. You and I are exceptionally intelligent. I'm confident we can find a solution."

"Not tonight. I'm trying not to think of any of that now. How was your day? Are you ready to resubmit your proposal?"

Sheldon snorted. "Not even close."

"Maybe I can help. Mind if I take a look?"

"You're so busy already. Besides, you're not well versed in the subject of physics."

Amy shrugged. "You've helped me. I want to return the favor. And though I don't know a lot about physics, I may be able to help with the non-technical aspects." He opened his mouth to protest, but she continued before he could get a word in. "Another set of eyes may be what you need to proceed."

"Very well. I'll send you a copy of the document." A few clicks later, and it was in her possession.

Sheldon studied his girlfriend as she perused his work. Her eyes quickly scanned the words on her screen. Occasionally she murmured and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Here where you say they wouldn't know a quark from a neutrino, maybe instead of insulting their intelligence, just stick with the facts."

"But that is a fact. I once had to explain the difference to President Siebert. Even after my commentary, which included diagrams even the average child could comprehend, he told me I was impossible then rudely ushered me to the door."

"I don't doubt his incompetence or anyone else's, but you catch more flies with honey than vinegar." He stared at her blankly. Amy was such a master at facial cues that she immediately recognized his confusion and explained the old proverb. "It means you're more likely to get what you want by being nice rather than being rude."

"So you're saying I should shower them with gifts and compliment them even if they don't deserve it?"

"Gifts are a little extreme, but it wouldn't hurt to be cordial. Showcase your knowledge without insulting theirs."

"You are so wise, Amy Farrah Fowler."

She beamed at him, and her cheeks colored a deep pink. "If I really were wise, I'd advise you to return to your friends, but I'm enjoying our conversation too much."

"You need to learn Klingon so you can join us."

"I don't even have time for my current duties, but I do have a solution for next week. It's going to go against our agreed upon schedule, so I understand if you'd rather not."

"I've already made allowances in my schedule for our activities. As long as it doesn't involve missing work or severely interrupting my sleep pattern, I'm open to your suggestions."

"Would you be opposed to moving our Ka'a night a week early?"

"Not at all!"

"Great! Let me know if it's okay with the guys. Otherwise, we'll plan on our scheduled date two weeks from today."

"I seriously doubt the guys would mind switching up our activities. If they do, I'll point out how they ridicule me for keeping a schedule then protest when I offer to change."

"Remember, flies with honey not vinegar."

"I can be cordial."

"I know you can. I've seen what you're capable of."

Sheldon knew she was talking about his kindness toward her, but he couldn't help thinking of what else he was capable of. Thoughts of the previous night invaded the logical side of his brain again. As if reading his mind, Amy brought up the subject.

"I really had a wonderful time last night. Everything from the food to just being alone…"

Sheldon suddenly stood and crept to his door. He could hear Amy calling after him through one ear while the other was pressed firmly against the wooden barrier. He slowly opened it and peeked out. Nothing.

"Sheldon? Where did you go?" She asked when he returned to the screen.

"My apologies. I thought I heard something and checked to see if anyone was listening at the door."

"Even if someone were listening, it's not like we're engaging in virtual sexual acts."

Sheldon felt his face burn. "Amy!" He scolded.

"I said it's _not_ like we're talking about sex."

"True, but Wolowitz has selective hearing. Any mention of sex, no matter how innocent, and the questions and suggestive movements commence." He lowered his voice. "If we are to continue discussing last night, I needed to be sure no one was eavesdropping."

"I understand."

Now that they were on the subject, his eyes couldn't help but wander down his girlfriend's chest. With each inhalation, her chest rose, giving the illusion of fullness to her already ample bosom.

Amy's gaze followed his. "Do I have something on my shirt?"

"N...no. I… um…"

She tilted her head, then her eyes widened. "Were you staring at my breasts?"

His mouth went dry. Was he that transparent? "I...um…"

"It's okay," she said softly. "We were on the subject. It's not like you're some creep who constantly looks at women's breasts."

"I most definitely am not. It won't happen again." Though as he uttered those last words he wasn't sure he could keep that promise.


	25. Chapter 25

Amy's fist didn't quite make contact with the door of 4A when it suddenly swung open. Sheldon stood before her, his head tilted to one side. Was he surprised to see her? It was still Monday, wasn't it?

"Sheldon? Is this a bad time?"

"A bad time for what?" He asked, peering over her head.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me. If something else came up…"

He lowered his gaze to hers. "I'm always happy to see you. If I appear upset, it's because Wolowitz and Koothrappali are late."

Amy consulted her watch. It was still five minutes before their scheduled game time, but the guys were already here and settled in the last time she played with the group. "Maybe they just got caught in traffic. I nearly got stuck in a jam myself."

"I told them to come straight here after work, but Wolowitz insisted he needed to go home first." Sheldon took one last glance down the hall before ushering her inside.

Leonard looked up from his laptop and grinned. "Hi, Amy."

"Hi. What are you working on?"

"Nothing really. Just sending a message to Penny."

"Really? Wouldn't it be easier to just go across the hall?"

"Perhaps Leonard has decided he prefers conversing by electronic means," Sheldon suggested.

Leonard shook his head. "Penny is getting ready for our date. If I go over there, she'll model every item in her closet for me, and we'll miss our dinner reservation."

"But it's Ka'a night. I know it's not what we initially agreed upon, but you said you were fine with it."

"And I meant it. I just don't want to be a fifth wheel."

"Perhaps Penny can partner with you. I don't know what you had planned for dinner, but we're having Thai, like always. How is that not a hot date?"

"You _do_ remember what happened the last time we tried to include her, right?"

"Then we'll play as individuals."

"Sheldon, buddy, I'm looking forward to an evening out with my fiancée. You need to get used to the idea of me not being around as much."

Amy noted Sheldon's clenched jaw and fists. She gently placed her hand on his arm. "We'll miss Leonard, but we can still have fun."

Sheldon's tension didn't lessen even the slightest. "Ever since Leonard has lived in this apartment, I have never played Warlords of Ka'a without him. Doing so now would break an 11-year tradition."

It was evident to Amy that Leonard staying was very important to her boyfriend. She would need to tread very lightly. "More than a decade. That's quite an accomplishment."

Sheldon nodded vigorously. "It is!"

"Maybe now it's time to work on a new achievement."

He narrowed his eyes. "Are you in favor of Leonard and I breaking tradition? As my girlfriend, I thought you'd take my side."

"I don't see it as taking sides. Change is inevitable. I was just trying to formulate a solution that makes you both happy."

Leonard's laptop dinged. He glanced at the screen then stood. "Penny's ready. Sheldon, I know how much our traditions mean to you, but Amy's right. Change is inevitable. And it's not like I'm abandoning you. We still have vintage video game night and comic book night."

"For now. When you and Penny get married, that will probably change too."

"Change isn't always bad," Leonard called over his shoulder as he stepped into the hall. "You've made changes to your routine too."

Amy watched her boyfriend stare at the closed door. Her heart ached as his shoulders hunched over. "It will still be an enjoyable evening," she promised.

"How can you be so sure? My best friend is leaving me, and my other friends can't be bothered to show up or even call."

"It could be something beyond their control. While we're waiting, how about that tour of your room we didn't have time for during my last visit?"

For the first time that evening, his eyes lit up. "That sounds like an excellent way to pass the time. I can't wait to show you my comic books and most prized collectables."

Amy smothered a chuckle. She speculated that any other couple would use the opportunity for amorous activities. An image of Sheldon pinning her against the wall of the train, his irises a deep blue, flashed through her mind. They would get there again one day. For now, the anticipation of viewing his collection was enough.

He grabbed her hand. His long legs strode past the couch and Leonard's chair, and she pushed herself to keep up. "I present to you my sanctuary."

His fingers turned the knob, but before he could open the door, a knock sounded from the other end of the apartment.

"That must be the guys." She tried to hide her disappointment.

"Drat. Another plan foiled." Fingers still entwined, he led her back to the living room.

Howard sauntered in, bowing to Amy. "Bonsoir, mademoiselle."

"Hi, Howard."

"What took you so long? And where is Raj?" Sheldon demanded as the engineer seated himself in Leonard's chair.

"Yeah, about that… We have a little change to our roster tonight."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hey, guys!"

A man Amy had never seen followed Howard inside. Sheldon lost no time filling her in.

"Stuart, what are you doing here?" His mouth was set in a hard line as he glared at the other man.

The Comic Center shop owner squirmed under the scrutiny. "I can tell I'm not wanted here. Howard, do you have bus fare? I think I'm going to take off."

Amy elbowed her boyfriend. "Sheldon, he's a guest in your home. Try to make him feel welcome."

"He's an uninvited guest." To Howard, he asked, "Where is Raj?"

"Out with Kripke again," Howard replied. "I asked Stuart to partner with me."

"You could have partnered with Leonard. Now he's out with Penny, and this whole evening has turned into a nightmare."

"Sheldon. I know this isn't what you planned, but it's not a nightmare. What's important is that we're still going to have our game night. I've waited a whole week for this."

The fingers that that gripped her hand like a vise loosened. "My apologies. I didn't take your feelings into consideration."

She squeezed his hand. "It's okay. You're acknowledging them now. And I think you owe Stuart an apology too."

The physicist narrowed his eyes. She nudged him again with her elbow. Sighing, he faced the timid man. "I'm sorry, Stuart. You may join Howard, Amy, and I."

Stuart eyed her up and down. He lingered on the couple's interlocked hands then met her gaze. "Amy. You're the infamous comic book shop owner Sheldon's dating."

"I am." Now it was her turn to be uncomfortable. Infamous. That about summed it up. Famous in an unsavory way. Here was a man down on his luck, and now he was confronted with a rival whose own business continued to survive.

Sheldon settled into his spot seemingly unaware of her discomfort. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Stuart lower himself next to her. Subconsciously she smoothed her skirt over her knees. This was going to be a long night.

At Stuart's request they began a practice round, as he wasn't familiar with Howard's playing style and hadn't participated in a game in years.

"Not since you partnered with that cheater Wil Wheaton," Sheldon huffed.

"Wil Wheaton. Why does that name sound familiar?"

"He played Ensign Wesley Crusher on Star Trek The Next Generation," Sheldon reminded her. "He's the one who tricked me into losing the tournament at Comic Center by playing the dead meemaw card."

"Are you planning another tournament?" Howard asked Amy.

"I… um… maybe. We haven't really discussed it." Amy squirmed while watching Stuart from beneath her lashes. If he was uncomfortable, she couldn't tell.

"Did you get a lot of customers in for your tournament?"

"I suppose."

"Amy wasn't feeling well, so she missed the event. We found out through her employee that the turnout was excellent," Sheldon informed him.

"You can afford to pay an employee?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "He's just part-time. "I can't afford to hire full-time staff."

"Kudos to you. My business was dwindling the last few years."

"Business is slower for me too since companies started offering their wares online. It's picked up a little since…" She caught herself from ending that sentence. It would only make Stuart feel worse that the few customers he had were now frequenting her store.

As if reading her mind, he finished her thought. "I suppose you're the closest location, so it makes sense that they would come to you."

Biting her lip, she nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's not your fault. I'd rather they shop in person than order online."

"I guess. So, um…," she picked at an imaginary piece of lint on her shirt, "Do you know when you'll be reopening?"

"It could be months. The insurance company is still investigating. They think I started the fire on purpose for the money."

"Did you?" Sheldon asked.

"Sheldon!" Amy scolded. "Why would they think that?"

Stuart proceeded to tell them how he was cooking on a hot plate that caught fire. "It was an accident. Everything I owned was damaged. I wouldn't even have a place to live had Howard not opened his home to me."

"You were living in your store?"

"When business slowed down, I couldn't afford my apartment, and it was better than sleeping in a car."

Amy shuddered at the thought. When Stuart reopened, would she lose her new customers and have to resort to living in her store? She couldn't go back to living with her parents. Her mother drove her crazy as a teen, and now would be much worse.

Sheldon suggested they get back to the game before the evening was over, but Amy couldn't concentrate. Each time she lowered a card to the table, Sheldon begged her not to.

"If you play that one, Howard and Stuart will win in five moves."

"What about this one?" She indicated with her finger.

"Never, and I mean never, play enchanted bunny."

Her boyfriend's incessant scolding and thoughts of curling up in a sleeping bag in her tiny office were too much to handle. She ignored his pleas and placed down cards at random, costing them the game.

"That's two weeks in a row I won," Howard told Sheldon before he walked out the door. The physicist glared but said nothing. Amy prepared herself for a lecture and was relieved when he didn't blame her for the loss.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Physically, yes. Mentally, not so much."

"Why? Was it because I wasn't welcoming to Stuart when he arrived?"

She shook her head. "No, but it is related to Stuart." She sighed then shared her fears.

"Amy, you are much more business savvy than Stuart, and you have me to help you with creative ways to keep your store open for years to come without resorting to camping out in it."

"What happens when Stuart reopens?" She asked quietly. "Will you and your friends go back to Comic Center?"

"I would never do that to you, and I will advocate for the guys to continue spending their money at your store."

"But you've known Stuart longer." She removed her glasses and ran her hand down her face. "I don't want to live in my store, but I also don't want to do that to Stuart. He seems like a nice guy."

"Stuart will be fine. He failed to mention that the reason he's living in Howard's house is because he's taking care of his ailing mother. With a paycheck and free room and board, he should have enough to support himself."

"Maybe for now, but owning and operating a store is a full-time job. Unless he chooses to stick with caring for Mrs. Wolowitz, he'll soon be back in the same position he was prior to the fire, and so will I." She swallowed hard. "I'm sorry I ruined your evening."

"Like you said, the evening didn't go as planned, but we can enjoy the rest of it. When you see my comic book collection, you'll forget all that."

"It's getting late. Maybe next time."

"That's what you said last time, and it will most likely be the case next week as well."

"Maybe just a quick peek."

"A quick peek isn't enough to fully appreciate it."

"If I don't leave soon, I'll be exhausted in the morning."

"Not if you eliminate the drive home."

"I can't just beam myself to my apartment."

Sheldon grinned at the Star Trek reference. "Of course not. The human race has a long way to go before that's an option." He took her hands. "What I'm trying to say is, perhaps you can spend the night."

The idea was tempting. She knew there would be no sleep for her tonight alone in her bed. With Sheldon's comforting arms around her, there was a chance, but would doing so only set them back again?


	26. Chapter 26

Sheldon swung the door open slowly. Behind him, Amy craned her neck. She spotted a neatly-made bed. A bed they would soon snuggle in. They stepped inside, and her eyes soaked in all the details. Organized bins of comic books lined his dresser with superhero and Star Trek figures interspersed between them. Nearly every inch of space was covered, but it didn't look cluttered.

He released her hand and beckoned her to one of the bins as he donned a pair of disposable gloves.

"What are those for?"

"They protect the pages from fingerprints. I don't even like my own touching them, especially the vintage issues."

Amy slid a pair on, and with his permission, she thumbed through the stack. "Wow! Iron Man #1! This must have cost a small fortune."

"Actually, it didn't. My mother took me to a church rummage sale against my will when I was 10. Would you believe someone sold this for a mere 50 cents?"

"That's amazing! I suppose they thought it was just some dumb picture book, as my mother would say."

He nodded. "I didn't realize how valuable it was at the time, but I knew it was worth much more than the asking price. If I was a haggler, I probably could have gotten it for even less."

She gently set it back and perused the rest of the bin. "Any other gems in here?"

"As you know, my friend Tam introduced me to comic books in 1989. And as you're also aware, that is around the time when they became more mainstream and, therefore, less valuable."

Amy nodded. "Comics Haven was buzzing with business back then."

"The majority of my issues are from the '90s onward, but I do have a few issues from the '70s I bought with Stuart's friends and family discount. Even those were relatively inexpensive. Most noteworthy are Captain America: Beware the Hawk Raiders; Green Lantern Co-starring Green Arrow: No Evil Shall Escape My Sight; and my favorite, for obvious reasons, Superman: Beware the Super-Genius Baby. Feel free to borrow any of them if you haven't already read those issues. Just be sure to use the gloves."

"One day I'll find the time," she promised.

"Speaking of vintage comic books, I noticed you have some desirable titles in the locked case under the register. There's a small fortune there to alleviate your financial worries."

"They're been there since my grandpa was alive. If they haven't sold by now, they probably never will."

"Have you considered selling them online?"

Her eyes widened. "Seriously? My store is barely functioning since the introduction of online sales. I have a duty to carry on the business as my grandfather did."

"I'm not suggesting you begin selling strictly online, just the items that can bring in revenue that, per your own admission, will probably never happen."

"I don't know. I doubt Grandpa would approve."

"Try to take out the emotional aspect. From a business standpoint, it makes perfect sense. By selling online, you will reach a larger audience. Your current customers may not be willing to spend hundreds or thousands of dollars on one comic book, but there are collectors out there for whom money is no object."

Sheldon's idea made a lot of sense, but as hard as she tried, Amy couldn't discredit the emotional side of the equation. "I'll think about it."

"Excellent."

After carefully rummaging through the third bin, she stifled a yawn. "I'm sorry. It's been a long day."

Sheldon consulted his watch. "My apologies. I was enjoying watching you so much that I lost track of time. And the conversation was pleasant too."

Amy's cheeks burned at his admission. It was strange to think of herself as a woman who distracted the opposite sex, even if it was only one particular member. "Do you have an extra toothbrush?"

"I have several spares in case of emergency." He walked her to the bathroom and opened a drawer. "Help yourself."

When she emerged a few minutes later, Sheldon was seated on the edge of his bed wearing plaid pajamas over a white T-shirt. The comforter was turned down, and the pillows were fluffed. All she needed now was something comfortable to wear.

"Do you, um, have something I can change into?"

"I have an extra pajama shirt that may fit you. It was in my weekly rotation, Wednesday to be exact, until an incident occurred involving the clothes dryer. Needless to say, the sleeves no longer reach my wrists, and my midriff shows when I lift my arms."

Amy licked her lips. Even when they shared a bed in the past, his midriff was covered. She wouldn't be opposed to him wearing that shirt tonight.

"...or if you prefer, I have a few t-shirts I've outgrown that I've been meaning to take to my storage unit," he continued, bringing her back to reality.

"Is the pajama shirt flannel?"

"It is."

Flannel season was still a few months away. Sweating in her boyfriend's bed wasn't the kind of impression she wanted to make. "I'll go with a t-shirt."

He rummaged through his closet and held up some options. She selected a Flash shirt, as it reminded her of Sheldon the most. "Excellent choice. While you get dressed, would you like me to make you a cup of chamomile tea?"

"No, but thank you. I want to get to bed as quickly as possible." She reddened at the double entendre. Yes, they would go to bed with each other, but it would be solely for sleeping. Maybe some cuddling, but nothing more. Sheldon appeared not to notice and quietly slipped out to give her privacy.

Alone in his room, her eyes wandered over his possessions, finally landing on his bed. His very narrow bed. It barely looked big enough for one person. Memories from the previous week flooded back to her. His lips on hers, the heat of his body pressed against her chest, her hips, her thighs... She took a few calming breaths.

"Amy, may I come in?"

"J...just a minute!"

Stripping down to just her bra and underwear, she debated whether or not to remove them. Her bra straps dug into her shoulders so, off it went. Amy held the Flash shirt up to her torso. Without even trying it on, she could tell it wasn't going to cover much. The underwear would have to stay on.

Sheldon knocked three times, called her name, then repeated the process twice more. She quickly slipped the shirt on then sat on the edge of the bed, her legs crossed at the ankles. "Come in."

"That was a wild ride. I never knocked on my own door before." He announced upon entering the room.

They watched each other silently. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down, and he swallowed. Seeing his nervousness calmed her a little.

"So, um, do you have a preference on which side of the bed I should take?"

"Wow!" Was all he could muster.

He continued to stare, resting on her bare thighs. The shirt barely covered her nether regions, and she tried in vain to pull it down further. "Maybe you have something longer?"

"Why? This one is perfect on you. While I enjoy seeing you in your Batman t-shirts, this one is very striking. You're like a female Flash."

Amy blushed. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Sheldon walked around to the other side of the bed and slipped in. She slung her legs onto the mattress, set her glasses on the nightstand, and pulled the cover to her chin.

"Are you cold?"

"The temperature is fine. I guess I'm just a little nervous."

"Why? This isn't the first time we've shared a bed."

"Tonight feels different. The first time I was ill, and your spending the night wasn't planned…"

"Tonight wasn't planned either," he reminded her.

"That's true. Maybe it's because I'm in unfamiliar territory, but I suppose hearing about Stuart's situation has me on edge."

"Perhaps. Is there anything I can do to calm your nerves?"

She snuggled closer. "I think I just need to be held."

He flipped off the lamp switch then shifted closer and draped his arm over her waist. "Like this?"

"That's perfect," she sighed contentedly.

"Good because I don't have a clue how to comfort someone. I'm not used to being affectionate with anyone other than my mother and meemaw, but that's a different kind of love."

The fingers that stroked her hip stilled. What just happened? Had he just told her he loved her? Unsure what to do, she said nothing for several minutes. Tentatively, she brushed her fingertips along his forearm. "Sheldon?"

Silence, but his hand resumed its dance over her hip. Amy released the breath she didn't realize she was holding. She peeked at him from below her lashes, but the dark room and the fact that her glasses were perched on the nightstand prohibited her from seeing his features. She would have to rely on her other senses.

His pounding heart matched the rhythm of her own. Was he afraid? Nervous? Worried she took his words the wrong way? Sleep wouldn't come to her tonight if she didn't uncover the truth. There was no denying her boyfriend cared about her. He changed many aspects of his schedule for her, planned the perfect date, was concerned for her well being, but was it love?

Science could give her the answer, but measuring his dopamine level was not an option. Asking him point blank could jeopardize their relationship if the intention of his words was not at all what she hoped, but how else would she know?

Sheldon's hand stilled again. "That wasn't how I wanted to tell you," he whispered.

"Tell me what?"

"That I love you."

Her heart was banging against her chest. He loved her! In as calm a voice as she could manage, she asked, "How were you planning on telling me?"

"I wasn't."

"Never?"

She felt him squirm next to her. "I don't know. Honestly, it's not something I've thought about until the words were out of my mouth."

"How romantic," she muttered.

"Sarcasm?"

"Yes."

"You know romance isn't my strong suit. Social interactions have always been a mystery to me, but I'm trying to be a good boyfriend to you." He brushed a lock of hair from her cheek.

"I know."

"Let me try again. I love you, Amy."

Cradling his face in her hands, she kissed him softly. "I love you too."

"Do you mean that, or are you just saying it because social convention dictates an admission of love should be reciprocated?"

"I mean it."

Suddenly his lips were on hers. The featherlight touch made her quiver. Feeling bold, she increased the pressure. His hand roamed below her hip. Had she not been under the blanket, he would have made contact with her bare thigh. It was probably for the best. They had just admitted their feelings for each other. Going too far could cheapen the moment.

Sheldon's lips traveled across her jaw to her neck. Amy tilted her head back to give him better access. The kisses trailed to her collarbone, eliciting a moan from her. Then suddenly his mouth pulled away.

"Why did you stop?"

"I thought I heard something."

She cocked her ear toward the door. "I don't hear anything."

"There's definitely something out there." He kissed her forehead then disentangled himself.

Raising herself on her elbow she watched him put on his slippers. "What if it's a burglar?"

"Staying in bed won't help. I have my longclaw sword and bat'leth should the situation become unmanageable."

Amy had no idea what a bat'leth was, and the sword seemed extreme, but she didn't think Sheldon would actually use it. The weapon would probably only be used as a scare tactic. She sat up against the headboard and strained to hear what was happening in the other room.

A muffled male voice mingled with Sheldon's. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but neither party sounded happy. In bare feet she padded to the hall and peeked into the living room.

"You could have at least called," Sheldon huffed.

"You're not my mother, and I'm a grown man. I can do whatever I want, and what I want is to spend the night with Penny."

"It's common courtesy to let your roommate know when you are not returning."

"Sheldon, I'm not going to get into this with you. Next time I'm keeping a spare inhaler at Penny's." Leonard stalked past his roommate. He appeared so focused on his mission that Amy wasn't even sure if he would notice she was in his path or walk right into her.

"Hi, Leonard."

The experimental physicist's eyes widened. "Amy! I didn't expect to see you here."

"I wanted to see Sheldon's comic book collection, but it was getting late."

"I see," he said absently before skirting around her.

The bang of a drawer shutting made her jump. Then Leonard emerged inhaler in hand. He didn't get far. Sheldon stood in front of the door, arms crossed over his chest.

"Sheldon, I don't have time for this."

"You should have thought about that before you broke the rules. The roommate agreement clearly states that either party must inform the other when he will not be returning for the night."

"You're such a stickler for rules for everyone else, but you can just do whatever you please."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're so concerned about the roommate agreement, yet you're breaking two of your own rules tonight. One being the Overnight Guests Notification Clause. You did not inform me that a non-related female would be spending the night. Then there's the ridiculous clause stating roommates must give each other 12 hours notice of impending coitus."

Amy stood stock still. For the first time since Leonard arrived, she remembered the Flash shirt that barely covered her bottom. Of course he would come to the conclusion that they were engaging in intimate activities. She tugged the shirt down and stepped back into the shadows enough that she could see and hear but not be seen.

"For the record, Amy and I have not engaged in coitus, but that aside, it appears the roommate agreement isn't satisfactory to either one of us. Therefore, I propose we dismiss the rules until I am able to update the document."

"Or you could not update it since I'll soon be moving in with Penny."

Sheldon clenched his fists. "Your home is here."

Amy stepped in between the men and lay her hand on her boyfriend's arm. "Sheldon, I'm really tired, and I'm sure you and Leonard are too."

His shoulders sagged. It was like watching a balloon deflate. "I've failed you again. My apologies for keeping you here and disrupting your bedtime." Sheldon narrowed his eyes at Leonard. "We'll continue this discussion tomorrow."

Leonard opened his mouth then thought better of it and left without another word.


	27. Chapter 27

Lying in bed, Sheldon stared at the ceiling. Beneath his arm, Amy rested quietly, though he was fairly certain she was also awake. His suspicion was confirmed when she twisted her head over her shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

The whole point of her spending the night was to get to sleep at a decent hour. Ever since Leonard walked out, he kept his thoughts to himself to give her that chance. Since she was awake, he might as well get them out in the open.

"How can Leonard do this to me?"

"Has he spent the night at Penny's before?"

"On many occasions, but he always lets me know. This time, not even a text."

Amy licked her lips. "Maybe, and I could be totally wrong about this, but maybe he didn't let you know because you were upset when he left instead of playing Ka'a with us and didn't want to upset you further."

Sheldon mulled over that thought. Throughout the years of their sharing an apartment, he could recall several times when Leonard tiptoed around him to avoid upsetting him. Amy's explanation was quite logical.

It still didn't change his feelings. Leonard's declaration signaled the end of an era. Ka'a night was no longer something they always did together. Now that it happened once, Sheldon predicted repeat occurrences until one day Leonard wouldn't join him for anything at all. Soon he and Penny would get married and possibly move away. Far away from him.

"Sheldon?" Amy's hand rested on his. Her voice was barely a whisper, the voice she used when she was uncertain.

"I shouldn't have burdened you with my problems at this late hour. You need your rest, as do I."

"I know you're hurting. I wish there was something I could say or do to make you feel better."

"Having you here helps." He kissed the top of her head and tightened his hold on her waist. He was still upset, but Amy's warm body pressed against his provided some comfort.

"I'll try to get some sleep. Maybe we can talk about it more during breakfast in the morning."

"Perhaps." He kissed her again. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Sheldon closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of her hair. A shiver ran through him knowing his pillow would hold that intoxicating smell into the following night when she was lying in her own bed. His fingers danced along her hip, and she sighed in contentment.

Had he been too harsh with Leonard? All the man wanted was to be with his fiancée. How was it any different than his wanting to spend time with Amy? Sighing, he turned to Kolinahr to suppress his feelings of sadness and abandonment.

xxx

Sheldon stumbled through the kitchen. Through half-closed eyes, he set a frying pan on the stove. After a restless night of little sleep, the easiest choice would be to pop a few slices of bread in the toaster or pour cereal, but he wanted to provide Amy with more nourishment than she usually provided herself. So bacon and eggs it was.

His girlfriend stepped into the kitchen as he was plating their food. "It smells wonderful in here."

"Good morning." He skirted around the counter to plant a kiss on her nose. "You appeared to be asleep when I left. I hope I didn't wake you."

"I may have heard some pots and pans, but it's fine." She tilted her head. "You look exhausted."

"I am. I didn't sleep very well last night. It had nothing to do with you," he added quickly.

"That's good. I would hate to be the reason."

"You're the only reason I got any sleep at all." Sheldon couldn't help but smile when her face lit up.

Taking their food to the couch, they settled back, eating and talking like they'd been doing it for years. It just felt so natural being with the woman he loved.

 _The woman he loved_. After his initial shock of speaking the words aloud and Amy's reciprocation, a feeling he couldn't put into words washed over him. He supposed contentment was the best way to describe it, but it was much more than that, a much stronger feeling. If only the moment hadn't been interrupted. He forced those thoughts from his mind and concentrated on his girlfriend.

She looked so cute wearing his shirt. It was bothering him that he hadn't found the time to visit his storage unit, but now he was relieved. A pajama shirt wouldn't have looked half as enticing.

Amy swallowed a bite of food then set her fork on her plate. "What's wrong? Did I spill something on your shirt?"

His eyes snapped up to hers. "No, I was just admiring you."

She blushed. "Are you sure it's me or the shirt you were staring at? I know how big a Flash fan you are."

"Both actually, which is why I'd like you to keep it."

He watched her tug at the hem. "It's kind of long to wear with a skirt."

"No, I mean as a nightshirt. Consider it yours to wear anytime you spend the night."

Amy looked down at the shirt then back up at him. "You want me to stay overnight again?"

"Of course, unless you don't want to."

"I do."

They grinned at each other. "I propose we make this a recurring Monday night event."

"Every Monday? I'm not saying no, but it might be awkward for me to barge in on your Klingon Boggle nights."

"There may not be more of those," he muttered. "Leonard already bailed on me once. It's only a matter of time before he abandons me altogether."

She scooted closer and rested her hand on his leg. "Your fight with Leonard doesn't mean he's abandoning you."

"Doesn't it? I nullified the current roommate agreement, so there's nothing keeping him here anymore." Sheldon looked down at the hands in his lap and his girlfriend's fingers stroking his knee.

"He'll need to come back. All his belongings are here."

"It's only a matter of time before he boxes them up and moves across the hall or across town. After our disagreement, he probably doesn't want to be anywhere near me."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"When Leonard first talked about moving out, he proposed I move across the hall. I thought he was absurd for suggesting such nonsense, but that arrangement would be preferable to him leaving the apartment complex."

"It would make sense. If they decide to start a family, they would have an extra room."

"Oh, dear Lord! I hadn't even considered that. I've been fortunate to have relatively quiet neighbors. A baby crying at all hours will put an end to that."

"It might not be something you have to worry about for a few years"

"I suppose not. I'm sorry for rambling on about my problems when you have problems of your own."

"It's okay. Problems are a part of life. The good news is we have each other to help work through them." She finished her meal then gave him a peck on the lips. "I'm going to shower, then I'll give you a ride to work before I go home and change."

"A word of warning, the Darth Vader shampoo is Leonard's. Mine is Yoda."

"Roger that!" She gave him a military salute, and as her hand raised up, so did the shirt.

He swallowed hard. The visual would provide a pleasant distraction from all the other facets of his world that were crumbling apart.


	28. Chapter 28

The Comics Haven sign was a welcome sight after a rough day of avoiding, and being avoided by, Leonard. The parking lot was nearly empty, and Sheldon felt guilty for the relief at having his girlfriend himself without the interruption of customers. The bell jingled overhead, and she looked up from her crouched position in front of the glass case below the register.

"What are you doing down there?"

She stood and dusted off her skirt. "I've been thinking about what you said. I still haven't made a decision, but I'm leaning towards selling my vintage issues online."

"A wise choice. The extra income will give you a cushion from your current paycheck-to-paycheck status."

"It will. If I can sell at the asking price, I'll have two months' worth of rent."

Wrapping his arms around her, he rested his chin on her head. "I'm so proud of you."

"I haven't actually done anything yet."

"But you're taking the initiative." He faced her and leaned in.

A soft sigh escaped her lips when his made contact. It was less than 12 hours since he stole a kiss in the car before work, but the waiting felt like an eternity. Then as soon as it started, she pulled away.

"The windows. Someone will see us."

He took a step back and glanced over his shoulder. The lot was still empty, but it wouldn't necessarily stay that way. "So, um, how was business today?"

"Slow like any other Tuesday. I did get an out-of-town customer who was looking for the Galleria. He's a huge Wolverine fan and bought all the Wolverine collectibles from the clearance bin."

"The out-of-towners seem to buy more than the locals," he mused.

She shrugged. "Maybe he doesn't have a comic book shop near his home."

"All the more reason to try selling your big ticket items online. Perhaps if your sales do well, you could consider trying some other items."

"For the moment, I'll stick with the vintage issues." She excused herself and returned with two chairs. "How did it go with Leonard?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you two make up?*

"We haven't spoken since last night."

"You didn't have lunch together?"

He shook his head. "I was in no mood to speak with him, and it appears he feels the same. I caught him turning his head away from me when we passed in the hall. That photo of Galileo isn't that interesting."

Amy took his hands in hers. They were so warm and soft that he could barely focus on what she was saying. "You two are best friends. I don't want you to lose your friendship over something so trivial."

To Sheldon it wasn't trivial, but he wasn't about to get into an argument with the one person he could still count on. "I'd rather not discuss Leonard right now. I need a distraction. Perhaps I can help you set up an account to sell the comics."

"I could use your help. I've never used eBay or any of those types of sites before."

"I am unsure how it works from a business standpoint, but I have sold a few collectibles. Nothing I bought from you," he was quick to add.

She squeezed his hand. "I didn't think you would. Tomorrow's my busy day, but maybe on Thursday I could read up on it."

"I will most likely be eating alone again tomorrow, so I can do it and relay the information back to you. I enjoy reading policies and procedures."

"That would be wonderful." She leaned over and pecked his cheek. "It will be nice not having to scrape by for a couple of months. I just worry about the future. This is a great short-term plan, but once the comics are sold, that's it."

"I'm aware of that. Like I said, if the sales go well, you could consider listing other items."

She shook her head. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"Alright. We do know the Ka'a tournament was a success. Have you thought more about hosting one on a regular schedule?"

"That's definitely something I want to do." She bit her lip. "Actually, there's something I want to run by you."

Sheldon frowned. He wasn't great at reading body language, but he was more aware of the subtleties of his girlfriend's motions. She was looking at him sideways instead of head on, and suddenly the hem of her t-shirt became very interesting to her fingers. He opened his mouth at the exact moment the bell jingled.

"I better see if they need help."

Sheldon watched how effortlessly his girlfriend communicated with the two teens examining the collectibles. She was a natural at her job. All she needed was the customer base to keep her business afloat.

While she rang up their purchases, he wondered what she was about to say before she was interrupted. Did she have ideas about the store, or was there something else on her mind?

"Sorry about that," she apologized when she returned to her chair.

"No need to apologize. The customers are the reason for this," he gestured around the store with his arm.

"About that, I hate to admit it, but I was relieved when Stuart said it may be months before he received the insurance money to reopen. It's helped a little having the Comic Center customers' business."

"I meant it when I said I would continue supporting you when Stuart reopens."

"I know. So, um, hosting more tournaments isn't the only thing that crossed my mind to improve business.

Sheldon sat up straighter. This must be what she was about to tell him before they were interrupted. "What's your plan?"

She began playing with her hem again. "It's just a thought. There would be a lot of details to work out, if it's even feasible…"

"Working out details is one of the greatest pleasures in life."

"That's great because I can use your expertise with this." She took a deep breath. "So, um, I was thinking, and I'm not sure of the logistics of this, but…"

There she went averting her gaze again. Why was she so hesitant to tell him her plan? "Amy, you're an intelligent woman. I trust that whatever it is was well thought out."

She turned to him and bit her lip. "Well, not exactly. Like I said, it's just a thought. It may or may not even work. There are so many specifics to consider."

"We'll work them out together. Now, will you please tell me your idea?"

Another deep breath. "I'm considering asking Stuart if he would like to co-own the store with me when he gets his insurance money."

Sheldon's jaw dropped. This was not at all what he expected. He didn't know what his girlfriend was considering, but never in a million years would he have expected this. "Stuart?! What if he burns this place too?"

"It was an accident."

"Stuart," he muttered.

"That's why I was reluctant to tell you. It seems like you two don't have the greatest relationship."

"Stuart and I get along fine. I was just upset with the changes to the usual roster last night. You know I don't like change."

"So, you won't mind if I decide to ask Stuart if he would be interested in being my business partner?"

"I'm not sure why you are considering hiring anyone else right now. You're barely getting by paying yourself and Cody. Stuart will need to be compensated too."

"I know. I'm hoping with another person here full time, we'll be better equipped to host tournaments of all kinds. That should bring in more income. Perhaps Stuart has ideas we could incorporate as well."

"If he couldn't do it before, why would he now?"

"I know firsthand how difficult it is to run a business, especially one that's struggling in the face of internet company takeovers. I believe it would be beneficial to us both to combine our resources instead of having two stores barely staying afloat. There would be no competition for customers."

"I agree those are all pros, but you need to consider the cons as well. Before you suggest anything to Stuart, it will be in your best interest to figure out the logistics."

"Of course, but I'm really hoping this will work out. I love this store, I love what I do, but being the only one here full-time is taking its toll. Stuart seems like the perfect candidate. He's familiar with the business perspective. I could potentially take an extra day or two off each week to further my studies and to spend more time with you."

Spending more time with Amy outside the store did sound appealing. He'd been hoping they could watch the new Flash TV show that would air soon. "I'll bring my whiteboard tomorrow. If there's a lull, perhaps Cody can take care of the customers while we work on it in your office."

"It might be awkward taking it on the bus. I can give you a ride home tonight and pack it in my trunk."

"An excellent plan. An even better one would be to pack it in the morning."

"I suppose I can drive over before you leave for work…"

"I meant we could have another sleepover." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You're going to get sick of seeing so much of me."

"Never." He lowered his head and caught her lips with his, not even caring if anyone was watching from the parking lot.

"Okay. You convinced me."


	29. Chapter 29

Stepping through the door of apartment 4A almost felt like coming home. Amy slung her purse over Sheldon's desk chair then slumped back in her spot on the couch and closed her eyes. She loved Sheldon with all her heart, but sometimes he drove her crazy. Like tonight. Instead of leaving the store after balancing the cash in the register, he felt compelled to straighten every item on the shelves until they were absolutely perfect.

Something scraped against the floor, and she heard a quiet "son of a biscuit!". Through one open eye, she watched her boyfriend place a whiteboard on an easel in front of the couch. He didn't expect to go over the pros and cons of Stuart merging his assets tonight, did he?

"Shall we begin?"

Guess he did. "I love your enthusiasm, but my tired brain can't function properly right now. Do you mind if we wait for tomorrow?"

"Very well." He scrawled the pros Amy mentioned earlier then set the dry erase marker on his desk. "It's not quite time for bed. Perhaps I can make some tea, and we can play a game or watch something on TV."

"Tea sounds nice. What kind of game do you have in mind?"

"With the new Flash TV show coming soon, perhaps some Flash trivia to mark the occasion."

"I'm well versed in the Flash universe, but you're a superfan. That's not a fair contest."

"I would suggest Star Trek trivia, but you haven't even watched one episode. _That_ would be an unfair contest."

She closed her eyes again. "Do you have any ideas besides trivia?"

"There are several board games in the closet behind you. However, the set up is time consuming, and play time could last anywhere from 30 minutes to three hours. Dungeons and Dragons requires a group, so that's out. I suppose we could play a quick game of Ka'a."

"Or we could do something completely different."

"Like watch Star Trek?"

She grabbed his hand when he took a step toward the DVD cabinet. "No TV. I have another activity in mind." She patted the seat next to her.

"What about the tea?"

"Forget the tea."

"Alright." He settled in next to her. "So what's…"

Amy's lips were on his before he could say another word. Pulling back slightly, she gauged his reaction. His eyes were wide, and his mouth frozen in an O shape. "Sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Placing his hands on her hips, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Almost as quickly as it began, he pulled back and studied her face. "Would you like to continue?"

She nodded mutely. Closing her eyes, she melted into his touch. The fingers on her hips kneaded her clothing-covered flesh, and her own ran through his hair, pulling his head even closer. As the featherlight kisses became more urgent, a low moan emerged from her throat. Her fingers slid to his neck, where she took a moment to feel his flushed skin, then traveled down the length of his spine, finally resting just below his hip bones.

Now it was his turn to moan. Feeling brave, she tentatively prodded him with the tip of her tongue.

"Vixen," he murmured, breaking the kiss.

"I… I hope I didn't make things weird."

"It was… fascinating."

Fascinating in a good way? He didn't appear upset, but she didn't want to assume. "If you didn't enjoy it, I'll never do it again."

He tilted his head. "I need to collect additional data before I decide."

"O…okay." Amy licked her lips. "Actually, before we engage in more, um, amorous activities, maybe we should rearrange our positions. I would hate for either of us to end up with a twisted neck."

"What do you suggest?"

She examined the couch. It was long enough to fit Sheldon's 6 foot 1 frame, but the depth would make it difficult to lie side by side. Lying on top of him was an option she wasn't sure she was ready to consider. Think Fowler.

"Amy?"

"I'm thinking." All they needed was a way to face each other straight on. "I know! Turn so your back is against the arm rest and your legs are on the couch."

"Like this?"

"Perfect. Now instead of squeezing your legs together, part them enough so I can kneel inside." Tucking her legs beneath her, she scooted up next to him. They stared at each other for a moment before she cleared her throat.

"Are you having second thoughts?"

Sitting back on her heels, she bit her lip. "No, but it doesn't seem right to just jump right in. We should work up to it slowly."

"Alright."

Again they watched each other, waiting for the other person to make the first move. Amy rested her hands on his hips. Taking a calming breath, she leaned over. Slowly, gently, she brushed her lips against his. Sheldon reached around her, cupping her bottom in his hands. Their heat radiating through her skirt ignited a fire within her. Crushing her lips to his, her knees involuntarily moved closer, so close that she could feel the heat from his nether regions. Gasping, she reeled back.

"Amy?"

"I… I'm fine. Everything's good."

He frowned. "You know I'm not the best at reading body language and facial expressions, but you appear to be nervous."

She licked her lips. "I suppose I am a little. It's just… this feels so intimate."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I… I don't know. I love the feel of your lips on mine and all the other places our bodies are making contact. I guess… I want both of us to feel comfortable."

He cradled her face in his hands. "I will let you know if that should happen. I hope you'll do the same."

"Of course." She looked down at her knees. "Sheldon, are you sure you're okay with our, um position?"

He followed her gaze then craned his neck to get a view of her back side. "You're fully situated on the couch, and I'm perfectly comfortable. Unless there's an unforeseen event, we won't fall off the couch."

"No, I mean are you okay with me sitting where I am in relation to you?"

His frown deepened. "I have no concerns. Why do you ask?"

If he was okay with it, what was she so worried about? "I just wanted to be sure."

"Your concern for me is one of the reasons I love you so much."

Before she could reply, his lips were on hers again. The varying pressure was titillating, so much so that she barely had time to think about the placement of her boyfriend's hands or her knees creeping closer to his groin.

Once again, she poked the tip of her tongue out. The kisses paused, and she held her breath. Moments later, they resumed, this time with greater intensity. Gone were the butterfly kisses mixed in with the more urgent ones. Her tongue prodded his lips again. Without hesitation, he parted them to allow her entry.

Amy sought out his tongue and gently slid hers against his moist, pink organ. The fingers squeezing her bottom stilled. She'd gone too far. Extricating her tongue, she sat back.

"Why did you stop?"

"What?"

"Amy, is something wrong?"

"I… I was making you uncomfortable."

"You weren't."

"But your hands…"

He furrowed his brow. "What about them?"

"They were, um, moving then when I touched your tongue, they stopped."

"I wanted to focus all of my attention on the sensation."

"So you weren't turned off?"

"I was actually quite enjoying it. Shall we try again?"

"Okay."

"I want to get into a better position first."

She backed up just enough so he could slide into a half reclined position against the arm rest. Maybe this was for the best. She could put a little space between her and… without warning, he pulled her on top of him.

She was very aware that her short skirt barely covered more than than her hips in this position. Any higher up and her silky leopard-spotted undergarment would be resting on his zipper.

Sheldon licked his lips. Resting his hands on the back of her head, he gradually lowered it until their lips were nearly touching. "Are you okay so far?"

"Yes. You?"

"I am." She closed the distance.

The sounds of their kisses and moans filled the quiet apartment. Amy squirmed against her boyfriend, finding the perfect angle. Like two puzzle pieces, their bodies aligned. She moaned louder when his fingers slithered past her hem, massaging her bare thighs.

"Do you like this?" He whispered.

"V…very much."

"What about now?" He asked, his fingers a hair width away from the silk.

"Yes."

She held her breath, but his fingertips were content to dance just along the border between daring and naughty. Still she squirmed, her baser urges kicking in, and she wasn't the only one. Beneath her, Sheldon's hips twitched. He groaned as she ground against him.

"Vixen. Amy, you vixen," he murmured.

In the distance, as if coming from deep within a tunnel, she heard a click. That was odd. She mentally shrugged it off. Another sound she couldn't quite make out cut through the air.

'Sorry, sorry. I didn't know…'

A voice! And not Sheldon's. Amy whipped her head toward the door. "L… Leonard…" Blushing, she set her feet on the floor and tugged her skirt down.

Leonard took a half step back, his eyes fixed on the floor. "I… I can come back."

A blushing Sheldon propped himself into a seated position. "I wasn't expecting you here tonight."

"I wasn't planning on it, but I, um… nevermind. I'll be okay without it."

"I thought you were keeping an extra inhaler at Penny's."

"I am. It's, um, something else." Keeping his eyes on the ground, the experimental physicist scurried past the couch.

With Sheldon's roommate out of sight, she tugged her skirt down further and smoothed down her t-shirt then ran her shaky fingers through her long, tangled locks. She didn't need to see her reflection to know her efforts were in vain. Leonard already caught them in the act. Smoothing out a few wrinkles and stray hairs wouldn't fool him.

She glanced at Sheldon who looked oddly calm. No telltale eye twitches, no hand wringing. He didn't even adjust his pants that weren't sitting quite straight.

Leonard returned, his hands concealing whatever was so important that he interrupted the most intimate night of her life.

Sheldon frowned. "Why so secretive?"

"Sheldon, I don't have time for this."

"When will you have time?"

For the first time since catching them in a compromising position, Leonard lifted his eyes. "I'm sorry. We do need to talk."

"Okay, so talk."

"This isn't a good time."

"Amy's my girlfriend. Whatever you can say to me, you can say in front of her."

"That's not it. Sheldon, we can't hash this out so close to your bedtime. I promise I'll find time for you and I to discuss our situation."

"Are you still coming for new comic book day tomorrow? Perhaps we can talk during the drive."

"Of course I'm coming for new comic book day. I guess that will be as good a time as any to talk."

"Excellent."

"I'm going back to Penny's. Sorry again for the interruption."

When he was halfway out the door, Sheldon stopped him. "You never told is what was so important that couldn't wait." He pointedly stared at the shorter man's hands.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"We've known each other for eleven years. I think you know the answer."

Leonard exhaled. "Fine."

From her vantage point, Amy couldn't see what lay in his palm. Craning her neck, she caught a flash of blue. Not helpful.

"What is it?" Sheldon asked.

"Read the label."

Sheldon was looking right at it. How did he not know what it was?

"Oh, dear Lord!"

"You wanted to know. By the way, I have an extra box in my nightstand. You might need it."

Amy observed her boyfriend latching the door. When he turned to face her, his expression was unreadable. "What was it?"

"A box of condoms."


	30. Chapter 30

Leonard's text came five minutes before Sheldon planned to leave work. He had almost given up, thinking his friend forgot his promise to drive him to Comics Haven for new comic book day.

"I didn't see you at lunch. I thought you were avoiding me again."

"Sorry, Buddy. I got caught up in my newest project and lost track of time."

Leonard had a new project? Either he never mentioned it, or he'd been so focused on his own life that he didn't pay attention. "What are you working on?"

"Remember the holographic experiment I was working on last year?"

"Of course."

"A professor from UCLA was intrigued by my theory and invited me as a guest lecturer for her class next week. I've been practicing my speech and demonstration."

"And this is something you're excited about?"

Leonard glanced at him quickly before turning his eyes back to the road in front of them. "Well, yeah. Do you know what this means? My work is finally getting the recognition it deserves."

Perhaps he'd been wrong thinking Leonard was upset with him over their Monday night argument. Sheldon wasn't sure how he felt about that. A part of him was relieved, but another part was saddened that Leonard seemed to be getting along just fine without him.

They drove in silence for a few blocks before Sheldon spoke up again. "Last night you said we need to talk. Was it about the lecture?"

"I was eager to tell you about that, but it's not what I was referring to."

"Then what is it?"

Leonard bit his lip. Keeping his eyes on the road, he hesitated then spoke very slowly. "You know I've been spending more time at Penny's lately."

"Yes."

"We've been talking, and…"

"And?"

Though they were stopped at a red light, Leonard kept his gaze straight ahead. "So, um, you and Amy seem to be getting along very well."

"Oh, we are. Amy is the perfect companion, but what does that have to do with you spending time at Penny's?"

"Companion? You two looked like much more than companions last night."

Sheldon suddenly forgot what they were talking about. All he could think of was Amy's body lying on top of his on the couch, her soft lips against his, her bottom cupped in his hands. Then in his bed snuggled under the covers, too tired for more than a few lusty kisses before drifting off to sleep.

He wondered what would have happened if it hadn't been so late. While Amy performed her nightly ablutions, he found the condom box in Leonard's room and slipped it into his bathrobe pocket. Just in case.

"Sheldon? Are you okay?"

"Hmmm?" Sheldon caught his roommate staring at him. "Eyes on the road, Leonard! Eyes on the road!"

"Relax. We're stopped."

Sheldon looked up and frowned. How did they already arrive at the store? He was anxious to get in and see Amy, but now that the ride was over, he still didn't know what Leonard had to say. He squinted at the store window. Reflections on the glass pane made it impossible to see his girlfriend. Was she watching them? Was she busy with a customer? Perhaps she was chatting with Cody?

"You really love her, don't you?"

Sheldon blinked. Had Leonard been spying on them? How did he know? "Why do you ask?"

"The look on your face. I've never seen you as happy as you've been since you two started dating."

He stole a glance at the window. "I do. I told her I love her, and she loves me back." He couldn't help the grin stretching across his face.

"That's great, Buddy!" Leonard unbuckled his seatbelt and turned his body to the passenger seat. "I'm very happy for you."

"Thank you "

"Now that I know how well things are going, it will make what I have to tell you even easier."

"Tell me what?"

"Penny and I are moving in together."

Sheldon suspected this might be Leonard's news. He'd been mentally preparing for this moment but apparently not as well as he thought. Taking a few breaths, he tried to calm his racing heart and the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. "I see. How is loving Amy supposed to make your leaving me any easier?"

"Because you're not alone."

"But I will be alone. When you move out, only my belongings will remain in the apartment." He paused. That might not necessarily be true. He and Leonard had shared an apartment for so long that they collected several things together. "How will we decide who keeps the long claw sword or our Settlers of Catan special edition game?"

"They're all yours, Sheldon."

The satisfaction at keeping the items was fleeting. It was as if Leonard didn't want any reminders of their life together. "I insist you keep something."

Leonard shook his head. "There's not much room in Penny's apartment. Besides, my collectibles would cramp her style."

"What style? Clothes hanging off every piece of furniture? Cheetos lodged under the seat cushions? Stay with me and you can keep everything you cherish."

"Penny is more important to me than any game or collectible. I'm sorry, Sheldon, but I'm moving and nothing you can say or do will stop me."

"Will you at least reconsider moving until after you're married?"

"I don't want to wait that long."

Sheldon looked at his lap. Unless he could convince Leonard to reconsider, there was probably nothing he could do to prevent the imminent move. "When are you planning to leave?"

"A week from Saturday."

"I see." Ten days. Only ten days until he'd be eating alone, watching TV alone, and wandering the apartment alone.

"Come on, Buddy. It won't be much different. I'll be right across the hall. I can still drive you to work. We'll still have Friday game night."

"You say that now, but what happens if you and Penny have children? If her apartment is too small for a few games and memorabilia, how will you fit a child?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

When Sheldon finally brought himself to look up, two men he recognized from Stuart's shop slipped into the store. The later it got, the busier it would be, which meant less time with Amy. With a heavy heart, he followed them in with Leonard at his heels.

"Sheldon!"

Amy flung herself at him the moment he stepped through the door. At least someone still wanted to be around him. She pecked him on the cheek and greeted Leonard. After exchanging a few words, Leonard excused himself to check out the new releases.

As Sheldon watched his roommate wander off, Amy tugged his hand. "Something's bothering you. Want to talk about it?"

"Are you available to speak privately?"

Her gaze scanned the store. "Cody should be able to handle it right now." She called out to the young man asking him to knock when more customers arrived.

"Will do!"

Behind closed doors, Sheldon sat in the swivel chair, head in his hands.

Kneeling next to him, Amy rested her hand on his knee. "What's wrong?"

"Leonard's moving out."

"Tonight?"

"In ten days."

"I'm sorry, Sheldon."

"I was expecting it. What I didn't expect was for it to hurt so much."

"I know."

"Eleven years. We've lived together for 11 years, and Leonard doesn't seem bothered by it."

"I'm sure that's not true."

A sharp rap at the door followed by a head poking in halted the conversation. "Sorry to bother you, but it's getting busy out here."

"Thanks, Cody. I'll be right out."

Amy stood and squeezed her boyfriend's shoulder. "Stay here as long as you'd like. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Alone in his girlfriend's office, Sheldon closed his eyes and sighed. Even Amy abandoned him. Logically, he knew that wasn't true. She had a business to run and couldn't afford to be MIA on her busiest night.

Several minutes passed with no reappearance from Amy.. Through the door he heard muffled voices. Many voices. He needed a distraction from his thoughts.

His whiteboard sat propped up on the desk with the writing facing the wall. That was odd. Perhaps Amy was in a rush when she set it there, or maybe it was distracting her from her work. Surely she wouldn't mind if he added more information?

He flipped the board over. As he suspected, Amy didn't add more to the pros column, and the cons column remained empty. Not for long. Uncapping the marker, he wasted no time filling the space. Standing back, he assessed his work.

"Sorry. It's still busy out there, but I wanted to see how you were doing. What's all this?"

He spun around at the sound of his girlfriend's voice. Head tilted, eyes narrowed, she stared at the board.

"I needed a distraction."

"That's a lot of cons," she murmured then frowned. "What does 'It's Stuart' mean? You're going to have to elaborate."

"Stuart's a bit of a sad sack. The polar opposite of Cody's chipper personality. I worry customers will be offended."

"Considering what he's been through, it's a normal response."

Sheldon shook his head. "You've only met him once. It's not just because his store burned. He's been this way for years."

"The comic book business has been declining for years. Isn't it possible his demeanor is related to the fact?"

"Even if that is true, there are many other cons to partnering with Stuart."

Amy read the board again. "Like the fact that he thinks Christian Bale made a better Batman than Michael Keaton? That's no reason to discount someone."

"Seriously? Do you want him to influence your customers like that? Christian Bale," he snorted.

"Most of my current DC fan customers already have their favorite actors. Neither Stuart nor I nor anyone can change their minds. Even if they did, it doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things. As long as they continue supporting Comics Haven, that's all that matters. Sheldon, is there something else going on? Are you jealous of the fact that I might be spending a lot of time with Stuart?"

Was he jealous? If he was being honest with himself, he supposed the thought of Amy hanging out with Stuart for lengthy periods of time bothered him. Not because he believed she would be interested in him romantically. It was just the thought of them spending more time together than he could. If Leonard wasn't moving out, he would suggest investing in the store himself, but now he would need that extra money to pay the full rent. Even if investing was a possibility, he couldn't leave his job at the university to help out at the store, no matter how exciting owning a shop would be. Part of the reason she was considering asking Stuart was so she could have a little extra time to herself.

"I'm sorry. I suppose I am a little jealous. After we list all the pros and cons, if you believe partnering with Stuart is your best option, I'll support you."

"Thank you."

A sharp rap at the door made them both jump. Cody stuck his head in. "Sorry to bother you again. Dr. Cooper…" The younger man frowned at the whiteboard. "What's this? Who's Stuart?"

Amy reddened. "He's um…" She licked her lips. "He's the owner of the former Comic Center store."

Cody squinted at the words on the board. "Are you replacing me?"

"What?! No, absolutely not." She sighed. "I didn't want to say anything until I knew what was happening. I was just thinking about asking Stuart to invest his insurance money in the store and becoming partners with him instead of owning rival stores. I haven't even asked him if he's interested. We're just in the beginning stages to see if this is even feasible."

"As long as I am still employed here, that actually sounds like a reasonable idea."

"Of course you'll still be employed here. Not only are you a valued employee but also a wonderful friend and confidant."

"If you need any help with the merger, I would be happy to assist."

"Thanks, Cody. for now I think the best assistance you can provide is checking on the customers."

"Oops! Sorry, Miss Fowler. I'm on it. Oh, the reason I came was to tell Dr. Cooper that Dr. Hofstadter is ready to leave. He wants to know if you need a ride home."

As much as Sheldon wanted to hang around, Amy was busy. Tomorrow was date night, and he'd have her almost all to himself.

"You should go. You and Leonard have a lot to talk about."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." He leaned in, but Cody's eyes on them was unnerving.

"Can you check on the customers? I'll be out in a minute."

"Sorry. Of course, Ms. Fowler."

The door clicked shut behind them, and Amy lunged at him. Her soft lips on his and her hands traveling across his spine made him shiver. Before he was ready for it to end, she pulled away, breathing hard.

"Tomorrow. We'll have more time tomorrow."


	31. Chapter 31

Amy stood on the Wolowitz's porch. Was she really doing this? Bernadette didn't seem bothered when Sheldon suggested she join her and Penny for girls night, but Amy was having second thoughts. She felt like an intruder, only there because her boyfriend insisted. She should be curled up in bed with her neurology textbook, but girls night was just part of what lay ahead. She was on a mission.

Between pizza, Batman, and a hot and heavy makeout session in the storage room after closing time, she and Sheldon found time to complete their pros and cons list. Most of Sheldon's cons were ridiculous, but there was one she agreed with. One that could easily be remedied. It was true that she didn't know Stuart. Spending two hours playing a game wasn't nearly enough time to get acquainted, but she was about to change that.

At first, Sheldon continued to resist the idea. "We'll find another way for you to have a better work/life balance. There's no need to involve Stuart."

"Sheldon, we've already been over this. Stuart co-owning the store is the most logical solution. I'm not going to go through all the why's with you again."

"Fine, but meeting him over coffee is not a good way to get acquainted."

"Why not?"

"I just don't think it's smart to meet with a near stranger without the support of others."

"Are you suggesting you want to be present when I meet with Stuart?"

"That would be preferable."

She lay her hand on his knee. "Sheldon, no offence, but I need to do this without you. I fear your negative stance on my proposal might sway Stuart away."

"A man and woman going out for coffee with no other friends might give people the wrong impression."

"If you mean they might think we're on a date, that's their problem. I don't care what people think."

"Amy, please. If Kripke finds out, he'll think we're no longer a couple. I don't want him taunting me, or worse, thinking you drift around from guy to guy."

Amy wasn't concerned with what Barry Kripke thought, but for her boyfriend's peace of mind, she would find an alternative way to meet with Stuart. "What do you suggest?"

"Penny and Bernadette are having a girls night at the Wolowitz's house tomorrow night. Perhaps you could join them."

"How does girls night equate to spending time with Stuart?"

"He lives there, remember? Once Mrs. Wolowitz is asleep, you could engage him in conversation."

"I don't feel comfortable inviting myself. I barely know the girls."

"All the more reason to go."

After trying to find another solution, she finally gave in. So here she was, fist poised next to the door.

"Amy?"

The brunette spun around. Penny stood behind her, head cocked, wine bottle in hand.

"H...hi," she stammered. "I was… Sheldon convinced Bernadette that I should join you, but I can leave."

"Don't go! I knew you were coming. I was just wondering why you've been standing like that for five minutes."

Amy realized her fist was still raised and lowered it to her hip. "I shouldn't be interrupting your girls night."

"You won't be. All we do is drink wine and talk. We can do that with three people."

Amy lowered her gaze to the wine bottle, remembering the incident at the bar. Maybe she would just join in with the talking part. A fuzzy mind would be of no use to get a sense for Stuart's personality. "What do you talk about?"

"Usually we just complain about our other halves."

Amy frowned. Sheldon wasn't perfect, but complaining about him to two women she barely knew seemed disrespectful, especially since things were going so well between them. She supposed she could just listen to her companions and nod in agreement.

Suddenly the door swung open, and Bernadette appeared, hands on hips. "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to sit down and eat the brownies I spent the last hour baking?"

Amy jumped a little at the sharpness in her voice. She was a feisty little thing. "Sorry," she mumbled as she stepped over the threshold.

The Wolowitz living room was a throwback to the seventies with the green leaf-patterned wallpaper and floral couch. She wondered how strange it was for Bernadette to live in the house her husband grew up in and have to share the space with his mother. She shuddered at the thought of living with her own mother. Even if finances got so bad that she couldn't afford her apartment, there was no way she was going back there. She would rather hunker down in the store like Stuart. But if things went well, neither of them would have to go that route.

Penny disappeared with the wine through a swinging door into what Amy assumed was the kitchen, and Bernadette flitted about placing a plate of brownies and some crunchy snacks on the coffee table. In contrast, she was staring at the furniture unsure if the Wolowitz household had any special seating arrangements.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?" Penny was watching her from the doorway.

"I don't want to sit in anyone's spot."

Bernadette rolled her eyes. "There are no spots. Howard and I aren't crazy like Sheldon."

"Sheldon's not crazy; he's quirky."

The petite blonde shrugged. "Same difference. Sit wherever you like."

Amy perched on the edge of the couch nearest the outer door. The brownies looked scrumptious, but she waited until Penny took one before helping herself. The chocolate melted in her mouth, and she couldn't help but sigh. "I haven't had a brownie in years, but I know I've never tasted one this good. How do you and Howard stay so thin?"

"I only make them for special occasions."

"What's the occasion?"

"Girls night!"

Amy furrowed her brow. "Isn't that every Friday night?"

"Yes, but we usually meet at Penny's or go to a club."

Amy wondered about the location change. Could it be they were avoiding Sheldon because of his disdain for Leonard moving in with Penny? As much as she was dying to know, she didn't want to cause more discomfort. She already crashed their get together. She reached for another brownie but politely refused the wine Penny offered. "I can't stay long, and I'm driving home."

"I would say let Sheldon come over and give you a ride home, but we all know that will never happen," Bernadette snickered.

"If he did drive, he'd give Ames a ride to his house and then take her on another ride."

Amy caught Penny's wink and blushed. Leonard must have told her about their Tuesday night escapades. "I thought girls night was for complaining about your other halves."

"It usually is, but this is more interesting. Does this mean you and Sheldon did the wild thing?"

Amy nearly choked on her brownie. It was bad enough that Penny was commenting on the physical part of her relationship and even worse with Bernadette joining in. "No comment."

The blondes shared winks and nods. "When Leonard stopped by last night to pick up a few things, he told me his spare box of condoms was gone and said Sheldon took it. I didn't believe him at first. I always assumed your boyfriend would stay a virgin forever."

This was news to her. Leonard offered Sheldon the extra box, but she didn't think he'd actually take it. Was he ready to take their relationship to the next level? He did seem very eager that night on the couch, and she wondered if Leonard hadn't interrupted how far they would have gone. Amy licked her lips. She already committed to spending Monday night at his apartment again. He might be ready to go all the way, but was she?

"I hope he didn't do what Howard did the first time I slept with him. His body reacted before I got the condom on, and we had to wait 20 minutes before trying again."

Penny stuck out her tongue. "Ugh! TMI!"

How much did they have to drink, or was this normal talk among women? Amy almost wished she had accepted the wine. At least it would keep her hands busy. She grabbed a third brownie, hoping the girls wouldn't think she was a glutton.

"Are we making you uncomfortable, Sweetie?"

"Kind of, yeah."

"Sorry. We'll stick to a safer topic."

"Yeah. Tell us about your neurobiology classes."

"There's not much to tell. Fall semester is starting soon, but I haven't registered."

Bernadette frowned. "Why not?"

"I barely had time for studying before. Now that I'm seeing Sheldon, I have even less time. I've been going to the lab every Monday to try catching up on the hands-on activities, but I'm so far behind in my reading. Even when I do find a few extra minutes, all I can think about is Sheldon. What about your jobs?"

"Mine's going great! My boss loves me so much that he agreed to interview Penny for a pharmaceutical position even though she has no experience."

"Yeah, I don't know if it's the right fit for me."

"You got any better offers?"

There was that snarkiness again. Amy shifted in her seat. They all needed a distraction before things got out of hand. "Where's Stuart?"

"Upstairs with Howard's mom."

She eyed the staircase. "When will he be joining us?"

Bernadette wrinkled her nose. "For girls night?"

"Is he going to hide up there until Penny and I leave? He won't come down for a snack?"

Bernadette shrugged. "I guess he might. Why are you so concerned with what Stuart's doing?"

Uh oh. Only Sheldon and Cody knew about her hopes for a merger. She didn't even plan to discuss it with Stuart. Not yet. "I… um… of all Sheldon's friends, I've spent the least amount of time with Stuart. I was hoping to chat a bit."

Now it was Penny's turn to wrinkle her nose. "With Stuart?"

 _Was_ there something wrong with Stuart? Was Sheldon's disapproval for him not just another of his quirks? "Yes. Why is that so hard to believe?"

The other women exchanged looks. Before anyone could say another word, Amy's phone vibrated in her purse. Saved by the bell, er buzzer. A peek at the screen showed her it was Sheldon.

 _Do you believe me now about Stuart?_

 _I haven't seen him yet_ , she replied then tossed the phone back in her purse.

"Let me guess, Sheldon?"

Amy nodded at Penny's assumption. "Sorry. So about Stuart, I was really hoping to hang out with him for a bit."

"Stuart!" Bernadette yelled at the staircase. "We have company!"

Stuart crept down the stairs "Shhh! I just got Debbie down for a nap. Oh, hi Amy."

"Hi."

He looked around. "Where's Sheldon?"

"At home playing video games. It's just me."

Stuart gingerly took a seat next to her. Now that he was here, she didn't know what to say. All they had in common, that she was aware of, was their love of comic books. She played with the hem of her skirt, wishing she'd prepared some sort of speech.

"Did you hear about the special issue of Superman coming out next month?"

So much for avoiding the topic. "Yes. It was in the newest buyers catalog."

"That's where I saw it. I still get them even though I don't have a store right now. It's a good way to stay in the loop."

This would be the perfect segway to her proposal, but it was too soon. An idea formulated in her mind, something that could possibly give her a sense of his personality and also his work ethic without getting too involved. "So, um, Sheldon and I keep saying we should host another tournament soon. Would you be interested in helping us? It could be another way to stay in the loop."

Stuart blinked. "You want me, your business rival, to help you with a tournament to benefit your store?"

"I'll pay you."

"Sold!"

"Great! I'll talk to Sheldon and let you know the details."

After another 20 minutes of chatting, Amy skipped to her car. Things seemed to be falling into place. She sat in the driver's seat and pulled out her phone.

 _Great news! Stuart agreed to help us with our next tournament._

Her boyfriend's response came almost immediately. _Why did you ask him? I thought you were going to get a sense for his personality, nothing more._

 _It's only a tournament. If that goes well, then I'll consider discussing a merger._

 _We don't need Stuart's help. We did well on our own the last time._

Amy sighed, her chipper mood evaporating. _We've been talking about hosting again for weeks and haven't even set a date. With his help, I'm hoping we can get past the talking part and start planning._

She waited several minutes without a response from Sheldon. With a sigh, she turned her key in the ignition when her phone finally buzzed again. Turning the car off again, she glanced at the Wolowitz house and hoped no one was watching her, wondering why she was still in the driveway like some kind of stalker.

 _The tournament is our baby. Mine and yours. I don't want to share that time with Stuart._

 _We'll still have alone time._

Amy set her phone back in her purse and restarted the car. As she made her way home, her phone buzzed three more times. She fought the urge to check her texts at each red light. It wasn't until she was in her apartment that she opened the messages.

 _I hope so._

 _I'll see you tomorrow._

 _Goodnight._

She texted him back with a 'Goodnight' then slipped out of her clothes and into her nightgown. Sleep didn't come easily. For over an hour, she lay staring up at the ceiling. Should she have run the idea past Sheldon before making Stuart the offer? Having a boyfriend was so complicated. Life was so much simpler when she only had herself to worry about, but the pros of having him in her life far outweighed the cons.

She supposed she would need to create a new pros and cons list for Stuart helping with the tournament. She began listing the pros in her head then stopped. Sleep was more important right now. There would be plenty of time for this tomorrow. Snuggling under the covers, she tried to clear her mind. What was it that Star Trek method Sheldon used when he wanted to force out the negative thoughts? Coli something. Kolinahr. That was it.

Amy took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She tried to remember what Sheldon told her, but exhaustion was making her mind foggy. Very, very foggy.


	32. Chapter 32

After tossing and turning all night, Sheldon waited until his alarm clock read 6:15 before rolling out of bed. He thought he was okay with the possibility of Stuart working with Amy until she sprung the news on him that her former rival would be helping them with the next tournament.

He was looking forward to planning another event but assumed it would just be the two of them again with a little help from Cody. Now Stuart had somehow wormed his way into their project.

Last night was supposed to be a casual get together so Amy could find out firsthand what kind of person Stuart is, nothing more. Had she planned all along to have that conversation with Stuart? She assured him the topic just came up, but maybe she only said that because he was giving her a hard time and didn't want to argue.

Grumbling, he donned his slippers and shrugged into his robe. Maybe Leonard could give him some advice. For once his roommate spent the night in their apartment. At least something positive came out of girls night.

Sheldon hesitated a moment before performing his triple knock. "Leonard, Leonard, Leonard!"

"What Sheldon? What Sheldon? What Sheldon?!"

Sheldon blinked at Leonard's tone. "Do I sense some hostility?"

"Not hostility, just annoyance."

"Alright."

"What do you want, Sheldon?"

"I refuse to continue speaking through your door. When you open it, I'll tell you."

Leonard sighed. "Give me one minute,"

After some scuffling sounds, the door opened, and there stood Leonard already dressed for the day. Odd. Leonard usually took his time getting ready on the weekends, occasionally staying in his pajamas until 9 o'clock. And he wasn't even wearing his usual hoodie/t-shirt combo. "Where are you going?"

Leonard looked down at his corduroy suit then stood on his tiptoes and tried to block Sheldon's view of his room. "Nowhere."

Sheldon peered over his shoulder to find the bed covered in shirts still on the hangers. "I thought you weren't moving until next week."

"I'm not, but I need to sort through my clothes now. I can't put it off until the last minute."

"What's there to sort? Just fold them and take the laundry basket. I trust you'll bring it back."

"I'll do that with the clothes I'm keeping, but I can't take them all. Penny's closet is too small, so I'm going through what I'll keep and what I can donate."

"First you tell me you're willing to give up your games and collectibles and now your clothes too? There's a simple solution to this. If you stay here, you won't have to decide."

"Sheldon, we've been through this. The three of us will not be living together."

"I know that. What I was trying to say is that I want you to have the apartment. Penny can move in here, and I'll move across the hall."

Leonard's mouth hung open. If the situation wasn't so depressing, it would have been comical.

"When I suggested that before, you accused me of taking illegal drugs."

"I've had some time to reconsider. I'd rather not go through the arduous task of finding another roommate. With you and Penny bringing in two incomes, it makes more financial sense for the two of you to live here, while I move to the smaller apartment."

"Or you can ask Amy to move here with you."

"Why would I do that? Amy's already paying for an apartment. She's barely able to afford one, so how can she afford to pay for two places?"

Leonard rolled his eyes. "You're kind of dense sometimes. With Amy's financial struggles, wouldn't it make more sense if she gave up her apartment and moved in with you? It's a win-win situation."

"But Amy and I haven't been dating very long. What will people think?"

"If by people you mean me and Penny and Howard and Bernadette and Raj, you don't have anything to worry about."

Leonard did make a good point. Even if the savings were minimal, any amount of money Amy could squirrel away would be beneficial. And living together would benefit him too. Without Leonard, he'd have to deal with living alone or finding a new roommate. He already knew Amy and enjoyed her company. Plus there was the bonus of falling asleep next to her every night. Still, it would be a huge step in their relationship.

Another plus was that he would prefer to stay in apartment 4A with his beloved spot on the couch. Then he remembered something Amy said. She made the good point that Leonard and Penny may want children one day. Penny's one bedroom had no room for a baby. Though it meant giving up his spot, it was preferable to Leonard leaving the apartment complex.

Then again, how would he explain a woman living with him out of wedlock to his mother? He hadn't even told her he and Amy were dating, only mentioning her in passing as a comic book shop owner whose store he started frequenting when Stuart's store burned. The barrage of questions was something he wanted to hold off for as long as possible.

"You okay, Buddy?"

"Yes. This is just a lot to take in. I'm going through the logistics."

Leonard clapped him on the shoulder. "Whatever you decide, I'm here for you, unless your plan is for us to stay roommates forever, in which case my answer is absolutely not. I'm moving in with Penny no matter what."

"Fine. May I come in?"

The shorter man stepped back to allow him access. Sheldon wandered over to the bed and ran his fingers over his roommate's Captain Kirk jacket. "Are you really considering giving this away?"

Leonard shrugged. "I don't want to, but Penny's not a fan. She calls it a dopey suit from a dopey space show."

Sheldon gasped while clutching his heart. "Dopey? Star Trek The Original Series is one of the greatest shows in television history. Gene Roddenberry must be rolling in his grave."

"I don't think the creator of Star Trek would care what one person thinks."

"Strongly disagree. Has Penny even watched an episode of The Original Series?"

"I made the mistake of trying to make a date night out of watching it, but she immediately shut off the TV."

"One cannot claim disinterest in something one refuses to experience."

"Sheldon, I'm not going to argue with you about this. Now, what is it you want to talk to me about?"

Good Lord! He almost forgot why he came to see Leonard. Lately he was so easily distracted. He smoothed out the jacket then turned his gaze to his roommate. "Amy and I have differing opinions on something. I was hoping that since you have more experience with relationships you could give me some advice."

"If it's about sex, I'm still trying to erase the image of you and Amy on the couch from my memory. Just read the book Penny and I gave you."

Sheldon wrinkled his nose. "That book gave me nightmares. When Amy and I engage in coitus, we'll figure it out without the 'help' of that infernal book."

"Good. Good. So, what kind of advice do you need?"

"Amy has enlisted Stuart's help with our next Ka'a tournament. Her hope is that she'll discover he's a great employee and then persuade him to be her business partner."

"Wow! Penny told me about the tournament, but partnering with him? That's huge."

"So you agree it's a terrible idea."

Leonard shook his head. "I didn't say that. From a business standpoint, it makes sense. Haven't you been saying how overworked Amy is? Cody's availability is limited, so the extra help would be beneficial. And Stuart's familiar with running a business."

"A poorly-run business," Sheldon muttered under his breath.

"That's not true. Business was booming until internet shopping became popular. With one store instead of two, they could do really well for themselves. Amy has already absorbed some of Stuart's customers. It would be a shame to lose them if Comic Central reopens."

"Those are Amy's points too," Sheldon reluctantly admitted.

"What's really bothering you about this?"

"I don't like the thought of my girlfriend spending so much time with another man."

"Are you jealous?"

"Of Stuart? Don't be absurd!"

"But you don't trust Amy."

"Of course I trust her. Amy's an aspiring scientist, an intellectual like myself. Why would she be interested in someone like Stuart?"

"If you're not worried about Amy falling for Stuart, what's the problem?"

"I've dreamed of owning a comic book store. Amy should have asked me to be her business partner." Sheldon huffed.

"I'm sure she isn't doing it to rob you of your dream. You have your job at the university, while Stuart can be there physically to take off some of the burden. Look at the bright side. Less hours at the store could mean more time she can spend with you."

"Will she? Amy's so behind in her classes that she didn't even sign up for the fall semester. She'll likely take advantage of the extra time to re-enroll with a heavier course load. Don't get me wrong, I want her to earn her degree as quickly as possible. I just don't think she'll have any extra time for me."

"Unless you ask her to move in."

Another point in favor of Amy sharing an apartment with him. A pros and cons list was in order. But first breakfast and a shower. "Thank you, Leonard. You've given me a lot to think about."


	33. Chapter 33

Sheldon propped a whiteboard next to his bed and wrote 'Pros' and 'Cons' across the top. With only ten minutes before he needed to catch the bus to the comic book store, he quickly scribbled reasons for and against Amy moving in with him.

On his way out, he stood back and assessed his findings. Even from a glance, the pros list was visibly longer than the cons. Of course, these were just the first ones to pop into his head. It was too early to assume the pros would outweigh the cons. What kind of scientist was he if he didn't factor in every possible outcome?

The whole ride to the store, Sheldon was in the zone. Within the first five minutes, he thought of two more pros to add to the list. There had to be more cons, but when he reached his stop, he hadn't thought of a single one.

Standing in front of the nail salon, he tried to push all thoughts of Amy moving in aside. There would be time for that later, like when he was folding laundry tonight. For now, he was here to enjoy his girlfriend's company.

Amy greeted him with a warm smile and a hug then grabbed his hand, leading him to her office. Sheldon felt Cody's eyes on them and caught the younger man's wink as the door shut behind them, but he didn't have much chance to think about it.

Amy pulled his head down until their lips met. He blinked as her minty fresh breath filled his nostrils while she flung her arms around his neck. After the shock of her actions wore off, he surrendered himself to the kiss, applying more pressure and pulling her hips closer.

"What was that for?" He panted when Amy took a half step back.

"It was my way of saying 'good morning'."

If this became a new tradition, he would not object. In fact, he longed to make it a daily tradition. Amy moving in would ensure that happened. Another pro for the list.

"I missed you yesterday. Did you have fun with the guys?"

Sheldon shrugged. "Vintage video game night is not the same anymore. Leonard's heart isn't into it, and even with Raj joining us just like old times, something just feels off."

"I'm sorry, Sheldon."

"I suppose I haven't been myself either."

"Oh? Would you care to talk about it?"

Sheldon frowned as his girlfriend set up the folding chair and took a seat in her swivel chair. Surely she knew that she was the reason he was so distracted. "I would have preferred if you were there."

A smile lit up her face. "I would love to join you one day, if you're okay with me invading your guy time."

"It would be a welcome invasion."

As he lowered himself into the metal chair, Sheldon came face to face with the whiteboard filled with pros and cons of Stuart's potential partnership. The elephant in the room. Maybe if he averted his gaze, Amy wouldn't catch him staring at it, and their perfect morning could continue. Easier said than done. The longer he stared, the more agitated he became. Closing his eyes, he tried calming himself with Kolinahr.

"Sheldon, are you okay?"

His eyelids fluttered open. "Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

She tilted her head. "Your eyes were closed. If you're tired or not feeling well, I'll understand if you need to nap."

"I'm fine." He kept his gaze on her, but the whiteboard remained in his peripheral vision. He stood and angled the chair so his back was to it.

"I know that chair isn't the most comfortable. Let's trade."

"The chair is fine..." But it was too late. She was already sliding onto the metal seat. He had two choices. Take the swivel chair and face the whiteboard again or stand with his back to it. Before he made a decision, Cody hollered for help.

Amy pecked him on the cheek. "Sorry, I'll be back as soon as it settles down out there."

"Take your time."

Alone in the tiny office, he stood with his hands on his hips. A surefire way to keep that infernal board from his sight was to flip it around so the text faced the wall, but that would only make Amy suspicious. Perhaps if he stared at it long enough, the words would lose their meaning and become squiggles and dots.

Five minutes passed, and all he saw was Stuart's name mocking him. Taking another approach, he squinted so hard at the letters that they became nothing but a blur. The only problem was that if he continued when Amy returned, she would ask questions again.

Sheldon opened his eyes a sliver more. The blurred letters came into focus, but instead of all the reasons Stuart should or shouldn't partner with Amy, they morphed into the reasons why she should or shouldn't move in with him. He blinked a few times, but that didn't change his view. Perhaps he fell asleep and this was all a dream. Or maybe his subconscious was telling him not to overthink it and just ask Amy to move in with him.

"Sheldon? Sheldon?"

"Hmmm?" He looked up to find Amy towering over him, her brow furrowed. When did she return?

"You haven't heard a word I've said, have you?" Her tone wasn't accusatory. He recognized her concerned voice.

"Sure I have. You just asked if I've been listening."

"What did I say before that?"

"Ummm…"

"Sheldon, I know I've already asked you this, but are you okay? Please be honest with me."

He licked his lips. There was much more to consider before he would even broach the subject. That was assuming moving in together was in their best interests. Even if his conclusion was to ask her, he didn't intend to blurt it out in her office with Cody in the next room. He needed to set the mood. "I have a lot on my mind."

"With Leonard's move?"

Of course, that was never far from his mind, but it wasn't the reason he hadn't been paying attention. He couldn't lie to her, but he also wasn't ready to discuss what was really going on. Sidestepping the question, he told her about what he found in Leonard's room.

"All the clothes from his closet were on the bed.

"I thought he was moving next week."

"As did I. Leonard assured me he's going through his belongings now rather than putting it off until the last minute."

He breathed a sigh of relief as the conversation continued without Amy suspecting the real reason for his distracted mind. Then it took a turn. One he hoped to avoid, at least for the day.

"I know you have misgivings about Stuart, so I wanted to talk to you about the next tournament before we include him in the decision making."

Doing his best to push his feelings aside, he laid his hand on her thigh. "Or we can plan it ourselves then have him come in on tournament day to help with sales. He doesn't need to get more involved than that."

"Stuart might have ideas we can incorporate to make this tournament even more successful than the first. Plus I'll get a better sense of his personality with just the three of us than I would with a store full of customers. Unless the next tournament doesn't draw in as many customers. I'm thinking of asking him to join us here tomorrow afternoon."

Tomorrow! Sheldon assumed he'd have more than 24 hours to prepare. "So soon? We don't even have a date."

"The sooner we start planning, the more time we can plan and advertise. Let's get Stuart on the phone and check what dates work for him. Do you have his number?"

"I do not."

"That's fine. I'll get it from Bernadette."

Drat! Of course Amy would find a way. It was happening whether he liked it or not. He could see it now. The two shop owners would do all the planning while he sat on the sidelines.

"Amy?"

Her thumb hovered over the telephone keypad. "What?"

"Promise me I'll still be part of the decision making."

She exited the screen and gave him her full attention. "Of course you will! I'm not replacing you with Stuart. The three of us will be a team."

He wasn't thrilled with the idea of teaming up with a third party, but it was only for this event. He'd still have alone time with his girlfriend on date night, and if she did move in, they would have even more time, just the two of them.

"I can tell you're unhappy. If this is really bothering you so much, I'll rescind my offer to Stuart."

As happy as that would make him, he couldn't take away the possibility of Amy having more time to herself and retaining Comic Center's customer base if all went well with Stuart. "My apologies for not being a supportive boyfriend. I promise I'll try harder."

"Thank you." She leaned over and pressed her lips to his.


	34. Chapter 34

Sunday's meeting with Stuart went much smoother than Amy expected. As promised, Sheldon offered his support by listening attentively and never interrupting. He even praised Stuart's suggestion to host tournaments in a recurring pattern so gamers could keep their schedules open.

As they stood around the counter, Sheldon slung his arm over her shoulders. When she moved, he moved with her, always keeping himself between her and Stuart. It was kind of sweet but a little unnecessary. She had no romantic interest in Stuart and she doubted he was interested in her that way either.

When the customers trickled in, she caught the former comic book store owner watching Cody's every move. It was apparent that he really missed the atmosphere. To go from being a small business owner to caring for an elderly lady was a huge adjustment. She was confident he would accept her offer of a partnership, but first she needed to see him in action. She didn't have to wait long.

One of Stuart's previous customers walked in, and the two immediately began chatting about the latest issues, the upcoming Flash show, and superheroes in general. He was a natural at making the patrons feel at ease. She saw none of the 'woe is me' tendencies Sheldon referred to, but perhaps it was because Stuart had been away from the business for so long that he was just happy to be back in his element.

Excusing herself, she led her boyfriend to the office and shut the door behind them. "I'm more and more certain Stuart would be a great addition to the store's success. I think he really missed this."

"He did look happy," Sheldon begrudgingly admitted. "Today's the first time I've seen him smile since Stan Lee made his appearance at Comic Central."

"Thank you for being so open minded. If all goes well at the tournament, I'm going to present my offer."

Amy reached up and pecked him on the lips. His arms circled her waist and pressed her against the length of his body. The moment was cut short when footsteps approached the office. She took a step back and smoothed her skirt just before Cody stepped inside.

"Sorry to interrupt. It's getting busy out here. Stuart seems happy to help, but I'm not sure how much you want him to do."

"I'm okay with him talking to the customers, but since he's not employed here, I don't want him behind the counter. I'll come out in a minute "

"Thanks, Ms. Fowler."

Amy gave Sheldon an apologetic smile. "I'm glad business is good but wish we had a little more alone time."

He swatted her bottom playfully. "Go. I'll be here when you get back."

A breathy 'hoo' escaped her lips. Sometimes being a responsible business owner really interfered with her personal life. She was so looking forward to Monday night when they could be alone in his bed snuggling. Just one more day, she told herself before switching to working mode.

With Stuart engaging the customers in conversation, Cody ringing them up, and Amy bagging the purchases, the line moved quickly.

"Whatever you're doing is working," Stuart mused when it quieted down.

"What do you mean?"

"The last few years I had my store, I didn't have as many customers in a week as you've had all day. After seeing how busy you are, I don't think it makes sense to rebuild."

This would be the perfect opportunity to propose the partnership, but it was too soon. "Any word from the insurance company?"

"I'm expecting to hear from them a week from tomorrow."

A week! The tournament wasn't for another two weeks. What if Stuart received the insurance money and used it to start a different kind of business? "What do you plan to do with the money?"

He shrugged. "My college major was in fine arts, but it's tough to make a living. Maybe I'll put it into savings and continue caring for Howard's mom until I decide."

"You don't miss all this?" Amy waved her arm around the store.

"I do, especially today after being away from it for so long. I just don't think retrying will get me any better results than it did before."

Another drove of customers came through, and once again the trio worked together. During the lull, Cody and Stuart discussed drawing techniques, and Amy slipped into the office. "Sorry about that."

Sheldon looked up from his phone. "It's oddly busy for a Sunday."

He was right. She hadn't received this much Sunday business in ten years. It was almost as if the universe was pushing her toward asking Stuart for help. "It is," she agreed. "Stuart told me that after seeing how many customers I get, he probably won't rebuild his store."

"That's great! You can keep his customers without getting into a partnership with him."

"Keeping the customers is just one part of the equation," she reminded him. "I need the extra help for my own sanity."

The smile slipped from his face. "Oh."

Amy frowned. "I thought you were okay with this."

"I would prefer if things stayed the same."

Taking his hands in hers, she knelt next to him. "I know how much you dislike change, but it will be a good thing, not just for me but for us. The extra help will give us more time together." She searched his face. The slightly wrinkled forehead and squinty eyes told her he was deep in thought.

"There are other solutions to having more time together," he finally said.

"Such as?"

Sheldon licked his lips. He opened his mouth then quickly shut it. That was odd. Sheldon was always eager to share his ideas and opinions. She thought of asking him but dropped it when he averted his eyes. Surely the hem of his shirt wasn't that interesting. Very strange indeed.


	35. Chapter 35

Nearly 24 hours after Amy dropped Sheldon off at his apartment, he impatiently awaited her arrival. She warned him she would be late, but he hadn't expected a two-hour delay. At best, they would be able to play one round of Ka'a before bedtime.

Leonard, Howard, and Raj were all seated around the coffee table nibbling at their dinner. He would have preferred they wait for Amy, but the food was getting cold, so he couldn't really blame them.

He paced from his desk to the door, occasionally looking through the peephole. Finally he heard her footsteps climbing the stairs and raced over to his spot on the couch.

"Are you hiding from your girlfriend?" Leonard asked.

"No. I'm merely prepping our eating area."

Leonard smirked. "Really? Because all you're doing is sitting there."

Sheldon quickly began shifting the napkins on the coffee table. They were already perfectly perpendicular with the edge of the table, but he didn't want to admit he was nervous about this particular visit.

All weekend thoughts of Amy moving in invaded his mind. His heart was leaning toward that direction, but his mind still urged him to hold off until he examined every possible scenario. He almost slipped up when Amy mentioned spending more time together if Stuart helped run the store. The question was on the tip of his tongue, but somehow he managed to catch himself.

His need to weigh all the pros and cons wasn't the only thing to consider. Even if living with Amy was the logical choice, what if she rejected his offer? He planned to sneak in some casual questions tonight when they were alone to get a feel for her thoughts.

"Sheldon, aren't you going to answer the door?"

Sheldon stared blankly at Howard until he heard a knock. Ignoring his friends' snickers and whispers, he unlocked the chain and swung the door open.

"Hi, Sheldon." Amy tilted her head and frowned. "Is everything okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

She bit her lip. "It took you longer than usual to answer the door, and you're sweating a little. Are you coming down with something?"

Now that she mentioned it, he did feel beads of sweat on his forehead. "I'm fine. If I were sick, I'd be in bed."

"Good." She peered around him. "May I come in?"

Sheldon stepped aside. While Amy slung her purse over his desk chair and greeted the guys, he discreetly wiped the sweat with his forearm. Arranging his face into what he hoped was a casual expression, he took his seat on the couch and picked up his container of mee krob. He waited until she settled in next to him before taking a bite.

"Sorry I was late," she apologized. "Today was my last day at the lab until the unforeseeable future, so I wanted to make the best of it."

"Why?" Raj asked around a mouthful of pad Thai.

Sheldon scrunched his nose. "Must you talk with food in your mouth?"

Raj swallowed and chased it down with a sip of water. "The one good thing about hanging out with Kripke is that he doesn't care."

"I expect that from him, but I thought you were more civilized." Sheldon felt Amy shift against him. Was she just as disgusted as he was, or was the conversation making her uncomfortable? He watched her dab her lips then address Raj.

"The fall semester starts next week. With classes in session, I won't have access to the lab."

"Amy has decided not to enroll this fall," Sheldon added.

"I'm so behind with my studies. If I can catch up before the second semester, I'll re-enroll."

"I know why you don't have time to study." Howard wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

The gesture wasn't lost on Sheldon. "If you're implying Amy doesn't have time to study because we're too busy having coitus…"

"I'm not implying. That's exactly what I'm saying."

Amy set her container on the table. "I'm going to use the restroom."

Sheldon watched her hips sway. When she was out of earshot, he turned to Howard. "Thanks for scaring my girlfriend," he muttered.

Before the engineer could respond, Sheldon strode to the bathroom door. Knocking three times while calling her name, he begged Amy to come back. There was no answer, so he knocked again.

"Amy, I'll ask him to leave if you promise to come out." The sound of the toilet flushing then running water filled his ears. Maybe she really did need to use the restroom.

A moment later, Amy poked her head out. "What's wrong?"

"I wanted to make sure you're okay after what Wolowitz said."

She pulled him toward his room, into the shadows, and spoke in a low voice. "I did need to use the restroom, but I admit Howard made me a little uncomfortable."

Sheldon narrowed his eyes. "I'll make sure he won't do it again." He turned on his heel and marched into the living room.

"What are you doing?" Amy called after him.

He stood in front of the couch, hands on his hips. "Gentleman, due to Howard's vulgar behavior, I'm calling off tonight's game."

Coming up behind him, Amy placed her hand on his forearm. "Sheldon, that's not necessary."

"Yeah, Sheldon, come on. It was all in good fun," Howard claimed.

"Making my girlfriend uncomfortable is your idea of fun?"

"Sheldon, it's okay."

"No, Amy, it's not. Howard made you uncomfortable, and I can not sit idly while he does so."

"Come on. Let's go to Penny's," Leonard suggested.

"But Penny doesn't like Ka'a," Raj reminded him.

"It will be my home soon, so if we want to play Ka'a, she can't say no."

"Good luck with that," Sheldon called after them before the door shut in his face.

"Sheldon, you didn't have to kick them out."

He slid the chain lock in place and glared at the door before turning his attention to his girlfriend. "Like I said, Howard was making you uncomfortable. I wasn't going to put up with that kind of behavior. Besides, he did us a favor."

"How?"

"We barely had any alone time yesterday, so tonight we'll make up for it." Sheldon angled his head down and pressed his lips to hers.

"This is much better than Ka'a," Amy agreed.

He circled his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. A soft moan escaped her lips, and he felt her press her breasts against his chest. With no worries about anyone walking in on them, he pulled her in even closer. Even through the layers of clothing, he could feel her nipples hardening. He turned his pants zipper away from her as his own body began to react.

Amy pulled away slightly, her brow furrowed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Umm… perhaps we should talk first."

"Oh. O…okay."

He noticed several expressions flicker over her face. Was she disappointed or relieved? He couldn't tell and wasn't sure he wanted to know. Each response was negative in its own way.

Seated on the couch, they watched each other. He scooched ever so slightly closer to her. When she didn't pull away, he moved closer.

"Sheldon?"

"Hmm?"

She smoothed her skirt, keeping her eyes on her lap. "Don't take this the wrong way, but sometimes I'm still getting mixed signals from you."

"What do you mean?"

She peeked up at him from lowered lashes. "Like just now. I thought we were both enjoying the moment, then you pulled away and wanted to talk. Now I get the feeling you want to continue making out."

Sheldon swallowed hard. Before meeting Amy, he was never at a loss for words. How could he tell her the real reason he put some distance between them? Sure, their dalliances had become more experimental, but were either of them ready to take their physical relationship to the highest level? His body said yes, but his logical side was terrified.

She was watching him closely. How long had it been since she last spoke? Seconds? Minutes? He licked his lips. "I'm sorry if my actions are confusing you. To be honest, I'm having a bit of a dilemma."

"About us?"

He squirmed in his seat. He couldn't lie to her, but he didn't feel comfortable telling her the truth. Sneaking a peek at his pants zipper, he relaxed slightly. Amy would have to look very closely to notice the bulge. Corduroy was a godsend. She was still eying him intensely. If he didn't say something soon, she might get the wrong idea and leave.

"I realize I'm not the best boyfriend material, but I'm trying. If I ever appear to be acting oddly, it has nothing to do with my feelings for you." Taking her hands in his, he ran his thumbs over her knuckles.

"I guess deep down I know that. Thank you for reassuring me."

They sat that way for several minutes, neither one speaking, just enjoying the other's touch. Social interactions weren't his strong suit, but he was pretty sure now wasn't the right time to put his plan in action.

Amy turned to face him. He anticipated her warm lips on his, but instead her hands reached up to cradle his face. From up close, Sheldon had the perfect view of her eyes. He leaned in to get a closer look at the tiny gold flecks against the emerald background.

"What's wrong?"

Leaning back slightly to see her whole face, he licked his lips. "Nothing's wrong. Can't a man admire his girlfriend's irises?"

Amy frowned. "Really? They're just a plain old green."

He shook his head. "On the contrary, they're quite magnificent. I'm aware that eye color can be described as green, but that word doesn't do yours justice."

"If they're not green, how would you describe them?"

"Their deep, rich color and the way they sparkle resemble emeralds. Even more mesmerizing are the gold flecks, like tiny stars in the vast universe."

At his admission, her cheeks flushed a deep pink. "Wow. That's really beautiful. I guess I just never really noticed."

He stood and held out his hand.

"Where are we going?"

"To show you how magnificent you are."

Sheldon led Amy to the mirror hanging on his bedroom wall. Standing behind her, he coaxed her to not just look at her eyes but to study them. He watched as she stretched her neck until her face was nearly touching the glass. She squinted at her reflection and bit her lip.

"I don't know. I'm still seeing the same green eyes I've lived with all my life."

Sheldon rested his head on her shoulder. "I know you don't believe me, but I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true."

"Maybe I'm too hard on myself. I've never had anyone tell me any part of me is magnificent. I've always just been plain old Amy."

"You are anything but plain. You're intelligent, funny, kind, a shrewd business owner… Shall I go on?"

A smile crept onto his girlfriend's face. "No. You can save the rest for the next time I need to hear some wonderful things about myself."

Brushing her hair from her neck, he angled his head until his lips made contact with her skin. She shivered under his touch. "Is this making you uncomfortable?"

"No."

"Good."

His lips trailed down slowly to her collarbone. Feeling brave, he tugged her shirt down just enough to kiss the tender flesh. Amy's moans filled the room. Sheldon briefly wondered if the neighbors could hear then decided he didn't care. All these years of living in this apartment he'd had to listen to moans and bed springs adjacent, above, and below him.

Bed springs. Coitus. His baser urges were kicking in again, and he needed to calm them. There was still the matter of whether or not Amy should move in before he could even think about advancing their physical relationship. One step at a time.

He reluctantly peeled his lips away, kissed her cheek, and took a half step back. He wanted to ask her, but a quick look at his watch informed him it was almost 10 o'clock. "It's getting late."

Amy peered at her own watch. "I'm sorry I was so late tonight. Next week I promise I'll be on time."

"You had a valid reason." He unfolded the Flash shirt on his nightstand and held it out to her.

While Amy completed her nighttime ablutions, Sheldon put the food away and cleaned the coffee table. The simple act of organizing helped sort his thoughts. He only had five days until Leonard moved out and needed to decide his new living situation. The night wasn't over yet and Amy didn't appear sleepy, so perhaps he could still sneak his hypothetical questions in before they fell asleep.

As he was formulating the best approach, Amy emerged from the bathroom, the Flash shirt barely covering her upper thighs. His mouth went dry at the sight. It wasn't the first time he'd seen her in it, but for the third time that night, his baser urges were kicking in. He closed his eyes and silently recited pi to a thousand places, hoping to calm his hormones.

"Are you sleepwalking?"

Sheldon opened his eyes. Amy was watching him with the same expression she had when she arrived and thought he was sick. "No. I'm not very tired yet. In fact, I was hoping we could talk for a bit before we sleep."

"Sure." She padded over to the couch, but before she could sit, he shook his head and gestured to the bedroom. "I meant we should talk in bed."

"Oh. O...okay."

When she was snuggled under the covers, he slipped in beside her. Facing him, Amy propped her head on her hand. "What do you want to talk about?"

His original plan involved a lengthy speech, but there was no time for that now. He really should have had a plan B. She was watching him again with the same concerned look. It wasn't in his nature, but he would just have to improvise. "Amy?"

"Yes?"

"I…" Lost without his speech, he struggled to come up with the right words. As if sensing his discomfort, she caressed his cheek. That small gesture gave him the confidence he needed. "Hypothetically speaking, would you be opposed to… um… what are your thoughts about taking our relationship to the next level?"

Amy's hand dropped from his face. Her eyes went wide, and he noticed her chest rising and falling much more quickly than it had a moment ago. Her expression was unwavering. Unsure what to do and scared of making it worse, he waited for her to say something. Five Mississippi's later, she finally spoke.

"Tonight? Are you sure you're ready? I mean, I know about the condoms, but I thought you took them in preparation for the future."

Condoms? What did that have to do with...? Then it dawned on him. He should have chosen his words more carefully. Oh, dear Lord!


	36. Chapter 36

Amy watched her boyfriend's widening eyes. Why was he so surprised? Had he not meant for it to slip out this way, like it had when he told her he loved her? Some of their best conversations resulted from pillow talk, maybe because that was when Sheldon let his guard down, and spontaneity took over. She smiled in spite of herself.

"I… ummm…"

"Sheldon, it's okay to be nervous. Taking our physical relationship to the next level is a huge step."

He shifted to a seated position. "You don't understand. I had a whole speech planned. I should have stuck with it."

Amy leaned back against the headboard with him and laid her hand on his knee. "How about starting over? I'd love to hear your speech."

"No. It's late. We both have work in the morning."

"I won't be able to sleep until I know what you were planning."

Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply. On the exhale, she expected him to explain what he was feeling. Instead, his words were jumbled. Something about her not having to live in her store and him trying to decide if it was best to stay in the bigger apartment or trade with Penny.

"I'm so confused. What does any of this have to do with intensifying our intimacy level?"

"It doesn't. I never said the words 'physical' or 'intimacy'."

Amy frowned as she recalled his earlier question. Sheldon was right. Not once did he utter either of those words. "I'm sorry. I guess I came to that conclusion because of everything that happened tonight - Howard's assumption, our makeout session, and then the way you looked into my eyes."

Sheldon shook his head. "I should be the one to apologize for my unclear explanation."

"So what were you trying to say?"

Licking his lips, he sat up straighter. "Just to be clear, what I'm about to ask is completely hypothetical."

"Okay."

"Leonard is moving out in five days, which means I will no longer have a roommate. With your financial struggles, it may be beneficial to us both if you moved in with me. Thoughts?"

Too stunned to respond, she stared at him. Was he really asking her to move in? Maybe she was already asleep and this was just a dream. Only she could feel his thigh beneath her hand, and the smell of talc, his signature scent, filled her nostrils.

"It appears you're not interested. Forget I said anything."

"No." She reached for the hand that rested at his side and gently squeezed. "I'm just surprised. This was totally unexpected."

"Like I said, it's hypothetical. I'm gathering data."

Data. Sure. "Umm… just to be clear, hypothetically, are you asking me to move in with you as a roommate or as your girlfriend?"

"Both. I would expect you to pay half the rent and utilities, assuming your share would be less than what you're paying now. If not, we can negotiate. And I wouldn't expect you to take Leonard's room, unless having your own space would make you more comfortable."

This wasn't a hypothetical scenario. Sheldon had obviously put a lot of thought into this. Amy was even more sure when she remembered how strange he acted the day before. What had he said? Something about other solutions to spending time together. Living together would definitely be a good way to ensure that.

If she agreed, it would be a huge step. In a way, moving in was a bigger commitment than sex. Was he really ready for that? Was she?

Even in the dim light, she could see the panic in his eyes. She squeezed his hand again as she stalled for time. This wasn't a decision to be taken lightly. She needed to think this over. It would be an easier adjustment for him. He would remain in place while she would need to pack, sublet her apartment, change her mailing address…

"Amy?"

She had to say something but was at a loss for words. If she told him she needed some time, would he accept her response, or would he assume she was letting him down gently? The longer she said nothing, the more awkward this would be. "I love you," she whispered, "and I'm thrilled that you asked…"

"But?"

"This is huge and not something I take lightly. Can I have some time to process it?"

"How much time?"

Of course he had to ask that. "I'll let you know Thursday evening."

"Very well. I anticipate your response when I arrive at your store on Thursday."

"Thank you."

Sheldon angled his head until their lips met. If she lived here, this would be a nightly ritual. A definite plus, but there was so much to consider.

As they settled back under the covers, Amy lay awake staring at the wall, a wall she might possibly see every night. It was so strange to think that a few short months ago, she had never even had a boyfriend, and now she had one who loved her so much that he wanted to live with her.

So many feelings coursed through her simultaneously. Elation was right up there, but so was fear. What if too much time together turned Sheldon off? One night per week was just a sample of what living together could be like. Similar to an interview candidate, they were just seeing each other's best qualities. What if Sheldon had more quirks than she was aware of - ones that would test her patience? She too had quirks that many people found off-putting. Sheldon was like a timid horse; there was no telling what could spook him. Then again, they could live happily ever after, quirks and all.

She tossed the negatives aside and focused on the positives. Saving money was tempting. In the morning she planned to ask him about the monthly cost. She suspected it to be more than her one-bedroom apartment, but unless it cost double, it would still be worth it.

Perhaps her best course of action would be to consider all the pros and cons. Sheldon's method was really starting to grow on her. It was nice having a visual. Tomorrow if business was slow, she considered erasing the whiteboard on her desk and replacing the text with her thoughts on this new development.

Sheldon shifted next to her, his arm tightening across her waist. His warm body pressed against hers, and his breath on her neck made her shiver. This alone almost convinced her to ignore any possible negatives and agree to his proposal.

"Amy?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you awake?"

"Yes."

Tightening his hold on her, he pressed a soft kiss behind her ear. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"You're not squishing me."

"No, I mean emotionally uncomfortable."

"You didn't. Really. I just want to consider the situation from all angles. As a man of science, I believe you can appreciate that."

He entangled himself and donned his slippers. Her heart stopped. She hoped he had the sudden urge to use the restroom and wasn't trying to get away from her. "Sh-Sheldon?"

No reply except the creak of a door, but it didn't sound like it was coming from the door that led to the hallway. Sitting up, she peered at his silhouette kneeling next to the closet. After some scraping and clatter, he rose holding a large rectangular-shaped object.

"I want to show you something. You may want to cover your eyes first," he warned before turning on the bedside lamp.

Amy swung her feet over the edge of the bed and squinted as her eyes adjusted. When her vision cleared, she stared at the unidentified object. It was a whiteboard with a pros and cons list. Looking closer, she gasped. It appeared to be filled with reasons why she should or shouldn't move in, only the pros list was much longer.

Her heart raced. He really had thought about this, and his thoughts were mostly in favor. "Wow!" Was all she could manage.

"I worked on this list for days trying to find more cons. As you can see, I failed miserably. Feel free to add to either side."

Suddenly the thought of packing or finding a sublet didn't seem so daunting. They were minor details. "Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I would hypothetically move in with you."

Sheldon joined her on the bed. "To be honest, it wasn't hypothetical."

"I know."


	37. Chapter 37

Amy paced from the counter to the door. The two customers browsing the comic book bargain bin eyed her curiously for a minute before continuing their search.

For two whole days she'd been waiting to tell Cody her big news. Now that the moment was just minutes away, her palms were sweaty and her mouth was dry, Cody wasn't just her employee; he was her confidant. In the four years she'd known him, he'd always been supportive. There was no reason to be nervous.

When his rusty hand-me-down Chevy pulled into the parking lot, Amy took her place by the cash register and smoothed down her skirt. Even though she knew it was coming, she jumped at the sound of the bell jingling at the door.

"Hello, Ms. Fowler!" Cody called from the doorway.

The two customers who'd gone back to minding their own business looked up again. Normally she didn't mind when Cody drew attention, but today she wanted to speak with him without anyone overhearing. She waved then gestured for him to follow her to the office.

"Am I in trouble?"

She shut the door behind him. "Of course not. I just didn't want the whole world to hear my news."

Cody perched on the desk. "I can already tell this is going to be good!"

Amy smiled at his enthusiasm. He didn't know what to expect, yet he seemed almost as excited as she was. "Remember when I told you how I'm spending Monday nights at Sheldon's?"

"Yeah."

"Well, um, soon it won't be only once a week."

"He asked you to stay two nights?"

She shook her head. "More than two."

"Three?"

Again, she shook her head. "Not even close."

Cody frowned. He tilted his head to the left then the right, all the while watching her intently. Though she enjoyed this little guessing game, she was eager to blurt it out. He beat her to it.

"Did Dr. Smitten ask you to move in with him?"

Amy nodded vigorously. "He did!"

He stood and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm so happy for you."

"I'm so happy for me too," she squealed.

Cody stepped back, keeping her at arms' length. "Details. I need details."

Laughing, she explained her confusion when Sheldon talked about taking their relationship to the next level.

"A reasonable misunderstanding," he murmured.

"And embarrassing."

"But you got past that, right?"

"Yeah, we're good." Her smile widened as she recalled how they talked well into the night making plans for their future.

"So when's the big day?"

"Leonard's moving out on Saturday. Sheldon wants me to move in that evening, but unfortunately I need to find a sublet for my apartment first."

Cody tsked. "Details, details. How did Dr. Smitten react?"

"He's not thrilled, but we compromised. I told Sheldon that while I can't officially move in yet, I'll slowly move my belongings and spend an extra night a week there."

"And he's okay with that?"

She shrugged. "It wasn't the answer he was hoping for, but he's willing to wait."

"And what about your physical relationship? Did you seal the deal with a little wink wink nudge nudge?"

"Cody!"

"What? I thought you were sharing all the details."

She swallowed hard. It was her own fault for admitting she and Sheldon hadn't gone all the way yet. Of course Cody was curious. She needed to distract him while she decided what details, if any, she was willing to share. "Can you check on the customers?"

Cody hesitated a moment before agreeing. "Will do."

Alone in her office she took a few calming breaths. Even if she was comfortable sharing the details, there was nothing to discuss. Monday night after agreeing to move in, she laid in Sheldon's arms as they talked about everything - well, almost everything. Still embarrassed by her misunderstanding, she decided it wasn't the time to bring up intimacy. Apparently Sheldon felt the same, or maybe he had other reasons not to.

At some point they would need to address their physical relationship. For now, she was content with the way things were. Moving in together was a big enough step.

Checking her watch, she noted Sheldon wasn't due to arrive for another 20 minutes. She hadn't seen him in person since Tuesday morning when she dropped him off at work. They Skyped later that night, but it wasn't the same. She already missed his touch but kept reminding herself that soon they would be together every morning and every night.

Cody popped his head in. "Ms. Fowler, it's getting busy out here."

"I'll be right out."

Thankful for the business new comic book day brought, she stepped out behind the counter and tried to concentrate on the customers rather than her personal life. It worked for about 15 minutes when there was a lull. Not wishing for Cody to ask for intimate details, she busied herself with straightening the merchandise and seeking out a conversation with a customer when her employee walked toward her. Yes, she was being childish, but at least he turned around and chatted up another customer.

She was so preoccupied that she didn't even notice Sheldon and Leonard until they stepped in front of her.

"Hello," Sheldon said simply.

Was it her imagination, or did that one little word come out sounding sexily breathless? She licked her lips. "Hi."

"I'm going to look for the new X-Men," Leonard told them, leaving them alone.

She expected Sheldon to say something more when Leonard walked away. Instead he picked up a game box and settled it perfectly parallel to the shelf. She waited as he straightened two more then touched his arm.

"Is everything okay?"

He looked down at her hand before trailing his gaze to her face. "No."

Her heart sank. Was he having second thoughts? "I… Um, we can continue living separately if that makes you more comfortable."

"Do you no longer want to move in with me?"

"I do, but if you're not ready…"

"I am. My irritation has nothing to do with anything you've said or done, though it does involve you."

"I don't understand. What happened?"

He looked over his shoulder. "More like something's not going to happen. Can we speak privately in your office?"

"Of course. Let me check with Cody first to make sure he can handle it."

When she made her request, Cody winked and told her he'd be sure to knock and give her time to straighten her clothes if he needed her help. She rolled her eyes then beckoned Sheldon.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly when he was seated in the swivel chair.

"I'm afraid Leonard and Penny aren't receptive to the idea of an apartment trade."

"Now you won't have to move. Isn't that a good thing?"

"I was hoping that by taking the smaller apartment, I could help you save more money."

"I'll still be saving. Really, it's fine. And I'm hopeful Stuart will receive his insurance money soon. Plus, if I can sell those vintage comic books, that will also help my financial situation."

"What if Stuart never receives any money? What if the comic books don't sell, or they do but only if you significantly lower the price?"

"I'm trying to be optimistic."

"And I'm being realistic. We need to brace ourselves in the event more money doesn't come in."

"I can't let myself go there."

He looked like he was going to say more but stopped himself. She didn't let on that his worries crossed her mind too. If those deals fell through, she would worry about it then. For now, she just wanted to focus on the positives.

"I started packing a little before work this morning. It's funny that I didn't realize how much stuff I have."

"I'll clear out some space in my closet. Once Leonard moves out, we'll have the extra space for anything that won't fit."

"What would we have done if we moved to the smaller apartment?"

"I have a storage unit. Have you made any plans to find a sublet?"

"Actually, I have. I wrote a draft for the ad I'm going to place in the Glendale News-Press."

"May I read it?"

Amy angled her keyboard and tapped a few keys. She stepped back while her boyfriend scrutinized it.

"Hmmm…"

"What's wrong?"

"Your grammar and punctuation are exceptional."

"Umm, thank you?"

"You're welcome."

"So what's wrong with it?"

"It's too simple. There's nothing to draw in a potential tenant."

"How can I make it more enticing without embellishing the truth? Also they charge by the word, so I don't want to add too much."

"Instead of "One-bedroom Glendale apartment available for rent", you could say "Cozy one-bedroom apartment located near the Glendale Galleria for rent. Available immediately.""

"That does sound better." She updated the document. "Is this how you lured Leonard into being your roommate?"

He shook his head. "There's a difference between finding someone to take over an apartment and finding someone suitable to live with. I gave Leonard a series of questions to score our compatibility."

"Any questions for me?"

"Just one."

"Really? So if I fail to provide the answer you want, the deal's off?"

"It's not off, but it may delay the process."

She frowned. "What's the question?"

"When are you going to submit the ad?"

"I'll do it now if you're absolutely sure this is what you want."

"It is."

She grinned at him and placed her hand over the mouse. "Click it with me."

His fingers on hers sent shivers down her spine. The clicking sound intensified the feeling. Now they waited.


End file.
